BadBoys
by UnaOne
Summary: (END) (SEQUEL UP) Hari ini kacau sekali. Jihoon dan teman-temannya dengan sepakat mengibarkan bendera perang ke penguasa sekolah. Apakah mereka akan menang? atau malah termakan oleh cinta? Produce 101 ! Wanna One ! WinkDeep! Jinseob! Ongniel! SamHwi! side HakWoong! Minhyunbin! Guanho! Typo(s) Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1 : BEGIN

UnaOne present

•

•

Badboys

•

•

Cast: WinkDeep! JinSeob! Samhwi! Ongniel! (Side: HakWoong Minhyunbin Guanho)

Rate: T

Lenght: Chaptered

Disclaimer: Cuma minjem nama doang hehe

Warn! :Terlalu ngedrama, Kebayakan keju, Typo(s)!

•

•

Chapter 01

•

•

Pagi itu suara teriakan mendominasi ruang basket Hanguk School. Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu mulai menunjang perut seseorang dikarenakan tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan matanya.

Jangan tanya siapa dia. Satu sekolah segan dengannya dan ketiga temannya. Dia adalah Bae Jinyoung, sang penguasa sekolah. Ahli Taekwondo, dan salah satu anak dari donatur terbesar di Hanguk. Begitu pula ketiga teman lainnya, Kim Samuel, Park Woojin dan Kang Daniel. Sama seperti Jinyoung, mereka juga suka menindas. Tak banyak juga yang menjadi korban terutama para siswa culun yang pakai kacamata bulat dan memakai kemeja sampai ke atas. Kata mereka bisa iritasi mata liat para siswa culun dihadapan mereka.

Kali ini korbannya adalah Lee Eiuwoong, murid biasa dan pengawas perpustakaan. Dia tak sengaja memandangi Bae Jinyoung dan sialnya Jinyoung menyadarinya. Dan kesialannya bertambah ketika kaki Jinyoung sudah menendang uluh hati Eiuwoong. Tentu saja Eiuwoong tersungkur keras, ia meringis kenapa tiba-tiba ia menjadi lemah begini.

"Akh... sakit sekali.."

Jinyoung cuma mendecih dan melangkah maju-ingin menambah tendangannya sebelum seorang berambut Honey Brown berlari dan menerjang Eiuwoong.

"UNG! KAMU KENAPA?!"

Dengan cepat Park Jihoon menaruh kepala Eiuwoong ke pahanya dan menepuk pipi Eouwoong agar selalu sadar.

"Uhuk... Jihoon pergi saja... aku tak apa"

Eiuwoong mengatakannya dengan tersedat. Jihoon menarik nafasnya sebelum bulir-bulir air mata jatuh bergantian melihat kondisi Eiuwoong yang begitu mengenaskan.

"Kau gila!? Setega apa aku meninggalkanmu Ung-ah?"

Tanpa sadar Jinyoung mengamati dirinya dan Eiuwoong dengan tatapan yang tidak diartikan.

"Sial.."

•

•

"DAEHWI! HYEONGSEOB! HYUNG! BANTU AKU!"

Teriak Jihoon melihat teman-temannya melintasi koridor lapangan. Tak perlu bertanya mereka langsung mendekati Jihoon dan memapah Eiuwoong ke uks.

"Jihoon-ah ada apa? Kenapa Ung menjadi seperti ini?" Tanya Seongwoo kepada Jihoon.

Jihoon hanya menggigit bibirnya dan mendelik ke arah Bae Jinyoung. Jihoon melangkah dan berhenti di hadapan Jinyoung.

"Jika kau ingin melampiaskan kemarahanmu! Lampiaskan saja padaku jangan pada Eiuwoong!"

Teriakan Jihoon menggema diseluruh penjuru. Siswa-siswa yang melihatnya hanya menutup mulut tak percaya.

Seorang Park Jihoon berteriak lancang didepan Bae Jinyoung?

Harusnya ini diabadikan.

"Jika sekali lagi kau menindas teman-temanku aku tidak akan mengampunimu" Telunjuk Jihoon terarah kedepan wajah Jinyoung.

"Berani sekali dirinya, hyung" Sahut Samuel yang berada tak jauh dari Jinyoung. Dan dibalas anggukan oleh Daniel dan Woojin.

"Tak ada kata maaf untukmu! Kau dengar!?" Teriak Jihoon sebelum menutup amarahnya. Dia berbalik dan melangkah pergi sebelum tangan mencekal lengannya dengan keras.

"SEMUA KELUAR DAN TINGGALKAN AKU DAN BOCAH TENGIK INI DISINI!"

Suara Jinyoung menggelegar sehingga tak butuh satu menit untuk siswa itu beranjak pergi.

Teman-teman Jinyoung juga melangkah pergi dan tersenyum sinis ke arah Jihoon.

"Semoga kau selamat bung" ucap Daniel sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan lapangan basket.

Dan tinggallah mereka berdua.

Jihoon menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya, tak peduli jika bibirnya itu akan berdarah. Satu langkah membuat jantung Jihoon berhenti. Keringat sudah membasahi pelipisnya.

Jinyoung melepaskan cekalannya dan membalikkan Jihoon dengan cepat. Tangannya terangkat mengambil dagu Jihoon dan tersenyum remeh.

"Kemana perginya ucapan pedasmu tadi hm?"

Jihoon hanya menutup matanya dan mencekram baju Jinyoung. Sakit sekali karena dagunya dinaikkan keatas agar sejajar dengan Jinyoung.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu pada daguku"

Satu kalimat itu membuat Jinyoung menurut layaknya kucing jinak. Jihoon hanya mengelap dagunya dan balik menatap Jinyoung.

"Berlututlah padaku dan kumaafkan kau hari ini"

Bukannya berlutut Jihoon malah mendorong Jinyoung dengan kuat.

"Maaf. Tapi harga diriku terlalu tinggi untuk kau injak"

Dan akhirnya Jihoon meninggalkan Jinyoung dengan senyum remeh.

"Boleh juga anak ini"

•

•

"Bagaimana ini? Dia bahkan belum pulih juga?"

Cemas Hyeongseob, tangannya tak berhentinya menggegam tangan pucat Eiuwoong.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka. Hyeongseob pikir itu adalah Jihoon jadi dia membuka gorden uks dan berlari untuk menyambut Jihoon.

Belum sampai ke pintu, dia dikejutkan oleh sosok yang bukan Jihoon tetapi Park Woojin.

Hyeongseob menunduk dan beralih pergi untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Woojin yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Hey, jangan takut aku tak akan memakanmu"

Tau-taunya Woojin sudah ada dibelakang Hyeongseob dan memeluknya.

"Mati..."

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik.."

Nafas Woojin terasa menggelitik di telinganya. Jadi dengan cepat ia mengangguk agar dia bebas dari kukungan lelaki bar-bar ini.

"Mulai saat ini kau adalah kucing manisku. Bertingkahlah menurut atau aku akan menghukummu, mengerti?"

Jantung Hyeongseob berdetak lebih cepat, ia menitikkan air matanya dan mengangguk dengan cepat. Tangannya ia gerakkan agar terlepas dari kukungan Woojin.

Hyeongseob berlari kencang dan terduduk disudut uks, ia menutup bibirnya dengan tangannya. Menahan isak tangis yang memilukan.

"Apa salahku.."

•

•

Ong Seongwoo yang sedari tadi berada diluar lapangan menatap cemas koridor, karena Jihoon belum juga kembali.

Rasa cemas dan bersalah menggerogoti pikirannya. Seharusnya dia yang berada di posisi Jihoon, kan dia paling tertua.

Seongwoo duduk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya. Pikirannya berkecamuk.

"Apakah Jihoon baik-baik saja?"

"Kenapa aku membiarkan Jihoon sendirian dengan berandalan brengsek itu?"

"Kasihan Jihoon mungilku.."

Seongwoo bergumam tak jelas dan tak menyadari bahwa didepannya sudah ada pemuda berambut cokelat terang yang menyamakan duduknya dengan Seongwoo. Tak hentinya ia tersenyum mendengar penyesalan Seongwoo.

"Apakah Jihoon baik-baik saja..."

"Aku tak yakin dengan itu"

Seongwoo terdiam di tempatnya. Seingatnya dia cuma sendirian dan suara siapa tadi. Seongwoo mendongak dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata pemuda itu.

Terkejut? Tentu saja.

Pemuda didepannya terkekeh kecil dan mengusap pelan rambut Seongwoo.

"Aku harap Jihoon baik baik saja, tapi kau tau kan Jinyoung itu sangat beringas dengan anak kutu buku seperti kalian kan?"

Ucapan lembut tadi berubah menjadi sinis. Seongwoo hanya tersenyum masam.

"Tak ada bedanya..." gumam batin Seongwoo

"Kalau kau mau aku dapat mengubahmu menjadi lebih modren"

Seongwoo hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas, ia berdiri dan meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Kang Daniel hanya tersenyum dan menunjukkan gigi kelincinya.

"Aku suka diriku yang apa adanya"

Seongwoo mengatakannya dengan kuat, agar pemuda tersebut mendengar dan mengerti.

"Tapi kau terlalu kuno"

"Setidaknya walaupun kami kuno tapi hati kami jauh lebih bersih daripada kalian"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Seongwoo bergegas pergi ke perpustakaan dan membuat Daniel terperangah.

"Dapat kau.."

•

•

Lee Daehwi sekarang sedang berlari ke ruang guru. Mulutnya sudah gatal ingin melaporkan kegiatan kotor yang tadi dia lihat. Tapi sepertinya tuhan tak berpihak padanya.

Kenapa disaat genting seperti ini dia ingin buang air kecil? Duh sebaiknya dia harus mengurangi minum teh manis dingin di kantin.

Dirinya membelok ke arah toilet, dengan tergesa dia membuang airnya. Setelah sudah siap, dia mencuci tangan dan membuka kacamata bulatnya.

"Tanpa kacamata kau cantik"

Suara itu membuat Daehwi langsung cepat-cepat memakai kacamatanya dan bergegas pergi tapi suara itu membuatnya terdiam.

"Kau akan pulang dengan sia-sia jika kau mengadukan kami ke guru."

"Tau dari mana dia.." gumam Daehwi. Samuel yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan berbisik tepat ditelinga Daehwi.

"Jadi Daehwi sayang, jangan macam-macam, mengerti?"

Dan perlu Daehwi tekankan dalam hidupnya.

Samuel Kim berbahaya.

•

•

TBC/END

•

•

OK Hai hai semuanya, aku author baru sekaligus pertama kalinya membuat ff produce 101. Pair diatas itu semua ship saya. Saya kebetulan ingin menulis jadi terciptalah tulisan ini haha XD

Saya tau kok ini jelek dan butuh banyak koreksi. Jadi kalau ingin kritik/saran boleh nanti kritiknya aku jelasin di chap depan.

Maaf ya, saya ga berniat menjelek2an atau apapun saya hanya ingin menambah kreasi/? Pada watak tokohnya. Maaf juga udah nistain Ung sayang~

SAYA SUKA BANGET BAGIAN JINSEOB NYA HAHA XD udh ah bacot mulu.

Oke dadah~ Ketemu di UnaOne chap 2~ abis lebaran yah XD

Annyeong

UnaOne


	2. Chapter 2 : Lunch

UnaOne present

•

•

Badboys

•

•

Cast: WinkDeep! JinSeob! Samhwi! Ongniel! (Side: HakWoong Minhyunbin Guanho)

Rate: T

Lenght: Chaptered

Discalimer: Cuma minjem nama doang hehe

Warn! :Terlalu ngedrama, Kebayakan keju, Typo!

•

•

Chapter 02

•

•

Lunch

•

•

Pagi ini Hanguk School dibuat ricuh layaknya pasar malam. Jihoon dan teman-temannya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

 _"Pasti mereka bawa mobil"_

Yap benar. Sekolah tersebut ricuh karena para penguasa sekolah membawa mobil sport mereka yang berharga milyaran. Biasanya sih mereka hanya memakai motor gede tapi mungkin lagi pamer pikir Jihoon.

Dan ini yang ditunggu-tunggu.

Woojin keluar dari mobil sport merahnya dengan angkuhnya, membuat pekikan siswi menjadi-jadi.

 _"Arghh... seksi nyaa kyaaaa..."_

Hyeongseob hanya terdiam dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sedangkan mobil sport warna hitam keluarlah Daniel dan Samuel dengan wajah tampan mereka sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan. Oke itu cuma Samuel, Daniel mah ogah ikut-ikutan bocah katanya.

Seongwoo dan Daehwi menyengit. Sangat _alay_ pikir mereka.

Dan yang terakhir. Pangeran Bae keluar dari mobil sport putihnya. Siswi pun langsung menghambur didepan Jinyoung sambil memberikan hadiah yang dia sendiri malas menerimanya.

"Minggir"

Baru satu kata yang dikeluarkan Jinyoung para siswi langsung pingsan ditempat.

 _"Duh kok jijik ya?"_ Batin Jihoon.

Mereka berempat berkumpul dan berjalan bersama-sama dengan angkuh.

Jihoon dan teman-temannya yang tadi berhenti pun melanjutkan jalannya.

•

•

Jihoon sedang termenung sendirian di kelasnya. Dikelas, dia tak punya satu pun teman. Seongwoo berada di 3-A Hyeongseob di 2-B dan Daehwi di 2-C sedangkan dirinya di 2-A.

Jihoon menenggelamkan dirinya di meja. Gurunya tak masuk karena sakit. Jadi dia tak tau harus berbuat apa lagi.

BRAK

Meja Jihoon dipukul dengan keras sampai dia terkejut. Itu Kim Taedong, dia hanya nyengir sambil meminta maaf karena sudah menganggetkan Jihoon.

"Ada apa?"

Taedong hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan kelas.

"Kamu dipanggil adik kelas tuh"

Jihoon hanya mengangguk dan segera menemuinya.

Ternyata adik kelas yang dimaksud Taedong tadi itu...

Bae Jinyoung.

Jinyoung dengan wajah dinginnya sambil bersender di dinding. Dia menatap tajam ke arah Jihoon.

"Ada apa mencariku?" Tanya Jihoon dingin.

Jinyoung hanya diam dan menarik kasar lengan Jihoon.

" _Yak_! Apa-apaan ini!?" Jinyoung menulikan telinganya dan tetap menyeret Jihoon ke kantin.

"Belikan aku makanan" ucap Jinyoung enteng ketika sudah sampai di kantin.

Jihoon terbengong. Rasanya ia ingin memaki adik kelasnya dan menyumpahinya yang aneh-aneh. Untung saja Jihoon sabar.

"Kau tak punya kaki dan tangan sehingga menyuruhku?" Jawab Jihoon sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

Jinyoung mengangkat bahunya acuh. Menambah kegeraman Jihoon.

 _"Apa-apaan anak ini???"_ Batin Jihoon.

"Beli sendiri! Aku banyak urusan!" Bentak Jihoon sambil melangkah pergi.

"Ada yang menyuruhmu pergi putri Jihoon?" Ucapan Jinyoung membuat langkah Jihoon terpaku.

Jinyoung melangkah ke depan Jihoon dan menangkup gemas pipi tersebut.

"Ayo Jihoon **sayang**. Kita makan" sambil menekankan kata sayang, Jinyoung mengenggam tangan Jihoon dan mengajaknya duduk disalah satu kursi.

Daehwi, Hyeongseob dan Seongwoo yang baru saja masuk terkejut melihat Jihoon bersama Jinyoung.

 _"Drama apa lagi yang diperankan Jihoon?"_ Batin mereka

" _Eh_.. Jihoon kenapa bersama Jinyoung?" Tanya Hyeongseob kepada kedua temannya. Daehwi hanya tercengang tanpa tau kalau tangannya sudah ditarik seseorang. Seongwoo juga tiba-tiba hilang dari mata Hyeongseob.

" _Duh_ kenapa aku ditinggalin" gerutu Hyeongseob.

"Tidak ada teman?" Woojin berdiri di samping Hyeongseob.

Hyeongseob yang tak sadar hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mempout bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu mau makan denganku?" Tanya Woojin sambil menaruh tangannya didepan Hyeongseob.

Hyeongseob yang bingung, menolehkan pandangannya kesamping.

"Sudah ayo!" Karena kelamaan Woojin langsung saja menarik tangan Hyeongseob.

Dan satu sekolah geger dengan peristiwa ini.

Padahal kemarin Jihoon dan Jinyoung baru berantem kemarin kan? Kenapa malah makan bareng?

OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED? -ala ala Samuel

•

•

"Tolong biarkan aku pergi Tuan Bae dan biarkan aku hidup dengan tenang" ketus Jihoon ketika Jinyoung kembali dengan membawa nampan makanan.

"Kau berisik"

Jihoon hanya menenggelamkan kepalanya dan mengacuhkan Jinyoung yang sedang makan. Dia malas melihat tatapan sinis anak-anak yang lain.

"Kau tak ingin melakukan penawaranku yang semalam huh?" Pertanyaan Jinyoung membuat kepala Jihoon tegak sempurna. Dia membetulkan letak kaca matanya sambil memicing tajam

"Kan sudah kubilang harga diriku terlalu tinggi untuk kau injak"

Jihoon menjawab dengan sekali tarikan nafas. Lama-lama dia akan menjadi tua juga kalau bersama Jinyoung terus.

"Kenapa kau membantu Eiuwoong?" Tanya Jinyoung dingin. Dia memberhentikan acara makannya dan lebih memilih menatap Jihoon

Jihoon hanya menghela nafasnya. Otak Jinyoung terbuat dari apa sih? Kok bebal gitu?

"Kenapa kau mau tau?"

"Ck... jawab saja"

Jihoon meminum susu pisangnya dan berdiri. Anak-anak yang lain sudah ikut berdiri. Takut Jinyoung diapa-apain sama Jihoon.

"Jangan ikut campur dalam hidupku tuan Bae"

Jinyoung hanya menaikkan sudut bibirnya ketika Jihoon pergi.

"Aku ikuti jalan mainmu, Park Jihoon"

Baru saja Jihoon ingin meninggalkan kantin dia sudah dipanggil seseorang.

"Jihoon-ah!" Panggil pemuda berambut pink soft. Dia langsung memeluk tubuh Jihoon dan mengacak rambut Jihoon.

"Eh? Jinyoung? Kau bersekolah disini?" Woo Jinyoung mengangguk senang. Jihoon pun langsung berbinar melihat teman smpnya bersekolah sama sepertinya.

"Kapan kau sampai disini?"tanya Jihoon sambil memegang tangan Jinyoung.

"Baru sampai kemarin. Kamu lucu pakai kacamata!" Ucapnya sambil ngunyel-ngunyel dipelukan Jihoon

"Duh kamu juga tambah tinggi ya? Aku kalah saing" ucap Jinyoung sambil cemberut. Lalu mereka tertawa senang tanpa tau Jinyoung satu lagi sudah mengeluarkan aura hitamnya. Tangannya mengepal.

"Woo Jinyoung, eh?"

•

•

Daehwi salah apa. Kenapa dari tadi Samuel mengikuti dia terus?

Daehwi yang barusan ditarik oleh Samuel menepis tangannya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Samuel begitu saja. Ia melihat tangannya digenggam erat oleh Samuel sampai merah berbekas.

Samuel tetap mengikuti Daehwi karena dia sudah bilang kan? Dia takut Daehwi macam-macam jadi dia mengikuti kemanapun Daehwi.

Tujuan terakhir Daehwi adalah toilet. Tidak mungkin kan Samuel mengikutinya sampai sini? Mau apa dia? Mau lihat Daehwi buang air?

Daehwi bersembunyi di bilik toilet. Dia menghela nafasnya. Kenapa Samuel jadi begini? Kan Daehwi sudah jadi anak baik-baik.

Dia membuka kacamatanya karena semakin berembun dan meletakkannya disaku celana.

 _"Memangnya aku cantik kalau tidak pakai kacamata? Padahal kupikir aku cantik pakai kacamata"_ Daehwi berucap dalam hati.

Dia teringat perkataan Samuel kemarin. Jadi dia berpikir-pikir. Samuel itu jika dia tidak pakai kacamata dan nerd mungkin suka sama Daehwi ya? Kenapa Daehwi jadi percaya diri seperti ini?

Setelah beberapa menit mendekam di bilik. Dia akhirnya memiliki tekad untuk keluar dan dia langsung terlonjak kaget.

Kaget?

Kenapa dia kaget?

Siapa yang tidak kaget jika Samuel sudah ada dihadapannya?!

"Ya ampun! Berhenti mengikutiku! Jangan jadi penguntit gini!" Bentak Daehwi. Dia sebenarnya takut Samuel bakal ngelakuin sesuatu ke dia tapi Daehwi berusaha nutupi.

 _"Kenapa muka Samuel kaya om-om mesum"_ batin Daehwi ketakutan.

Daehwi pun kembali ke bilik toilet. Dia mengambil selang dan menghidupkannya.

" _YAK_! ENYAHLAH KAU KIM SAMUEL! JANGAN IKUTI AKU LAGI!"

Samuel yang kena air dari selang tersebut melindungi wajahnya agar tak kena.

"OH MY GOD! LEE DAEHWI! CALM DOWN! OH MY GOD! SHIT"

Daehwi mematikan selang tersebut dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Samuel.

"Ya tuhan! Apa yang baru saja kulakukan?!" Jerit Daehwi.

Sedangkan Samuel hanya terdiam melihat bajunya dan dirinya basah kuyup

"Lihat saja pembalasanku Lee Daehwi!" Ucapnya geram.

•

•

Sedangkan Hyeongseob dan Woojin mereka hanya makan siang biasa. Tak ada percakapan karena mereka berdua benar-benar canggung. Tiba-tiba datang seorang gadis sambil menyodorkan buku bercover biru laut kepada Hyeongseob.

Mina namanya. Seorang gadis berkucir dua yang sejak dulu 'katanya' sangat mengagumi Hyeongseob.

"Aku baru beli buku kemarin terus keingat kamu. Jadi aku beliin" Mina kembali menyodorkan buku tersebut.

Hyeongseob menerimanya dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa harus repot-repot beli? Kan aku bisa beli sendiri" tanya Hyeongseob sambil mempertahani senyumnya.

Tanpa tau pemuda yang didepannya menatapnya intens.

"Tidak ada. Iming-iming hanya ingin kamu dekat denganku?" Setelah mengatakan itu Mina langsung tertawa dibuat-buat dan membuat Hyeongseob ikut tertawa.

"Terima kasih Mina-ya" Mina mengangguk dan pergi sambil tersipu malu. Hyeongseob hanya terdiam dan kembali melihat buku pemberian dari Mina tersebut.

Woojin menarik lengan Hyeongseob dan membawanya pergi ke atap. Hyeongseob hanya pasrah, anak-anak yang lain hanya diam mengamati sepasang insan tersebut.

BRAK

Pintunya dibuka paksa oleh Woojin. Hyeongseob sampai kaget dan tak sadar bahwa dia sudah berada dikukungan Woojin. Dengan jarak sedekat ini Hyeongseob bisa merasakan nafas Woojin yang berantakan.

Woojin menatapnya intens sekali. Membuat Hyeongseob menunduk pelan

"Kau sangat dekat dengannya?" Tanya Woojin menusuk. Hyeongseob ingin menepuk keningnya, dia lupa kalau dia tadi sedang makan dengan Woojin.

"E-enggak s-sedekat itu.." Hyeongseob mengatakannya dengan pelan. Dia sudah tak tahan lagi. Woojin bahkan semakin dekat dengannya sampai kening mereka bertemu.

"Terus kamu tau kalau Mina lagi manfaati kamu?"

"Eh??"

Hyeongseob menjauh sampai terantuk pintu dibelakangnya. Woojin yang melihatnya langsung mengusap pelan kepala Hyeongseob yang terantuk

"Ceroboh sekali" decak Woojin. Tangannya pun kembali bertengger manis disebelah lengan Hyeongseob

Woojin menunjuk buku yang masih berada digenggaman Hyeongseob dan mengangkat kepalanya angkuh.

"Didalamnya ada surat cinta" terang Woojin. Hyeongseob pun langsung memeriksa isi buku tersebut dan terkejut ada surat cinta didalamnya.

"K-kamu k-kok b-bisa?"

"Tadi dia masukin sebelum ngasih sama kamu. Sebaiknya jangan kamu terima. Kamu cuma jadi barang taruhan" Hyeongseob baru kali ini mendengar Woojin berkata panjang.

"A-apa?"

Woojin mendesah pelan dan menepuk pipi Hyeongseob pelan.

"Sadarlah. Tidak semua orang itu baik sama kamu. Tadi aku dengar di toilet dia cekikian bicarain kamu"

 _"Eh mau buat taruhan ga?" Ucap gadis berambut mint._

 _"Taruhan apa nih?" Tanya Mina antusias._

 _Gadis berambut mint itu men-smirk._

 _"Kamu dekat dengan Hyeongseob sunbae kan?" Tanyanya._

 _Mina mengangguk. Iya, dia memang dekat karena orangtua mereka temanan._

 _"Yaudah buat aja surat bohongan kalau mau cinta ama dia"_

 _Mina langsung menjengit jijik_

 _"Idih apaan? Ntar Gw dikira suka sama Hyeongseob. Gila! mau ditaruh dimana muka gw" ucap Mina songong_

 _"Yaudah jika kamu berhasil buat Hyeongseob sunbae pacaran ama kamu. Aku kasih kamu tas gucci deh" ucapnya sambil ngewink._ _Mina berkacak pinggang._

 _"Kalau tidak karena tas gucci. Mana mau gw pacaran ama Hyeongseob" kata Mina sambil tertawa keras tanpa tau Woojin mendengarkan semuanya dan merekam._

 _Dia hanya men-smirk tampan sampai gingsulnya keluar._

 _"Mati kalian.."_

Hyeongseob hanya terbengong mendengar rekaman percakapan itu. Dia hanya mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengatakannya"

Ucap Hyeongseob sambil membungkukkan kepalanya.

Dan kembali terantuk dengan kepala Woojin. Mereka sama-sama mengaduh dan tertawa sama.

Potret sepasang kekasih yang sangat bahagia.

"Tapi aku minta imbalan"

Hyeongseob meredakan tawanya dan memiringkan kepalanya imut.

 _"Tahan Woojin tahan.."_ batin Woojin sambil menggigit bibirnya gemas

"Apa?.."

Woojin tersenyum lembut dan perkataan Woojin membuat Hyeongseob ingin pingsan di tempat.

"Nanti malam kencan denganku ya?"

•

•

Kalau Seongwoo dan Daniel. Dia disuruh guru matematika untuk memanggil Seongwoo. Seongwoo hanya mangut-mangut dan menemui gurunya tersebut.

Siapa sangka Daniel menunggunya dan memberikannya dua bungkus roti melon beserta susu pisang.

"Aku tau kamu belum makan. Maaf sudah menganggu makan siangmu, tuan Nerd"

Seongwoo hanya terbengong dan menatap punggung Daniel yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya.

"Daniel seperti kesatria berpakaian baja. Dia menyelamatkanku dari kelaparan ini hiks.." gumam Seongwoo mendrama. Dia memakan roti melonnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Tak sadar kalau Daniel memanggilnya nerd yang biasanya ia benci sekali mendengarnya.

Tolong sadarkan Seongwoo please?

•

•

TBC

•

•

Saya takut ngecewain reader :(( ff ini juga ga terlalu bagus :(( iya bener, banyak mainstreamnya :(( jadi ya gitu.

Saya akan bagi rata semuanya jadi semuanya juga kebagian.

Nah untuk yang side pair. Itu maaf sekali karena jarang sekali muncul atau bisa dihitung kemunculannya *bow*

 **Saya juga ga akan buat yang aneh-aneh seperti adegan rated M karena saya sadar semua castnya Underage kecuali Ongniel.**

Iya saya bakal lestarikan ff Samhwi dan Jinseob. Padahal saya sayang banget sama Jinseob tapi takdir mereka bukan disitu :) pasti mereka bakal ketemu, saya yakin.

Woojin as idol dan hyeongseob as idol

Daehwi as idol dan Samuel as idol

Saya sekarang suka bagian ongniel sama samhwi. Saya yang buat kenapa saya yang ngakak ya :(( ayo baejin mau ngapain si jinyoung??

Maafkan Woo Jinyoung michotji yang saya nistain disini *bow*

Saya akan usahakan up ff nya sesegera mungkin. Seminggu sekali?

Oke XD malu ah bacot mulu.

Oke yang minta lanjut ini udah lanjut. Makasih yang udah ngefaf ngefollow dan ngereview ff saya. Makasih banyak lho sayang. Dengan 50 org lebih ngefav :") saya cinta kalian.

MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN SEMUANYA.

Sampai jumpa di chap 3

Annyeong

UnaOne


	3. Chapter 3: Jinseob berlayar

UnaOne present

•

•

Badboys

•

•

Cast: WinkDeep! JinSeob! Samhwi! Ongniel! (Side: HakWoong Minhyunbin Guanho)

Rate: T

Lenght: Chaptered

Discalimer: Cuma minjem nama doang hehe

Warn! :Terlalu ngedrama, Kebayakan keju, Typo!

•

•

Chapter 03

(Boleh dibaca bacotan saya dibawah jika kalian tak jelas dengan cerita ini)

(Jinseob berlayar tut tut..)

•

•

Hyeongseob melihat dirinya di pantulan cermin. Dia memakai kemeja putih dan memakai Sweater berwana Baby Blue yang dipadukan dengan Jeans berwarna putih. Tak lupa dia juga memakai Beanie yang sama dengan warna Sweaternya.

"Seobie! Temanmu sudah menunggu!" Hyeongseob terkejut dan langsung mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di tempat tidur.

Sebelum membuka pintu, dia memegang dadanya yang berlomba-lomba berdetak. Wajahnya juga sudah semerah tomat.

"Hyeongseob-ah! Tenang! Ini cuma ajakan makan malam, oke?" Setelah itu dia pun membuka pintu kamarnya dan turun kebawah.

Woojin ternyata sedang duduk dengan ayah dan ibunya di ruang tamu. Woojin yang melihat Hyeongseob turun hanya tersenyum.

"Hyeongseobie, kenapa lama sekali? Kasihan Woojin sudah lama menunggumu" ucap ayahnya Hyeongseob ketika melihat anaknya berada disampingnya.

Ibunya langsung mendorong Woojin dan Hyeongseob keluar rumah.

"Cepat pergi, nanti keburu malam. Jagain Hyeongseob ya, Woojin?" Ucap ibunya ketika Hyeongseob selesai memakai sepatunya. Woojin hanya tersenyum manis dan mengangguk.

"Iya tante" jawab Woojin sambil mengandeng tangan Hyeongseob. Membawanya ke mobil yang Woojin parkirkan didepan rumah Hyeongseob.

Ibu Hyeongseob hanya tersenyum sambil menutup pintu.

"Anak kita sudah besarkan, yah?" Dan dibalas anggukan oleh Ayahnya Hyeongseob.

•

•

Seongwoo membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Dia habis mandi tadi, karena dia terlalu malas melakukan sesuatu jadi dia lebih memilih tidur cepat hari ini.

Baru saja ingin menutup mata, dia dikagetkan oleh pesan yang masuk dari handphonenya.

 _Apa kau sudah tidur, tuan Nerd?_

Seongwoo mengenyitkan keningnya. Seingatnya tak ada yang memanggilnya nerd kecuali..

"Kang Daniel ya? Yak! Sejak kapan kau mengetahui nomor ponselku?"

 _Ck.. kau pikir sesusah apa mencari nomor ponselmu?_

Seongwoo mengangguk, pasti dari ketua kelas.

"Kau mengangguku, aku ingin tidur"

 _Sejak kapan kau berani denganku?_

Seongwoo hanya tersenyum dan mendudukkan dirinya.

"Sejak kapan ya. Tolong jangan panggil aku tuan nerd lagi!"

 _Jangan membuatku penasaran tuan nerd._

 _Tuan nerd Tuan nerd Tuan nerd~~~_

Seongwoo mendecak pelan

"Aish... kau membuatku kesal"

 _Haha, baiklah. Besok setelah pulang sekolah_

Seongwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung karena balasan Daniel yang tak masuk akal.

"Apa?"

 _Persiapkan saja dirimu. Dan jangan kabur oke?_

Baru saja ide untuk kabur muncul dipikirannya. Daniel itu pandai baca pikiran atau gimana sih. Seongwoo menggerutu kesal.

 _Sudah tidur sana... Selamat malam, tuan nerd_

"Selamat malam, beruang"

Baru kali ini Seongwoo mendapatkan mimpi indahnya-

Begitu pula Daniel yang tersenyum sepanjang tidurnya.

•

•

Daehwi berjalan ke arah rumah Jihoon. Dia dan Jihoon bertetangga. Jadi hari ini Daehwi ingin menginap.

Setelah bercerita sedikit dengan ayah dan ibunya Jihoon akhirnya Daehwi pun melangkah masuk ke pintu yang bertuliskan 'JIHOONIE'. Disitu terlihat Jihoon yang sedang manyun tak jelas di atas tempat tidur.

"Daehwi-ya.. aku ingin cerita" ucap Jihoon sambil menahan air matanya. Daehwi pun langsung berlari dan memeluk Jihoon erat

"Ada apa?" Tanya Daehwi lembut. Jihoon langsung menutup wajahnya dan menangis.

"Jinyoung dikeluarin dari sekolah"

Daehwi mengenyit bingung.

"Bae Jinyoung yang kau maksud?"

Jihoon menepuk kepala Daehwi dan membuatnya mengaduh sakit.

"Kok Bae Jinyoung!? Woo Jinyoung yang kumaksud! Kenapa si brengsek itu yang kunangisi"

Daehwi hanya mempout bibirnya sambil mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu?"

"Dia dikeluarin dari sekolah karena Bae Jinyoung" ucap Jihoon sambil mengelap sisa air mata yang turun di pipi gembilnya.

Daewhi menutup mulutnya dan menatap Jihoon tak percaya. Ini sangat rumit pikirnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia berkelahi dengan Jinyoung. Bae Jinyoung laporin dia ke ayahnya dan kau tau kan yang terjadi" Daehwi hanya mangut-mangut dan bergidik ngeri

"Bae Jinyoung kejam ya"

Jihoon mengangguk setuju dan tak tau kalau dia-lah masalah yang membuat Woo Jinyoung dengan Bae Jinyoung berkelahi.

Oke, kita putar waktu kembali.

Itu terjadi saat pulang sekolah. Di lapangan basket yang sepi. Woo Jinyoung dan Bae Jinyoung bertemu.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku?" Tanya Woo Jinyoung sambil memasang senyuman manis yang membuat Bae Jinyoung muak melihatnya.

"Jangan bersembunyi dengan topeng, Woo. Kau membuatku muak" ucap Jinyoung dingin. Woo Jinyoung hanya tersenyum miring dan mendekati Bae Jinyoung.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu aku mendekati mainanmu?" Ucapan Woo Jinyoung menampar telak Bae Jinyoung. Dia terdiam dan membuat Woo Jinyoung tertawa keras.

"Kau sangat mudah ditebak, Tuan Bae"

Jinyoung mengepal tangannya keras. Dia sudah tak tahan dengan penghinaan ini.

"Jihoon hanyalah anak lemah, bahkan aku mendekati dirinya? Dia sangat senang, Bae. Sedangkan dengan dirimu?" Gantung Woo Jinyoung sambil tersenyum sinis.

Bae Jinyoung hanya mendelik tajam

"Bagaimana jika aku mengajaknya berkencan? Lalu aku kami berpac-

DUAGH

Bae Jinyoung membogem kuat pipi Woo Jinyoung sehingga dia terlempar jauh. Woo Jinyoung terkekeh kecil dan berusaha bangkit.

"Jangan menginginkan milikku"

Tegas.

Mutlak.

Tanpa keraguan Bae Jinyoung mengatakan hal tersebut.

Jinyoung hanya tersenyum miring. Dia membersihkan debu yang berada di pakaiannya.

"Oh ayolah, bung. Jihoon tak akan bahagia denganmu!" Teriak Woo Jinyoung.

"Tau apa kau hubunganku dengan Jihoon kedepannya?" Ucapan itu membuat Woo Jinyoung terdiam.

Bae Jinyoung mendekat dan berbisik tepat di telinga Woo Jinyoung.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa. Jadi jangan mengurusi hubunganku dengan Jihoon"

Bae Jinyoung kembali memukul Woo Jinyoung dan membuatnya terkapar. Dia mengambil handphone disaku dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Suruh ayah mengeluarkan siswa bernama Woo Jinyoung sekarang"

"Dan pastikan dia tak diterima dimanapun"

Lalu Bae Jinyoung menutup panggilan handphonenya dan berdadah ria didepan Woo Jinyoung.

Woo Jinyoung mengepal tangannya.

"Kita liat apa yang terjadi nanti, Bae Jinyoung"

•

•

Didalam mobil yang melaju sedang itu, sepasang pemuda itu masih saja terdiam canggung. Hyeongseob yang hanya fokus ke luar mobil dan melihat-lihat kota sedangkan Woojin memilih fokus ke jalanan.

"Woojin-ssi. Kita mau kemana?" Akhirnya setelah bergelut dengan pikirannya. Hyeongseob pun bertanya sambil mengalihkan kepalanya- melihat Woojin.

"Kita makan terus ke sungai Han" jawab Woojin sekenanya. Hyeongseob hanya mengangguk.

Setelah sampai ketujuan. Mereka masuk ke Restaurant dan memesan makanan.

"Apa ini tak terlalu berlebihan?" Tanya Hyeongseob setelah melihat harga makanan. Dia bukan termasuk orang yang royal dengan makanan. Bahkan bisa dihitung berapa kali dia makan mewah seperti ini.

Woojin hanya menggeleng dan memegang tangan Hyeongseob pelan.

"Tidak. Pesan yang banyak atau aku akan menghukummu" Hyeongseob menelan ludahnya kasar. Dia pun mengangguk ragu dan memesan 3 makanan sekaligus membuat Woojin bernafas lega.

"Kau tau? Tubuhmu terlalu kurus" Setelah mendengar itu Hyeongseob langsung melihat dirinya dan menggeleng lucu.

"Tidak. Aku tak ingin segendut Jihoon jadi aku mengurangi makanku.. eh" Melihat aura hitam milik Woojin, Hyeongseob pun langsung terdiam.

"Habiskan semua makanannya sebelum aku benar-benar marah"

Makanan pun tersaji didepan Hyeongseob. Dia pun segera memakan semuanya sampai tak tersisa. Woojin pun ikut memakan makanannya sambil terus melihat Hyeongseob.

Intens tapi Hyeongseob suka melihat Woojin seperti ini.

•

•

"Nah kamu sekarang kamu cerita apa, Hwi?" Jihoon bertanya sambil memakan biskuit yang ibunya bawa tadi.

"Itu Samuel..."

Jihoon menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Adik kelas itu? Kenapa dia?"

Daehwi mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mulai bercerita.

"Jadi sore kemarin waktu aku piket..."

"Daehwi! Kamu piket sendiri ya" ucap ketua kelas sambil menepuk pundak Daehwi.

"Loh kenapa?" Tanya Daehwi kebingungan.

"Semuanya sudah pada pergi. Besok aku hukum mereka. Jadi kamu sendirian ya?" Daehwi hanya menatap datar dan menghela nafas sedih.

"Maaf ya Daehwi ga bisa bantu soalnya aku ada les. Maaf ya Daehwi aku pulang duluan" setelah itu ketua kelas keluar dan meninggalkan Daehwi sendirian.

Daehwi itu penakut parnoan jadi jangan salahkan dia kalau sekarang menghidupkan musik kuat-kuat.

Daehwi mulai menyapu dan membersihkan kelas.

"Pick me Pick me Pick me Pick me Pick me~" senandung Daewhi. Dia terus menyanyi dan tak sadar ada yang menatapnya terus.

Setelah 30 menit dia pun selesai dan mengelap keringatnya.

Daehwi pun mengambil tasnya dan berniat pulang.

CKLEK!

Daehwi menekan kenop pintu secara terus menerus

"Loh kok Daehwi dikunci?"

Dia ingin menangis sekarang. Siapa yang mengunci dia disini? Dia melihat jam tangan, ini sudah jam 6 dan langit sudah mulai menghitam.

Daehwi mengecek handphonenya dan yang ia lihat hanya layar hitam karena handphonenya habis batre. Daehwi menghentak-hentakkan kaki dan berteriak.

"ADA YANG BISA TOLONG AKU?!" teriak Daehwi tapi sialnya tak ada yang mendengar.

Siapa juga yang berada di sekolah ketika 2 jam yang lalu semua orang sudah pulang?

Akhirnya Daehwi mendudukkan dirinya pasrah. Dia menangis dan merutuki nasibnya yang terlalu buruk sekarang.

"Hueee... Daehwi takut hueee..."

CKLEK!

"Siapa..." gumam Daehwi.

"Nyiram aku berani tapi dikunci sendirian malah nangis"

Daehwi mendongak dan melihat Samuel yang tersenyum senang sambil memfoto dirinya.

"Jadi semua ini kerjaan kamu!?" Jerit Daehwi. Dia segera bangkit dan kembali mencak-mencak dihadapan Samuel.

Samuel hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan meninggalkan Daehwi sendirian.

"YAK! TUNGGUIN AKU!" Daehwi pun langsung pergi dan tak lupa mengunci kelasnya.

Dan sekarang Daehwi sedang di halte. Dia menunggu bus yang ia lihat dijadwal datangnya satu jam lagi.

Lalu tiba-tiba Samuel datang dengan mobil sportnya. Dia menurunkan kaca mobil dan melihat Daehwi dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Ga ada yang jemput ya? Kasihan" ejek Samuel membuat Daehwi geram. Dia mengacuhkan Samuel.

"Ayo naik"

Daehwi tidak salah dengar kan? Dia tak sedang mengada-ada kan?

Samuel hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku tak harus capek-capek membuka pintu untuk membuatmu naik kan?"

Daehwi hanya merengut-tanda dia merajuk.

"Tidak usah. Tidak perlu" ucapnya ketus.

Samuel hanya terkekeh kecil

"Aku pernah dengar cerita katanya disitu ada yang meninggal sampai kepalanya putus gitu"

Bulu kuduk Daehwi mulai meremang. Dia mengusap bahunya pelan.

"Dan katanya dia meninggal disampingmu."

Daehwi langsung berlari dan masuk ke mobil Samuel.

Samuel menaikkan kaca mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya.

"Ayo kita antarkan si cantik ini pulang"

Dan pada akhirnya Daehwi memerah selama diperjalanan pulang.

•

•

Daehwi pun mengakhiri ceritanya dan membuat Jihoon berhenti ketawa.

"Kamu jadian aja sana sama Samuel"

Daehwi langsung mencubit pipi Jihoon kuat.

"Gila! Kamu aja sana jadian sama Bae Jinyoung!"

Jihoon yang mengusap-usap pipinya langsung mengenyit.

"Tidak akan. Sudah, ayo tidur"

Dan mereka berbaring dan mulai menutup mata masing-masing. Beberapa menit kemudian Daehwi sudah terbang ke alam mimpinya sedangkan Jihoon masih saja terbangun.

LINE!

Jihoon mengenyit bingung. Siapa yang ngeline dia jam 12 gini?

Setelah melihat Linenya dia langsung tidur cepat-cepat. Mungkin yang Jihoon tadi lihat hanyalah sebagian imajinasi dia.

Dan paginya ketika Jihoon bangun dan mengecek lagi line dia. Jihoon langsung sadar.

Bae Jinyoung

Ingin pergi denganku besok?

Terima atau iya

Jihoon sudah dihadapkan dengan pilihan yang susah.

"DAEHWI AKU HARUS APA!?"

•

•

TBC

•

•

Hai Guys. Saya balik dengan chap 3 yang terlalu panjang sehingga kalian bosan melihatnya haha.

Oke, saya tau ini bakal mengurangi kesan badboy dari mereka tapi ntar chap depan saya akan buat mereka buat mereka bener-bener 'badboys' yang disegani satu sekolah.

Disini keempat badboys ini jatuh hati dengan keempat nerd yang sialnya menurutmu mereka tipe mereka sekali.

BaeJin sama Jihoon memang awalnya musuhan tapi ada sesuatu yang buat baejin sadar bahwa Jihoon berarti dalam hidupnya/cia. Lihat ga Badboynya Baejin? Dichap depan aku bakal rubah dia badboy banget. Dan cuma Jihoon yg bisa rubah Bae jin jadi jinak

Nah nah sadar ga kalau Woojin itu badboy tapi dia itu sayang banget sama ucup. Jadi nanti ada chap yg buat kalian ngeri dengan semua kebadboy-an ujin. Aku manis-manisin aja kalian sebelum bertumpah darah/ayoloh.

Samuel dan Daehwi lebih ke benci-cinta gitu yha/biasalah anak muda. Badboynya Samuel sih lebih ke cara dia gangguin Daehwi. Dia bakal selalu ngegangguin Daehwi dan buat cinta makin tumbuh diantara mereka.

Untuk Ong dan Daniel. Daniel tuh punya ambisi besar buat ngerubah ong jadi ga nerd lagi. Soalnya dia dan diantara ketiga temennya cuma Ong yg pake kacamata terus kancing bajunya smpk keatas gitu

/bayangin style bajunya di never malah jatuh ganteng/ nanti Daniel bakal rubah Ong abis-abisan. Ditunggu loh ya Badboynya Daniel cem gimana.

Pokonya tetap lanjutin dan review ff saya ya. Kalian juga boleh masukin ide kalian dan buat saya semakin liar berfantasi/?.

Oke makasih yang udah ngereview walaupun saya penganut #banyakreviewcepatlanjut tapi ya gapapa :") ff saya juga aneh hehe. Bcs for me, review itu penyemangat banget haha. Iya tau, saya itu penggila review :(

Chap 4 nyusul ya sayang

Annyeong

UnaOne


	4. Chapter 4: Jadian?

Halo, ini UnaOne mau ngebacot sedikit. Jadi sekarang banyak ff yang dihapus karena ffnya dibilang termasuk pelecehan seksual (mengusung ff rated M Yaoi) dan kebetulan sekali FF saya juga terbilang rated M bcs dari chapter awal sudah mulai ada adegan kekerasan. Yang awalnya saya mau buat FF ini menjadi rated M tetapi saya tidak membuatnya karena hal sensitif sperti ini.

FF Yaoi dengan rated M memang lumrah dan bukan hal sensitif (btw saya sudah masuk kedalam dunia perfanfiction-an dari 2015 lalu) tetapi ada juga beberapa author yang memakai Cast Underage(Dibawah 1999 smpk tahun 2000-an) yang membuat beberapa reader merasa geli dan melaporkan ff tersebut ke akun twt (kalian pasti tau siapa).

Saya ngaku kok, saya buat ff ini memang semua castnya Underage kecuali OngNiel, Walaupun ada adegan tak seonoh(pemerkosaan) yang dari awal saya pikirkan, saya hapus dan ganti menjadi yang lebih beradab. Untuk skinship ini cuma Ciuman (Hard Kiss, it's okay kan?) Dan tidak akan lebih seperti ya, grepe2 atau apalah namanya itu. Soalnya dibawah juga Winkdeep ciuman/EA.

Okay, manteman. Saya cuma nyaranin aja nih ya, kalau yang tidak suka Yaoi sebaiknya jangan baca. Saya meringis melihat banyak sekali ff yang di private oleh Author di Wattpad walaupun mereka tidak mengusung ff rated M dan tidak memakai cast Underage. Ditolong kesadarannya terima kasih.

UnaOne present

•

•

Badboys

•

•

Cast: WinkDeep! JinSeob! Samhwi! Ongniel! (Side: HakWoong Minhyunbin Guanho)

Rate: T

Lenght: Chaptered

Discalimer: Cuma minjem nama doang hehe

Warn! :Terlalu ngedrama, Kebayakan keju, Typo!

•

•

Chapter 04

•

•

Jihoon terbangun dari mimpi indahnya dikarenakan teriakan Daehwi yang menggema sampai otaknya. Tidak, sebenarnya dia sudah bangun tapi malas untuk sekedar merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Mandi sana" titah Daehwi sambil melempar handuk yang lepas landas di wajah Jihoon.

Jihoon berteriak, Daehwi tertawa keras. Pemuda berpipi gembul itu merengut dan menatap benda persegi panjang di atas nakas, diambilnya dan langsung mengecek aplikasi yang kemarin ia acuhkan saja.

Matanya membulat diiringi teriakan(lagi) yang membuat teman hebohnya juga ikut berteriak.

"DAEHWI AKU HARUS APA!?"

"JANGAN BERTERIAK BODOH!"

Jihoon hanya merengut lucu dan memberikan Handphonenya kepada Daehwi.

"Wah.. Bae Jinyeong"

Daehwi mengangguk lucu, terus mengangguk sampai ide jahat menguasai dirinya.

 _"Sekali-sekali hehe"_ Batin Daehwi

Dia menyeringai kecil sambil melihat Jihoon yang masih sibuk mengambil baju sekolahnya di lemari.

Tangannya yang tak bisa diam, bergerak menekan huruf di keyboard, mengirimnya lalu tersenyum puas.

"Oh, aku turun duluan ya Jihoon"

Jihoon hanya mengangguk, tak sadar kalau teman hebohnya itu sudah menahan tawanya sedari tadi.

"Aduh lupa, aku harus mencharger" ucap Jihoon sambil mengangguk-ngangguk, dia mengambil Handphonenya yang berada di kasur.

Matanya yang bulat kembali membaca kilasan chatroom.

"Tunggu. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres"

1

2

3

"LEE DAEHWI! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!"

Bae Jinyeong

Ingin pergi denganku besok?

Terima atau iya

Park Jihoon

Call!

Daehwi yang sedang menguyah sarapan paginya tak kuasa menahan tawa sampai akhirnya dia tersedak.

•

•

Pemuda dengan surai hitam itu turun dari kamarnya-mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

"Mau makan apa, tuan?" Tanya Maidnya

Bae Jinyeong tinggal bersama orangtuanya, kakaknya tertuanya dan para maid. Kakaknya sedang mengerjar studinya di London sekarang, jadi sekarang mereka tinggal bertiga.

"Susu dan pancake"

Maidnya mengangguk lalu melangkah pergi kearah dapur. Jinyeong memainkan handphonenya dan tersenyum simpul melihat Linenya.

"Aku tau itu bukan kau" gumamnya pelan.

Mana mungkin Park Jihoon mengiyakan permintaan tololnya? Jinyeong menggelengkan kepalanya dan lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Jangan bermain Handphone saat berada di meja makan, Jinyeong" sahut ibunya yang tiba-tiba datang dan disusul ayahnya.

Bae Jinyeong hanya merotasi matanya jengah lalu menurut seperti anak kucing.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin mengeluarkan siswa lagi?" Buka ayahnya sambil menumpahkan sirup maple ke pancake yang baru saja disajikan para maid.

Jinyeong hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan memakan sarapannya dengan santai.

"Jawab pertayaan ayahmu, Jinyeong" sahut ibunya kembali sambil menatap tajam dirinya.

"2 tahun yang lalu kau berhenti dari kegiatan anehmu ini, dan Woo Jinyoung? Bukannya dia sahabat kecilmu?"

TRANG!

"Jangan ucapkan namanya disini, Tuan Bae"

Atmosfir keluarga itu mendadak tegang-Jinyoung menghentakkan garpunya dengan keras.

"Bae Jinyeong, sopanlah sedikit"

Ibunya memengang tangan Jinyeong-berusaha meredakan amarah anak lelakinya itu. Tapi anaknya hanya mendelik kearahnya dan menepis tangannya kasar.

"Untuk apa aku sopan dengan dia, ibu?" Sahut Jinyeong sambil menunjuk kearah ayahnya.

"Kudengar kau dekat dengan seseorang ya?" tanya Tuan Bae sambil menatap anaknya dalam.

Ini bagian yang tidak disukai Bae Jinyeong dengan ayahnya.

"Jangan macam-macam" tegas Jinyeong dingin. Tangannya mengepal kuat sampai buku-buku kukunya memutih.

"Anak dari Park Jimin, kan? Park Jihoon? Salah satu siswa terpintar disekolah, eh?" Lanjut Tuan Bae sambil tersenyum tipis, pria itu merapikan dasinya dan ikut berdiri yang membuat Jinyoung mendecih pelan.

Dia sudah muak kelakuan ayahnya. Membatasi dirinya dengan orang lain, lalu tidak boleh dekat dengan orang asing.

Kemarin Jinyoung dekat dengan pemuda manis bernama Kenta, bahkan mereka sudah dalam tahap saling 'suka' tapi ayahnya mengirim pemuda itu ke jepang. Jinyoung marah besar kala itu, selama sebulan tak ingin melihat ayahnya.

Dan sekarang giliran Jihoon? Bahkan dia belum ada pendekatan dengan pemuda itu, dan ayahnya ingin memisahkan lagi? Mana bisa Jinyeong biarkan kali ini.

"Jika kau macam-macam dengannya, aku tak kan memaafkanmu"

Jinyeong langsung bergegas pergi keluar rumah, tak peduli dengan teriakan ibunya yang menggema sampai luar, dia terlalu marah sekarang.

"Sial..."

Sementara ayahnya terdiam beberapa detik lalu tertawa keras dan mendapat pukulan dari sang istri.

"Hey, kenapa anak kita semakin sensitif setiap harinya?"

"Itu semua karena kamu!"

Ibunya dan ayahnya hanya tersenyum arti-memasang niat baik di hati.

"Kita beritau nanti saja ya, sayang?"

•

•

Seongwoo melangkahkan kakinya kearah rumah Jihoon. Iya, mereka bertiga bertetangga walaupun rumah Seongwoo agak berjauhan dari rumah Jihoon dan Daehwi.

TOK TOK

Ibunya Jihoon menyambut Seongwoo sambil menyuruhnya masuk.

"Kamu sudah makan, nak?" Tanya ibu Park, Seongwoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Langkah kakinya mendekat kearah Jihoon dan Daehwi yang saling melempar tatapan tajam. Oke, itu cuma Jihoon.

"Hey, ada apa?" Tanya Seongwoo sambil mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Haha, dia marah padaku hyung" jawab Daehwi dengan tenang tanpa tau Jihoon sudah meledak-ledak dikursinya.

"Hyung! Masa Daewhi menjawab chatku dengan Jinyeong!" Sembur Jihoon, Seongwoo hanya terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kau dekat dengan Bae Jinyeong?" Seongwoo membulatkan matanya sambil melempar pertayaan yang membuat Jihoon mendengus.

"Aku? Dekat? Bae Jinyeong? Tak akan pernah" jawabnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke wajah.

"Tapi tadi malam Bae Jinyeong ngechat Jihoon. Katanya mau diajak pergi gitu, hyung." Ucap Daehwi sambil cekikian, dia mengambil Handphone Jihoon dan memberi tau Chatroomnya kepada Seongwoo

Seongwoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lucu dan tertawa pelan.

"Kudoakan kalian langgeng ya"

"HYUNGGG!"

•

•

Mereka akhirnya pergi ke sekolah bertiga, Hyeongseob tidak bisa ikut karena katanya dia ada yang ngantar. Baru saja mereka sampai didepan pagar, lagi-lagi kerumunan itu ada didepan mata mereka.

"Siapa? Mereka lagi ya?" Mereka bertiga masuk kedalam kerumunan itu

 _"Mobil Park Woojin?"_ Batin mereka bertiga.

Pintu mobil itu tiba-tiba terbuka, membuat mereka bertiga berlonjak kaget. Woojin keluar dan berlari kecil-membuka pintu mobil satu lagi.

Dan bertapa terkejutnya Jihoon, Daehwi dan Seongwoo, yang keluar dari mobil Woojin adalah

"AHN HYEONGSEOB!?"

•

•

Pemuda manis itu hanya pasrah dirinya ditarik oleh ketiga temannya ini, dia merutuki kecerobohannya yang mengiyakan ajakan pergi bersama dengan Woojin.

Woojin hanya tersenyum melihat lucunya wajah Hyeongseob yang ditarik-tarik, dia tetap ikut-mana tau dia dibutuhkan nanti.

Ketiga temannya itu membawanya ke taman belakang lalu mendudukkan Hyeongseob di bangku. Jihoon mengacak pinggang, Daehwi memicing curiga sedangkan Seongwoo menggaruk kepalanya bingung-tak tau harus berekspresi apa.

"A-aku b-bisa j-jelaskan" ucap Hyeongseob terbata. Dia menatap ketiga temannya satu persatu.

"Cepat jelaskan" paksa Jihoon sambil tersenyum. Senyum mematikan-bagi Hyeongseob.

"J-jadi a-anu.."

"Kami berpacaran" itu bukan Hyeongseob tetapi Woojin yang mengatakannya sambil mengenggam tangan 'kekasih' barunya itu.

"APA!?"-Jihoon

"TUNGGU DULU! KAU APA?" -Daehwi

"Kau melangkahiku,Hyeongseob" -Seongwoo

Hyeongseob hanya menunduk malu dan menyenggol tangan Woojin.

"Iya, benar. Kami berpacaran. Resmi kemarin, iya'kan Seobie?"

Hyeongseob mengangguk lucu, wajahnya sudah memerah padam. Jihoon dan Daehwi masih syok ditempat sedangkan Seongwoo hanya merengut sedih.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang? Aku sedih" ucap Seongwoo sambil mengeluarkan mimik sedih andalannya, Hyeongseob langsung berlari kecil dan mengenggam tangan Seongwoo dengan erat.

"Bukan maksudku seperti itu, hyung..."

"Aku bercanda" Ucap Seongwoo sambil tertawa kecil. Dia mengelus pelan rambut Hyeongseob dan menatap Woojin.

"Awas kalau dia lecet. Jangan sakiti Hyeongseob kami, janji?" Woojin mengangguk cepat. Mana mungkin dia menyakiti kesayangannya?

"Benar, jangan lakukan hal-hal aneh kepada Hyeongseob!" Daehwi memeluk Hyeongseob sayang sambil memicing tajam kearah Woojin.

"Aku memberikanmu kesempatan, tapi jangan biarkan Hyeongseob sedih" sahut Jihoon dingin. Sepertinya dia belum menerima Hyeongseob berpacaran dengan Woojin.

Hell, Woojin itu badboy. Di tahun pertama sekolah dia mematahkan punggung seseorang yang tak sengaja menyenggol dirinya. Lalu melempar bola basket sampai terkena seorang guru magang yang akhirnya trauma. Lalu membully seorang anak berkaca mata yang akhirnya keluar dari sekolah, dan kalian mau tau? Dia adik sepupunya Seongwoo! Tapi Seongwoo sudah memaafkan Woojin.

Mana mau Jihoon kalau Woojin hanya mempermainkan perasaan Hyeongseob?

"Jin-ah. Aku pergi dulu ya?" Ucap Hyeongseob sambil tersenyum manis.

Manis sekali sampai Woojin ikut tersenyum. Lama sekali mereka memandang sampai teman-temannya harus menarik lengan Hyeongseob-untuk memutus pandangan pemuda kasmaran itu.

Setelah mereka berempat pergi. Pundak Woojin ditepuk keras, sangat keras sampai dia hampir terjatuh.

"Fxck.." umpatnya.

"Sial, aku kalah start" ucap si pemilik rambut pink dan bergigi kelinci.

"Aku bahkan baru mengantar Daehwi kemarin dan kau sudah berpacaran? Kau harus memberi tauku caranya, hyung" sahut si bule. Dia kesal kenapa hyungnya cepat sekali sedangkan dia baru saja memulai?

"Kalian saja yang terlalu lama" jawab Woojin kalem sambil meninju kuat bahu Daniel-sebagai balas dendam, sedangkan Jinyeong hanya diam dan menghela nafas.

"Aku bahkan baru mengajaknya pergi" guman Jinyeong.

"Siapa?" Tanya Daniel yang mendengar Jinyoung bergumam tadi.

"Park Jihoon ya?" Tanya Samuel sambil mencolek-colek pipi Bae Jinyoung.

Jinyeong hanya mendelik tajam kearah Samuel-tak suka pipinya dijadikan bahan mainan anak itu, Samuel hanya nyengir.

"Akhirnya kita melepas status jomblo"

"Kalian saja, aku sudah punya"

"Diam kau"

Iya, keempat badboy ini belum pernah berpacaran kecuali Woojin-dia punya mantan. Karena mereka saling terbuka-jadi mereka membeberkan rahasia masing-masing. Termasuk suka mereka berempat dengan goodboy disekolah.

Pasti sudah ketebak mereka mengincar siapa'kan?

Seseorang yang bersembunyi dibalik pintu gudang itu tersenyum seram.

Tak sadarkah mereka kalau ada yang merekam percakapan mereka?

 _"Ini akan menarik.."_

•

•

Daehwi berada di atap sekolah-sedang menyegarkan pikirannya yang belakangan ini kacau, tebak karena siapa?

Ya, karena adik kelas bule yang suka sekali menjahilinya, yang kemarin rela mengantar pulang Daehwi sampai kerumah dengan selamat.

Kejadian itu masih membekas di pikirannya, perasaan hangat membuncah ketika Samuel mengantarnya pulang, padahal dulu dia benci sekali dengan adik kelas itu.

"Daehwi?"

DEG

Itu suara Samuel. Dia membalikkan badannya, menyambut adik kelas itu dengan senyuman kecil saat Samuel menyodorkannya susu pisang serta burger kesukaannya.

"Kata Hyeongseob sunbae, kau belum makan, jadi disuruh berikan ini." Daehwi menerima susu itu dan meminumnya dalam diam, sedangkan burgernya cuma ia pandang-tak berniat untuk memakannya.

"Kau tak iri?"

Daehwi mengerutkan keningnya bingung sambil menoleh ke arah Samuel, adik kelasnya itu masih setia memandang langit luas yang berada di atasnya.

"Iri dengan siapa?" Tanya Daehwi sambil ikut duduk disamping Samuel. Matanya juga ikut memandang hamparan luas langit diatasnya.

"Iri dengan temanmu yang pacaran?"

"Hyeongseob, ya?"

Samuel hanya mengangguk dan menoleh menatap Daehwi. Dia tertegun, kenapa Daehwi sangat cantik jika dilihat dari samping?

"Iri? Aku tidak tau" jawab Daehwi sambil membalas tatapan Samuel yang sedari tadi menatapnya intens.

Mereka saling bertatapan. Saling memberi tatapan memuja. Mata keduanya memusat memberikan tatapan kasih sayang.

"Kenapa menatapku?" Tanya Daehwi pelan setelah memutus kontak itu dengan cepat.

"Kau cantik, hyung" jawab Samuel sambil mengelus pelan pipi Daehwi, membuat panas menjalar ke pipinya.

"Aku lelaki, Samuel!"

Samuel hanya tertawa kencang dan membuat Daehwi merengut lucu.

Biarkan mereka saling mendekatkan diri dan melupakan permusuhan konyol diantara mereka.

•

•

TET~

Bunyi bel sekolah membuat siswa di kelas 3-A bersorak, kecuali pemuda yang masih saja membaca buku pelajarannya, dia hanya menghela nafas panjang.

Siswa-siswa yang lain sudah pergi meninggalkan kelas, sedangkan dirinya masih membereskan buku pelajarannya.

"Ong Seongwoo!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Seongwoo menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap lawan biacaranya.

"Iya? Ada apa?" Tanya Seongwoo ke Jonghyun-orang yang memanggilnya.

"Disuruh Daniel ke parkiran" Seongwoo menepuk keningnya pelan, teringat dengan ajakan Daniel kemarin malam.

Dia mengangguk dan segera keluar dari kelas. Tidak, dia tidak akan mengikuti kemauan beruang itu, memangnya Daniel siapanya Seongwoo? Pacar juga tidak.

Seongwoo membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan memicing pelan, dia bisa melihat Daniel yang sedang duduk didepan mobil sambil bermain Handphone dari lantai 3 sekolahnya, dia pikir ini kesempatan bagus untuk kabur.

Jadi dia berlari ke belakang sekolah, berniat pergi dari pintu belakang. Karena jika dari pintu depan Daniel akan melihatnya.

Seongwoo tersenyum senang ketika dia sudah keluar dari kawasan sekolah, sepertinya niat kaburnya sudah hampir sempurna jika saja mobil berwarna hitam tidak berhenti disampingnya.

Langkah kakinya berhenti. Kepalanya ia tolehkan kesamping.

 _"Apa dia berhenti karenaku?"_ Batinnya.

Karena sang pemilik mobil tak kunjung keluar, Seongwoo kembali berjalan sebelum tangannya ditarik paksa serta dirinya yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di mobil mewah ini.

"Yak! Apa-apaan.." teriakannya mereda setelah melihat tatapan tajam dari sang pengemudi, Seongwoo berdehem pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kabur? Sudah kubilang jangan kabur, kan?" Sederet kata-kata itu membungkam mulut Seongwoo. Dia diam tak berkutik, seperti jika ia bergerak sekali saja maka pemuda disampingnya akan memperkosanya.

Dia seperti ada dikandang beruang. Beruang galak.

"Jawab aku Ong Seongwoo" perintah pemuda itu sambil menarik dagu Seongwoo-agar melihat dirinya, mau tak mau Seongwoo harus melihat jika tak mau sesuatu terjadi padanya.

"D-daniel a-aku..." ucapan Seongwoo terputus ketika Daniel mendekat padanya. Sangat dekat sampai pipinya bersentuhan dengan kepala Daniel, dia memejam matanya erat.

"Jangan kabur lagi, mengerti?" Suara berat milik Daniek membuat Seongwoo mengangguk dan membuka matanya. Ternyata Daniel hanya memakaikan dirinya selfbelt.

 _"Apa tadi aku berharap lebih?"_

•

•

"Jihoon sayang~~ yuhu~~"

Jihoon bergidik ngeri. Dia baru saja keluar kelasnya dan tiba-tiba seorang pemuda bongsor datang kepadanya.

"Seonho! Jangan seperti itu" tegur pemuda tampan yang disamping Seonho. Jihoon memusatkan atensinya ke kedua pemuda dihadapannya.

"Ada apa, anak ayam?" Tanya Jihoon sambil menatap jengah Seonho yang sedang memakan jajanannya, mata Jihoon juga melirik-lirik pemuda yang disampingnya.

"Jangan lupa beritau Eomma kalau aku akan menginap dirumah Guanlin hyung"

Jihoon itu berperan sebagai kakaknya Seonho soalnya mamanya Seonho percaya kalau Jihoon bisa ngejagain Seonho.

Biar diperjelas. Seonho itu sepupunya Jihoon.

Jihoon mencubit keras pipi Seonho sampai dia mengaduh sakit.

"Guanlin hyung... sakit!" Adu Seonho. Guanlin langsung menepuk pelan tangan Jihoon yang masih bertengger manis di pipi kekasihnya.

Jihoon hanya terdiam, menatapi perlakuan Guanlin kepada Seonho, matanya berbinar.

"Hyung.. kasihan Seonho" ucap Guanlin sambil mengusap-usap pelan pipi Seonho yang memerah akibat ulah Jihoon.

Jihoon hanya tertawa kencang dan menepuk pelan kepala Seonho sayang. Apakah ini terlihat fake?

"Maaf. Iya kau sudah berulang kali berkata seperti itu, aku ingat kok" elak Jihoon. Seonho hanya mangut-mangut dan permisi untuk pulang.

Guanlin tetap mengusap-usap pipi Seonho dan tangan satunya mengenggam tangan Seonho lembut. Jihoon yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum walaupun agak perih juga melihatnya.

Haruskah kubilang kalau Jihoon pernah suka dengan Guanlin?

"Jihoon hyung..."

Hyeongseob dan Woojin yang baru keluar kelas tak sengaja melihat kejadian tadi. Dia tau Jihoon mempertahankan senyumnya disana walaupun hatinya berontak. Hyeongseob tau bagaimana keadaan Jihoon.

Bagaimana dulu Jihoon sangat memuja Guanlin tetapi Guanlin lebih memilih Seonho. Dan Jihoon bisa apa? Dia tak mungkin menjadi egois dan merusak hubungan orang lain.

Melihat orang yang ia sayang bahagia, itu sudah cukup baginya.

Woojin hanya terdiam melihat raut wajah Hyeongseob, tangannya bergerak untuk mengechat seseorang.

"Ayo sayang"

Hyeongseob memandang wajah Woojin. Dia merengut kecil, tak tega meninggalkan Jihoon yang masih terdiam disana.

"Mama kamu bilang harus pulang cepat kan?"

Hyeongseob terdiam dan mengangguk pelan, Woojin berhasil mengajaknya pulang.

"Tapi Jihoon..."

Woojin tersenyum dan memengang pipi Hyeongseob dengan lembut.

"Dia tak akan kesepian"

Hyeongseob tentu bingung dengan maksud kekasihnya. Sebelum dia melihat seseorang yang berlari diujung barat. Senyumnya mengembang, refleks tangannya memengang lengan Woojin.

"Terima kasih"

Jihoon menunduk, perasaan yang tadi ia tahan memuncak. Kenangan yang dulunya ia tutup rapat, keluar dan mengalir dengan kencang di otak Jihoon.

Senyuman Guanlin. Tatapannya. Perlakuan lembutnya.

Semua kenangan itu seakan mengejek Jihoon, membuat setan dalam dirinya terus-menerus berkata bahwa Seonho-lah alasan kenapa Guanlin tak bersamanya.

Jihoon menekan kepalanya yang terasa berat, dia memukul kepalanya keras seakan itu akan menghilangkan kenangan yang berlomba-lomba masuk.

Tapi pukulan itu berhenti karena sebuah tangan yang menarik lengan kurus itu.

"Hentikan, Park Jihoon"

Suara itu membuat Jihoon mendongak, air matanya langsung tumpah ruah-berlomba-lomba keluar.

Pemuda itu menatapnya sedih, sungguh dia tak tahan melihat Jihoon menangis seperti ini.

"Sakit Baejin... hiks"

Jihoon sudah tak peduli dengan rasa bencinya dengan Jinyeong. Dia tak peduli kalau ini akan menginjak harga dirinya yang setinggi langit.

Dia sudah lelah.

Jihoon menarik pelan baju Jinyeong sehingga adik kelasnya itu berada dipelukannya, Jihoon mengeratkan pegangannya dan menangis keras di pundak pemuda Bae itu.

Jinyeong terpaku beberapa saat sebelum kedua tangannya bergerak mengusap pelan punggung Jihoon yang bergetar.

"A-apa -a-aku b-oleh hiks.. e-egois s-sekali ini s-saja hiks.."

Pemuda Bae itu hanya terdiam dan mengepal tangannya diam.

"Guanlin ya?" Batinnya miris.

Jihoon melepaskan pelukannya dan menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

"Maaf bajumu.."

Jinyeong menggeleng pelan, dia mengusap pelan pipi Jihoon.

"Tak apa" jawabnya.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Jihoon masih saja mengatur nafasnya yang tersendat-sendat sedangkan Jinyeong menatapnya lamat.

Setelah Jihoon merasakan dirinya sudah tenang, ujung bibirnya menaik, merangkai sebuah tersenyum tulus ke Jinyeong.

"Terima kasih"

Jinyeong tak tau kenapa setelah Jihoon mengatakan hal tersebut, kakinya berjalan mendekat, membuat kaki Jihoon berjalan mundur sampai akhirnya terpojok dengan dinding kelas, Jihoon sudah mendorong bahu pemuda Bae tetapi dia tetap bergerak maju dan menaikkan dagu si mungil.

Sangat pelan dan lembut.

Seakan Jinyeong terlalu takut memegang tubuh Jihoon sedikit saja, maka Jihoon akan pecah layaknya kaca.

Tak ada lagi cekalan dilengannya atau dagu yang ditarik kasar seperti awal pertemuan mereka. Tak ada juga umpatan demi umpatan yang dikeluarkan Jihoon karena kebanjingan atau kebrengsekan seorang Bae Jinyoung.

Semua sirna ketika bibir Jinyeong mendarat dibibirnya, kecupan lembut yang membawa ratusan kupu-kupu diperutnya terbang keluar. Tangan Jinyeong mulai mengelus pelan pipi Jihoon- yang satunya bergerak kebelakang tengkuk Jihoon-memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Harusnya dia menendang kaki Jinyoung atau menjambak rambutnya sampai putus karena keberanian Jinyoung yang telah menodai bibir yang Jihoon simpan selama hidupnya.

Tapi yang dia lakukan hanya terdiam dan membiarkan bibir Jinyoung melumat pelan-melecehkan bibirnya. Berkali-kali sehingga membuat Jihoon terlena.

Setelah itu Jinyeong melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dia menatap pemuda didepannya dan mengusap bibir yang membengkak itu

"Lupakan Guanlin dan terima aku"

Satu kalimat itu sukses membuat Jihoon menatap Jinyeong tak percaya.

Jinyeong yang ia benci yang pernah membully Eiuwoong, membuatnya masuk rumah sakit, membuat Haknyeon-kekasihnya ikut membolos demi menjaga Eiuwoong.

Jinyeong yang ia benci yang pernah bertengkar dengan Kwon Hyunbin, kakak kelasnya dikarenakan sepupu kesayangannya- Hwang Minhyun berpacaran dengan Hyunbin, kekanakan sekali.

Banyak sekali kebajingan seorang Bae Jinyoung. Merokok, menindas, mengolok para guru, berteriak didepan kepala sekolah dan? Tentu saja mengeluarkan Woo Jinyoung.

Lalu Bae Jinyeong yang sangat Jihoon benci ini tiba-tiba datang dan bersedia menjadi bahu ketika Jihoon tak tau ingin bersandar kemana lagi.

Hatinya merasa bimbang.

Pikirannya kacau.

Jalan mana yang harus Jihoon pilih?

Mengikuti ajakan Jinyeong agar melupakan Guanlin?

Atau

Mengikuti setan didalam dirinya untuk merusak hubungan Guanlin dan Seonho?

•

•

TBC

•

•

AYO! SAYA SUDAH KIBARKAN BENDERA KONFLIK DISINI MWEHEHE!

Jadi disini Jihoon itu pernah suka sama Guanlin tapi Guanlin lebih milih Seonho. Tapi Jihoon masih belum bisa Move-on. Jadi jalan yang mana Jihoon pilih?

Papa mama Baejin ada rencana apa dengan anaknya? Hayo tebak kenapa mereka ketawa-ketiwi liat anaknya marah. Baejin mainnya nyosor mulu. Mana ngegas anak org yg belum move on lagi.

Samuel sama Daehwi CIEEE CIEEE mulai suka CIEEE CIEEE. Gimana nih kemajuan dari love-hatenya SamHwi? Nanti saya jahatin ga ya hubungan mereka?/ketawasetan(1)

OngNiel di chapter depan banyak nih, kan mau kencan gitu. Ditunggu ya Ongnielnya. Saya lemes nulis bagian Danielnya, ga kuku saya tuh :(

Jinseob udah pacaran CIEE PEJE LAH PEJE/plak(2). Dichapter depan mau tau bagaimana Ujin nyatain cinta?

Guanhonya gimana nih? Bagaimana hubungan Guanho? Maaf saya buat Guanlin jadi pho. Btw I'm lowkey PanWink shipper. Mweheheehe/ketawasetan(2)

Oiya makasih banget ya untuk koreksinya BeauAnn. Saya lupa kalau Jinyeong ngoreksi namanya dari kemarin *bow*

Ffnya udah nembus 100 followers ya? :)) dan benar sekali ini ff rasa sinetron buahaha.

Ditunggu chapter depannya. Jangan lupakan Reviewnya! Thank u!

Dadah~ See you soon~

Unaone


	5. Chapter 5:Kejutan

UnaOne present

•

•

Badboys

•

•

Cast: WinkDeep! JinSeob! Samhwi! Ongniel! (Side: HakWoong Minhyunbin Guanho)

Rate: T

Lenght: Chaptered

Discalimer: Cuma minjem nama doang hehe

Warn! :Terlalu ngedrama, Kebayakan keju, Typo!

•

•

Chapter 05

•

•

Mobil sport berwarna hitam itu akhirnya berhenti disebuah kawasan Mall terbesar di Korea. Pemuda berambut coklat itu membuka pintunya, mengacak rambutnya sebentar sambil menunggu pemuda Ong keluar dari mobilnya.

Setelah itu Daniel langsung menarik lembut lengan Seongwoo dan berjalan ber-iringan. Banyak yang mendecak kagum melihat ketampanan dari seorang Kang Daniel, tapi dia sendiri hanya menatap datar orang-orang yang melihatnya.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Seongwoo pelan, Daniel hanya tersenyum kecil dan masuk ke salah satu toko.

"Nuna! Tolong!" Yang dipanggil langsung bergegas datang dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tumben kamu kesini, Dan. Ada apa?"

Daniel mengode kepada Nunanya agar membawa Seongwoo, gadis berambut pirang itu hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu menarik lengan Seongwoo "Eh?" Pekiknya.

Dia hanya pasrah dirinya didudukkan disalah satu kursi, kepalanya sudah dipegang agar tak lari kemana-mana. Kalau sudah begini, dia tak bisa kabur. Ekor matanya melihat Daniel yang tertawa sambil menampakkan gigi kelinci yang lucu itu, Seongwoo mendengus melihatnya.

 _"Awas kau Kang Beruang!"_

•

•

"Muel-ah. Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang"

Daehwi membungkuk kecil sambil tersenyum lembut, hari ini Samuel mengantarnya pulang lagi. Sebenarnya dia sudah menolak, busnya sebentar lagi juga akan datang, tapi siapa yang bisa menolak ajakan Samuel?

"Tak apa, hyung" ucap Samuel sambil mengusak gemas rambut Daehwi.

Dan pada akhirnya Samuel juga memanggil Daehwi dengan sebutan 'hyung' walaupun mereka berdebat panjang sewaktu dimobil tadi.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu depan rumah Daewhi terbuka. "Kenapa temannya tidak diajak masuk, Daehwi?" Tanya ibunya Daehwi sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Samuel. Daehwi menepuk jidatnya dan menarik tangan Samuel "Ayo, Muel~" ajaknya.

Setelah beberapa menit mengganti baju, (Samuel ditinggalkan didepan kamarnya) Daehwi pun segera menarik tangan Samuel agar mengikutinya, mereka berhenti disebuah kamar bercorak bunga, Daehwi membuka pintu, lalu berbangga dengan isi kamar itu dengan Samuel.

Itu perpustakaan pribadi milik Daehwi, disana juga terdapat Tv dan sofa kecil yang secara minimalis terletak disana, warna dinding putih-biru itu menambah kesan kekaguman Samuel yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sambil bergumam "Oh my god"

Daehwi tersenyum senang, berhasil membuat Samuel terkagum dengan kamar rahasianya ini, tangannya melipat didepan dada "Bagaimana? Keren'kan?" Tanya Daehwi kekanakan. Samuel hanya mengangguk sambil duduk disofa tersebut.

"Kamu ingin baca atau nonton?" Tanya Daehwi lagi sambil menghidupkan Tv itu, Samuel nampak berpikir, dan pada akhirnya dia memilih menonton, dengan sigap Daehwi memasukkan film yang baru saja ia beli kemarin.

Tayangan film didepan matanya tak membuat Samuel lolos untuk tidak menatap Daehwi, belakangan ini dirinya mendapatkan hobi baru- memperhatikan Daehwi.

Daehwi yang merasa risih ditatap, kini mengalihkan atensinya ke adik kelas bulenya itu, mematikan film yang baru saja mulai dan menatap tajam "Jika kamu tidak mau menonton bilang dong, masa kamu liatin aku terus sih?" mulut Daehwi merocos tak sabaran, membuat orang yang dimarahi tertawa keras.

"Kamu cantik sih hyung, kan enak dilihat"

Pernyataan jujur adik kelasnya membuat rasa hangat menjalar kepipinya, semburat merah menghiasi pipi pucatnya, Samuel yang melihatnya dengan tak sabaran mencubit pipi itu "Kamu malu ya hyung?"

Daehwi tak menjawab, dia sibuk menetralkan detak jantungnya sambil menggigit pelan bibirnya.

TOK TOK

Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan ibunya Daehwi sambil memberikan nampan kecil yang dengan sigap Samuel mengambilnya, tersenyum kecil ketika ibunya menutup pintu. Mereka memakan makanan itu dengan diam, Daehwi yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sedangkan Samuel yang sibuk dengan enaknya masakan ibunya Daehwi.

"Muel-ah, ada yang kuingin tanyakan" Samuel yang baru saja meneguk minumnya, menatap bingung, bingung karena suasananya menjadi serius.

Mata Samuel menatap Daehwi yang sedang menunduk, seperti mengindar dari tatapan nya. "Mengapa kamu bilang aku cantik?" Tanya Daehwi sambil memainkan tangannya lucu.

"Karena aku suka padamu, hyung" lirihnya.

"Apa?"

"Ah tidak, karena kau memang cantik hyung" Samuel menepuk bibirnya yang terlewat jujur belakangan ini, untung saja Daehwi tak terlalu mendengar ucapannya tadi.

Daehwi hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh, disaat itu juga Samuel pamit pulang karena ada les private dirumahnya, dia pulang setelah berpamitan dengan ibunya, Daehwi menatap mobil sport yang menjauh dari kompleks rumahnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku, Muel?"

•

•

"Kenapa cemberut begitu?"

Matanya merotasi mendengar sahutan dari kekasihnya. Tangannya segera mengambil makanan yang berada ditangan Woojin. "Hey? Seob-ah? Kamu marah denganku?"

Pemuda manis itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tangannya bergerak mengambil handphonenya dan memberikannya ke Woojin

"Kamu marah karena Seongwoo hyung pergi dengan Daniel hyung?" Yang ditunjukkan Hyeongseob tadi adalah foto Daniel dan Seongwoo yang sedang bergandengan tangan di Mall.

"Bukan marah, hanya kesal mereka tidak mengajakku" ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Woojin pun dengan gemas mencubit pipi Hyeongseob.

"Untuk apa mereka mengajakmu? Nanti kamu jadi nyamuk gitu" ucap Woojin enteng, dia tertawa melihat raut wajah Hyeongseob yang bingung. Kenapa kekasihnya sangat imut sih? Ralat sangat lemot.

"Apa salahnya aku ikut?" Tetap dalam mode merajuk, kali ini Hyeongseob menghentak-hentak kakinya kesal.

"Hyeongseob sayang, mereka sedang kencan"

Mendengar kata 'kencan' mata Hyeongseob membulat besar, dia menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Berlebihan memang, tapi dia tak abis pikir, mengapa Seongwoo berkencan dengan Kang Daniel? Dia mengetahui bahwa Seongwoo sangat tidak menyukai Daniel, karena lelaki bergigi kelinci itu selalu menganggu Seongwoo dan berambisi sekali mengubah hyung tertuanya itu. Padahal menurut Hyeongseob, Seongwoo itu sudah tampan walaupun penampilannya cupu.

"Jangan melamun, sayang" Lamunan singkatnya itu buyar. Tak punya waktu lama untuk dirinya merengek sambil memegang tangan Woojin

"Tenang saja, Daniel hyung tak akan seperti yang kau pikirkan" tenang Woojin ketika melihat kekasihnya semakin menjadi jadi-mengusap pelan tangan Hyeongseob

Woojin juga tau bagaimana hyungnya satu itu sangat jahil dengan Seongwoo. Diawal mereka masuk, Daniel memang sudah membuat ulah, dengan mengekor kemana Swongwoo pergi, mengambil baju olahraga sampai kakak kelasnya itu dihukum karena dikira tak bawa baju olahraga.

Tapi Daniel yang pertama kali melayangkan bogem mentah ke pipinya pada saat tau ia membully sepupu Seongwoo. Pada saat itu Daniel secara tiba-tiba memukulnya dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri 2 hari. Kenapa? Karena Seongwoo yang menangis kencang melihat sepupunya keluar dari sekolah-dengan alasan dibully.

Daniel itu sangat lemah ketika melihat Seongwoo menangis.

•

•

Daniel menatap jamnya, sudah 30 menit tetapi Seongwoo tetap tak mau keluar dari bilik toko, tadi Daniel menyuruhnya mencoba baju yang belikan, tetapi sampai sekarang pemuda Ong itu belum keluar. "Apa dia kabur?" Pikirnya.

Tak sanggup lagi menunggu, akhirnya Daniel memasuki bilik tersebut, tersenyum kecil melihat Seongwoo yang sedang melamun sambil menatap kaca, tapi tak sadar dengan kehadirannya yang memantul didepannya. "Jadi kau 30 menit berada disini cuma untuk melamun?" Celetuk Daniel sambil menepuk pelan pundak Seongwoo

Seongwoo yang terbangun dari lamunannya, hanya menggaruk kepalanya, pipinya memerah, merasa malu karena sekarang Daniel menatapnya intens. "Apa aku aneh?" Cicit Seongwoo pelan.

Daniel menggeleng, dia tampak puas dengan baju yang ia belikan tadi, sangat pas ditubuh Seongwoo, apalagi dengan rambut hitam yang ditata cantik di salon tadi, senyumnya mengembang begitu saja.

Seakan teringat sesuatu, pemuda Ong itu memukul kepala Daniel kuat, membuat Daniel meringis, tapi yang Seongwoo lakukan hanya tersenyum senang dan mendengus.

"Apa kau puas dengan ambisimu itu, huh?"

Daniel mengusap kepalanya, bibirnya mengerucut lucu seperti anak kecil, tak cocok dengan badannya yang besar. "Aku sangat senang, akhirnya kau menurut juga denganku"

Seongwoo hanya merotasi matanya, dia mengambil kacamata dari sakunya, ketika hendak memakainya, Daniel sudah memakaikannya kacamata bulat lucu, dia menyengit pelan. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tak cocok dengan kacamata itu, jadi lebih baik pakai yang ini" Seongwoo lagi-lagi hanya merotasi bola matanya, jengah dengan pemaksaan Daniel.

Setelah itu Seongwoo memaksa Daniel untuk bermain di Timezone, karena Daniel melihat Seongwoo antusias jadi ia mengiyakan. Baru masuk, Seongwoo langsung menyuruh Daniel untuk bermain jepitan agar dia memiliki satu boneka, walaupun sebagian uang habis, dengan susah payah akhirnya dia mendapatkan boneka beruang kecil.

Ketika Seongwoo mendapatkannya, dia langsung berlari kecil dan memeluk erat Daniel, membuat pemuda itu kaget walaupun tetap membalas.

3 jam mereka bermain, saling berbagi tawa dan senyum, saling mengenggam tangan, dan saling tertawa saat ada yang menatap keduanya iri. Seongwoo saja sampai lupa kalau dia ingin sekali memarahi Daniel karena mengubahnya habis-habisan lalu memaksanya agar berpenampilan seperti ini selamanya, entah mengapa dia menuruti kemauan si beruang ini.

"Hey, kamu melamun lagi"

Saat ini mereka di perjalanan pulang, Seongwoo lagi-lagi merengek meminta pulang setelah makan di sebuah restaurant. Tapi ketika sudah di mobil Seongwoo hanya terdiam sambil menatap kaca, Daniel tak nyaman jika di acuhkan. "Tidak hanya saja aku bingung kenapa kau berambisi sekali mengubahku?" Tanya Seongwoo.

Daniel tersenyum, dia menepikan mobilnya, menampakkan pemandangan sungai Han yang luas, lalu Daniel menatap Seongwoo yang kebigungan.

"Kau tau? Aku sangat benci melihat dirimu cupu, culun atau apalah namanya itu" Seongwoo tak terkejut mendengar perkataan Daniel, dia sudah terbiasa mendengar kalimar itu dari mulut ke mulut.

Daniel mengenggam tangannya, mengusapnya dengan pelan, ujung bibirnya naik membentuk sebuah senyuman manis yang membuat Seongwoo ikutan tersenyum "aku tak suka kau terus-terusan dibully, Ong"

Seongwoo memang sering dibully, walaupun bukan secara kekerasan tetapi itu juga terkadang melukai hati Seongwoo. Seperti mereka yang menuduh Seongwoo melakukan kecurangan saat ujian, menyuruh Seongwoo mengangkat bola basket saat olahraga, menyandung kakinya, dan kegiatan bodoh lainnya tetapi Seongwoo hanya tersenyum dan membuat Daniel muak.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Seongwoo lagi-lagi tersenyum, dia mengelus pelan pipi Daniel, mengantarkan perasaan nyaman yang membuat hati pemuda itu tenang "tak apa, aku sudah terbiasa"

"Tapi aku tak terbiasa melihatmu dibully!"

Mendengar teriakan putus asa Daniel, Seongwoo bergerak maju, mengalungkan tangannya dileher pemuda itu serta menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Daniel, membuat Daniel terdiam tak berkutik.

"Aku senang kau mengkhawatirkan diriku"

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Daniel tersenyum hangat, dia menarik Seongwoo agar duduk diatasnya, lalu mengeratkan tubuh Seongwoo semakin dekat, dalam, menyatu dengan dirinya. "Aku sayang kamu, Ong. Aku takut kamu kenapa-kenapa"

Seongwoo tertawa senang, melupakan rasa marah yang tadi sempat ada diubun-ubun, tangannya ter-ulur dengan gemas mencubit pipi Daniel.

"Aku juga sayang kamu"

Tangan Daniel mulai merambat ke belakang kepala Seongwoo, bibirnya mendekat kewajah pemuda diatasnya, lalu mengecup permukaan lembut milik Seongwoo.

"Ayo kita pulang, _tunanganku_?"

•

•

Jihoon dan Jinyeong terduduk diam ditaman, setelah berciuman di koridor kelas tadi Jinyeong menarik Jihoon pergi. Tak ada yang berani memulai percakapan. Ditangan Jihoon juga sudah mulai mencair es krim yang baru saja Jinyeong belikan untuknya.

"Jihoon?" Yang dipanggil menoleh, dia menatap polos Jinyeong.

"Ingin menjawab pertayaanku tadi?"

Sontak Jihoon terdiam, matanya kembali sayu seraya menatap Jinyeong. Ingatannya kembali berkecamuk, membuat bayangan-bayangan negatif kembali lagi menguasai dirinya.

"Mengapa?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Jinyeong tertawa, dengan gemas dia kacaukan rambut coklat Jihoon. Tak peduli Jihoon sudah menajamkan matanya dan menepis tangan Jinyeong.

"Mengapa apanya?"

Jihoon bangkit dan membuang es krimnya kasar, tangannya terangkat kembali menunjuk Bae Jinyeong, ingatannya mengingat kejadian pertama kali bertemu dengan Jinyeong.

"Aku tak peduli lagi kau siapa, Kau bersikap seolah-olah kau mengenal diriku! Kau tau? Aku muak dengan segala sikapmu, Bajingan!" Teriakan itu tak membuat pertahanan Jinyeong goyah, dia tetap tersenyum dan menatap lamat mata Jihoon yang berair.

"Kau seolah-olah mengetahui hubunganku dengan Guanlin! Memang mengapa jika aku ingin mengambil Guanlin kembali? MENGAPA AKU TAK BISA EGOIS SEKALI SAJA?"

Jihoon tak peduli lagi suaranya akan habis, tak peduli jika orang-orang mendengar teriakannya yang kelewat keras. Tak peduli lagi jika sekarang Jinyeong menatapnya sedih.

"Dengar bajingan, walaupun kau mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku bukan berarti aku membuka hatiku!"

Tangisan itu kembali pecah, dia meraung, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Menangis seperti anak kecil yang tak diberi permen oleh ibunya.

"Kau membuat Ung tak masuk sekolah seminggu, kau juga mengeluarkan Woo Jinyoung dari sekolah. Kau itu kenapa? Kenapa selalu mengacaukan kebahagiaanku?" Terdengar lirih sekali, Jinyeong langsung berlari memeluk Jihoon. Jikala tidak, maka tubuh ringkih itu akan mendarat bebas ke tanah.

"Aku tak ada berbuat salah padamu sebelumnya, tapi mengapa? Sekarang kau ingin menjadi posisi Guanlin? Haha, dasar gila" Ocehan Jihoon tetap berlanjut, walaupun dirinya menangis keras di pelukan Jinyeong.

"Kau melakukan kesalahan" tangis Jihoon berhenti seketika, dia menaikkan alisnya sebelah, tak mengerti ucapan Jinyeong.

"Kau salah karena kau telah memasuki hatiku"

•

•

TBC

•

•

 **Oiya kalian ingin ff ini lanjut apaa tida?**

Btw Chapter depan mau saya buat bully-bullyan. Ayo tebak siapa yg saya buat jadi bahan bully? Mwehehehe.

Bagaimana dengan kejutannya Ongniel Shipper? Mereka berdua sok-sokan sedih dan marah padahal mereka udah tunangan, hadeuh. Dichapter depan kalian mengetahui bagaimana sih Ongniel itu bisa tunangan?

CIA Samhwi~ ADA YANG INGIN SAMHWI PACARAN??? YES OR NO? ANGST OR HAPPY?

Jinseob saya kurangi karena kemarin sudah banyak momentnya, hehe gantian gitu dong ya. Chapter depan ada yang mau liat moment Jinseob lagi?

WADAW WINKDEEP SEDANG DIUJUNG TANDUK. Bagaimana? Bagaimana ini? Duh si Jihoon masih belum move on ternyata sampai Si Jinyeong itu bentak-bentak gitu duh. Ada apa dengan pernyataan Bae Jinyeong di akhir tadi? Ayo ada yang bisa nebak?

Kalian kenapa ngebet banget sih papa mamanya Baejin jodohin anaknya sama Jihoon? Pengen banget ya? Duh duh, saya buat tidak ya? Atau saya jodohin aja Jinyeong sama yg lain? Biar Jihoon bisa sama Guanlin/NOOOO~

Oke, makasih atas reviewnya, follow dan favnya. Saya terhura masih ada juga yang baca ff saya walau ada yang sider, yakan? Jangan-jangan kamu lagi baca ini juga XD

Unaone


	6. Chapter 6: Karam

UnaOne present

•

•

Badboys

•

•

Cast: WinkDeep! JinSeob! Samhwi! Ongniel! (Side: HakWoong Minhyunbin Guanho)

Rate: T

Lenght: Chaptered

Discalimer: Cuma minjem nama doang hehe

Warn! :Terlalu ngedrama, Kebayakan keju, Typo! YAOI NIH YAOI!

•

•

Chapter 06

•

•

 **WARNING: RATED M**

 **(BCS ADA PEMBULLYAN)**

Park Jihoon, pemuda berpostur mungil itu berjalan pelan, mata indahnya menatap kosong koridor, bisik-bisik yang memenuhi telinganya ia hiraukan, lebih memilih mendengar musik dari earphonenya.

 _"Kemarin kudengar dia berduaan sama Bae Jinyeong di taman lho"_ _"Ah masa?"_ _"Iya, tapi kayanya mereka berantem gitu. Dih mana katanya sampe pelukan, sial"_

 _"Gila!? Memangnya Bae Jinyeong mau pelukan sama dia!?"_

Lama-kelamaan bisikan itu mengalahi volume musik, dia mengerang pelan, menghentikan langkahnya lalu memandang tajam sekelompok yang tadi membicarakannya.

Baru saja dia ingin mengucapkan sumpah serapah, tubuhnya ditarik, kakinya tak berpijak, seseorang memeluknya.

"Hiraukan mereka"

Mata itu membola seiring mendengar, dengan segera ia mendorong tubuh yang dengan nekat memeluknya, membuat pemuda itu terjatuh.

"Jangan mengangguku, Jinyeong"

Bae Jinyeong tersenyum kecil sembari bangkit berdiri, tak merasa sakit hati, kakinya melangkah mendekati Jihoon, Jihoon sendiri tak mengerti kenapa Jinyeong terlalu keras kepala

"Jangan dekati aku"

Langkahnya terhenti, Jihoon menatapnya jengah lalu bergerak mundur. Sekelompok yang tadinya diam, kini kembali bersuara.

 _"Kenapa Jihoon memerintah Jinyeong?"_ _"Sialan, dia berani sekali dengan Jinyeong"_ _"Mulutnya benar-benar sampah"_

Matanya memejam kuat, tak sanggup lagi mendengar ucapan-ucapan laknat yang memenuhi pikirannya, tubuhnya akhirnya membungkuk pelan, memberikan hormat kepada Jinyeong.

"Tolong jahui aku, Tuan Bae. Terima kasih"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Jihoon langsung pergi berlari, meninggalkan Jinyeong yang geram.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu, Jihoon"

•

•

"Lee Daehwi? Mana tugasmu?"

Daehwi menggigit bibirnya pelan, tangannya meremas celana sekolah, bulir-bulir keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Kalau saja dia kemarin tidak pergi dengan ibunya ke tempat rekan bisnis, dia tidak akan lupa dengan tugas matematika.

"Jawab aku, Lee Daehwi"

"A-anu S-saem"

Kim Saem menatap datar anak muridnya satu ini, pikirannya masih tak percaya dengan ini, ranking 1 dikelas tak bawa tugas? Mau ditaruh mana wajahnya ketika dia sering sekali membanggakan Daehwi?

"10 kali 3 berapa, Daehwi?" Daehwi mengangkat kepalanya bingung, tetapi dengan semua keberaniannya, dia segera menjawab.

"30 s-saem"

Kim Saem mengangguk lalu berkata "Berdiri hormat di depan bendera selama 30 menit, sekarang" Daehwi memaki dalam hati, dilihatnya dari jendela keadaan luar sekolah, terik matahari itu membuat Daehwi berjengit pelan

"SEKARANG LEE DAEHWI!"

Daehwi langsung membungkuk singkat lalu pergi turun kebawah, berdiri di depan bendera dan mengangkat satu tangannya. Matanya menutup pelan, tak mau melihat bagaimana ekspresi teman atau guru-guru melihatnya dihukum seperti ini.

Sementara itu sepasang mata sedari tadi menatapnya dari lantai 2 kelas. Tadi Samuel Kim tak sengaja melihat arah kaca dan menariknya dia menemukan Daehwi sedang dijemur disana. Sudut bibirnya naik sampai telinga.

"Saem, pelajaranmu membosankan" Sontak satu kelas terbengong mendengar perkataan Samuel, bahkan Lee Saem juga ikutan terbengong. Samuel menguap keras, berdiri dan melenggang pergi tanpa pamit.

"Dia kenapa?"

Muridnya hanya mengedikkan bahunya, mengacuhkan anak penyumbang donasi itu, Lee Saem pada akhirnya mengalah dan meneruskan pembelajarannya.

•

•

*FlashBackOn

Seongwoo duduk manis dikursinya, menunggu rekan bisnis ayahnya yang akan dijodohkan dengannya, sebagai anak paling kecil yang dilakukannya hanya menurut, walaupun hatinya memberontak dikarenakan dia masih Smp tetapi melihat kebahagiaan Ibu serta ayahnya, dia mengurungkan diri untuk memberontak.

"Ah, Tuan Kang! Lama tak berjumpa" dia menatap ayahnya yang sedang berpelukan kecil dengan rekan bisnisnya, dia juga ikut berdiri dan mengucapkan salam, seperti yang ibunya suruh tadi malam.

"Ini Ong Seongwoo, ya? Perkenalkan ini Kang Daniel" Tuan Kang dengan segera menarik anaknya yang bersembunyi dibelakang punggungnya, Seongwoo tersenyum kecil, anak itu pemalu pikirnya.

"Jadi, sekarang kalian harus saling menyayangi karena kalian akan bertunangan mengerti?" Keduanya mengangguk secara bersamaan setelah mendengar ucapan nyonya Kang. Tak beberapa lama makanan pun tersaji didepan Seongwoo, dengan lahap ia memakan, tapi dia menyadari sesuatu.

Daniel memperhatikannya.

•

"Kenapa kamu langsung menerima pertunangan ini, Seongwoo?"

Seongwoo tertegun, baru kali ini Seongwoo mendengar suara Daniel. Setelah makan malam tadi, mereka disuruh untuk berbincang-bincang, disebuah balkon besar, saling duduk berhadapan. Seongwoo berdehem canggung.

"Aku tak mau mengecewakan orangtuaku" tak heran jika Seongwoo dapat belajar dewasa, dia memiliki kakak perempuan jadi dia bisa menyesuaikan diri sebagai anak laki-laki satu-satunya.

Daniel mengangguk pelan, dia menatap Seongwoo yang menunduk.

"Sebenarnya bagaimana tipemu?"

Seongwoo mendongak, dia berpikir-untuk menemukan tipenya dalam pikirannya. Membuat Daniel gemas melihat tingkah 'tunangannya'

"Gagah, bisa menjaga diri, karismatik, dan yang terpenting tidak mengaturku"

Daniel tertawa mendengarnya, membuat 2 buah gigi itu menyembul keluar, Seongwoo saja gemas melihatnya.

"Tetapi kenapa kamu cupu, Ong?"

Seongwoo yang kali ini tertawa, membuat Daniel mengenyit bingung. Memang, Seongwoo sekarang memakai kacamata tebal, walaupun dia berpakaian rapi, tetapi tetap saja terlihat cupu.

"Aku suka keadaanku seperti ini, aku merasa tenang"

"Tapi aku tak suka"

"Jangan mengaturku"

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa, Daniel pikir itu semua adalah candaan. Tetapi tidak, setelah Seongwoo lulus Smp dan diterima di Hanguk High School. Daniel malah muak dengan semua kecupu-an tunangannya. Tak jarang dia menemukan luka lebam atau baju sekolah basah, tetapi Seongwoo hanya mengatakan dia terpeleset. Dan ketika dia masuk sekolah itu, barulah dia tau kenapa Seongwoo seperti itu.

Seongwoo dibully.

Daniel merasa seperti bajingan.

Dia tak becus menjaga tunangannya.

Mengapa itu Daniel terus-terusan menganggu Seongwoo, selalu berada didekatnya kapanpun, mengecap Seongwoo bahwa hanya dialah yang berhak membully Seongwoo, Seongwoo juga meminta kepada dirinya untuk berpura-pura tak mengenalnya, mereka sampai bertengkar hebat kala itu. Tapi melihat Seongwoo yang menangis sambil memohon, Daniel mengalah, dia tak bisa mengatur Seongwoo terus.

Terjawab sudah kenapa Daniel sangat berambisi mengubah Seongwoo'kan?

*FlashBackOff

•

•

"Daehwi hyung"

Daehwi menatap seseorang yang datang sambil memberikannya cola dingin, matanya memicing curiga dengan adik kelas didepannya, ini masih jam pelajaran kenapa Samuel kesini?

"Mengapa kau kemari?"

Samuel hanya nyengir, dia mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan ikutan berdiri disamping Daehwi. "Loh kenapa ikutan?" Yang ditanya tak menjawab, lebih memilih melihat sepatunya, Daehwi sampai bingung kenapa Samuel seperti ini.

"Hanya ingin saja"

Daehwi menggelengkan kepalanya, gemas dengan tingkah laku adik kelasnya. Mereka berdua terdiam, pikiran Daehwi kembali memutar kejadian yang kemarin.

"Kamu kemarin bilang kamu suka aku'kan?"

Pertayaan dari Daehwi benar-benar membuat Samuel bungkam, kepalanya bahkan tak bisa ia gerakkan untuk sekedar melihat wajah Daehwi yang selalu ia bilang cantik itu. Didalam hati dia hanya bisa mengumpat kenapa bibirnya belakangan ini rajin sekali jujur.

"T-tidak"

Daehwi tertawa kencang, membuat beberapa siswa yang kebetulan lewat memandangnya aneh. Tapi dibalik semua itu perasaan aneh menyadarkan tubuhnya, pedih tapi Daehwi tak tau mengapa.

"Baiklah, tidak usah gugup seperti itu"

Samuel mengangguk mengiyakan, sepertinya rencana berduaan dengan Daehwi gagal total karena kecanggungan ini.

 _"Sial... kenapa aku seperti pengecut?"_

•

•

Seongwoo meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Daniel, menutup mata dan menikmati semilir angin yang menari diwajahnya, sementara Daniel mengusap lembut kepala Seongwoo. Mereka sedang berada ditaman, hanya berdua. Tadi, setelah Seongwoo selesai makan Daniel memaksanya untuk bertemu dibelakang sekolah. Melepas kangen katanya.

"Tumben kamu manggil aku? Ada apa?"

Daniel menyengir pelan, alasannya yang tadi sepertinya tidak diterima baik oleh akal Seongwoo, dia mengukung tubuh Seongwoo dengan tangannya, membuat pemuda Ong itu semakin dekat dengannya.

"Aku'kan ga pernah ngajak kamu ketemuan disekolah, apa salahnya sekali ini?" Seongwoo tersenyum maklum, dia mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan Daniel mengecup manis kepalanya.

Seseorang dibalik pintu terkejut melihat kejadian yang ia lihat, tangannya dengan gemetaran mengambil handphone disakunya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"H-halo?"

"A-aku l-liat D-daniel dan S-seongwoo b-berduaan d-ditaman"

Matanya kembali bergulir menatap kedua pemuda yang masih saja berlovey-dovey itu, malah mereka saling mengecup pipi satu sama lain, terlihat Daniel sedang berbicara keras sampai matanya tenggelam.

 _"Kapan kita akan menikah? Aku sudah bosan menjadi tunanganmu"_

Kakinya mundur beberapa langkah membuatnya menubruk dinding dibelakangnya. Tangannya kembali meletakkan Handphonenya ditelinga.

"M-m-mereka s-sudah b-bertunangan"

•

•

Woojin terus berlari disepanjang koridor, tak memperdulikan teguran Guru yang melihatnya, yang dia khawatirkan cuma satu. Dimana kekasihnya berada?

Tadi dia pamit sebentar ke toilet karena panggilan alam, kekasihnya itu dengan setia menunggu didepan toilet tetapi ketika dia keluar, kekasihnya hilang bak dibawa angin.

Dia juga sudah bertanya dengan teman-teman Hyeongseob tetapi semua menggeleng tak tau, dia frustasi, tak ada yang bisa membantunya sekarang. Kakinya bahkan sudah mati rasa karena terus turun dari satu lantai ke lantai yang lainnya.

"Sunbae apa kau liat Hyeongseob?" Jonghyun Kim tersenyum, dia tau Woojin sedari tadi berlari, terlihat dari nafasnya yang tersenggal. Menunggu Woojin sedang mengatur nafas, dia diam beberapa saat.

"Tadi aku lihat dia dibawa pergi. Mungkin di belakang?" Jawab Jonghyun lembut, Woojin mengangguk mengerti, membungkuk pelan dan lari kearah yang dimaksud Jonghyun tadi.

"AKHH"

Woojin berhenti, dia mengenyit pelan sambil menetralkan nafasnya yang kacau usai lari tadi, terdengar sayup-sayup rintihan dari koridor perpustakaan belakang sekolah yang memang sudah tak terpakai lagi. Kakinya bergerak sesuai insting, jantungnya terus memompa, membuat perasaan tak enak hinggap ke hatinya.

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak Hyeongseob?"

Woojin termangu

Dia kenal suara ini

Ini suara mantannya.

Kim Sohye.

•

•

Hyeongseob merapatkan dirinya di dinding, mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu sambil berdumal kenapa Woojin sangat lama dikamar mandi. Tadi dia sudah suruh ke toilet tetapi malah ngeyel bilang nanti saja, kalau udah kebelet gini'kan lama.

Matanya tak sengaja melihat sekelompok orang yang mendekat kearahnya. Mengenyit, belum ada dia melangkah mundur. Dia sudah diseret paksa, seseorang berambut pirang membekap mulutnya, tangannya dipegang agar tak memberontak. Dirinya dengan hina dicampakkan ke dinding.

"Akh..." pekiknya, Hyeongseob ingin membalas tapi tangannya kembali di pegang, gadis berambut ikal maju mendekatinya, tertawa sinis sebelum mencengkram kuat dagunya, tak seperti wajah manisnya, wanita ini sangat berbahaya.

"Kau pikir kau hebat, huh?" Suara itu terdengar sangat lembut, tetapi Hyeongseob merinding mendengarnya.

Hyeongseob kenal dia, satu sekolah juga kenal gadis ini. Salah satu biang bully di sekolah, tetapi karena ibunya, dia tetap berpijak di tanah. Mantan pacarnya Woojin, Kim Sohye.

"Kenapa kau mendekati Woojinku!?" Teriaknya mengklaim sambil mendorong kepala Hyeongseob ke belakang, dia pening sampai matanya berkabur. Tapi karena dia lelaki, dia tetap bangun dan membalas tatapan sinis Sohye.

"Kenapa jika Woojin mendekatiku? Kau bukan siapa-siapa dia lagi" kalimat berani yang terujar dari mulut Hyeongseob, membuat Sohye melangkah menampar keras pipi Hyeongseob.

Hyeongseob sebenarnya tidak bodoh dalam hal berkelahi tetapi jika 1 lawan 3 dia bisa apa? Dia cuma bisa melawan sebisa ia mungkin dan berharap tuhan menolongnya.

Bibir Hyeongseob berdarah, darahnya sampai tercecer ke lantai, tetapi tak membuat Sohye puas dengan itu. Kakinya memijak keras kaki Hyeongseob sehingga pemuda manis itu mengerang kesakitan, dia merasakan kulit kakinya mengelupas karena sepatu heels, tak sadar air matanya turun. Dia akui dia bukan lelaki pengecut tetapi ini sangat sakit.

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak Hyeongseob?" Sohye lagi-lagi tertawa, seperti iblis, dengan kesadaran yang dia punya, Hyeongseob menatap tajam Sohye yang berjongkok didepannya.

"Sepertinya wajah cantikmu itu bisa kupoles lagi, biar Woojin tak suka denganmu" baru saja tangan sial itu mendekati pipinya, tiba tiba saja seseorang menarik kerah belakang baju Sohye sehingga gadis itu tercekik.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN" teriakan yang menggema itu membuat Sohye takut, dia bersiap lari tetapi satu tarikan membuatnya kembali ke posisi awal. Tamparan tepat datang dipipi kanannya, membuatnya tertegun.

Lalu seseorang itu meninggalkannya, lebih memilih menghajar kedua orang yang masih terdiam sampai babak belur, tak puas jika kedua bajingan itu belum menutup matanya. Dia terus memukul dan memukul sampai atensinya melihat Hyeongseob tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Seob-ah!"

Itu teriakan terakhir yang Hyeongseob dengar sebelum kegelapan menguasai dirinya.

•

•

TBC/END?

•

•

Hai manteman bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Okay saya ga akan bacot kaya sebelumnya/alah. Cuma mau bilang siapa yang mau dikaramin couplenya diatas? Chapter depan mereka bakal camping, saya juga bakal buat bully lagi, _apakah saya tidak keterlaluan membuat bacok-bacokan seperti diatas?_

GILA WANNAONEGONYA BENERAN ADA ONGNIEL/sujudsyukur. saya beneran mau nangis haha.Tapi Panwink semakin berjaya ya :") aq tida apa apa aq kuat.

Maaf ya bukan Samhwi yang kena bagian bully :( kasihan daehwi wkwk. CIA PADA MAU SAMHWI PACARAN YA? CIA

Dichapter depan semuanya bakal kena bully, kalian ingin 24 jam atau dua hari kemudian baru ditemuin?/apanya? Hehehe rahasia XD

Untuk yang minta happy ending, siapp saya bakal buat thanks udah nunggu ff yang selalu update hari rabu ini hehe, thanks juga yang selalu review ututu sayang deh.

Unaone.


	7. Chapter 7: Camping

UnaOne present

•

•

Badboys

•

•

Cast: WinkDeep! JinSeob! Samhwi! Ongniel! (Side: HakWoong Minhyunbin Guanho)

Rate: T

Lenght: Chaptered

Discalimer: Cuma minjem nama doang hehe

Warn! :Terlalu ngedrama, Kebayakan keju, Typo! YAOI NIH YAOI!

•

•

Chapter 07

•

•

 **Special: Hakwoong, Dongpaca, Minhyunbin dan Guanho!!!**

Setelah kejadian itu, Hyeongseob masuk rumah sakit selama seminggu, Woojin dengan segera mengangkat dan membawa Hyeongseob ke rumah sakit terdekat. Ayah dan ibunya Hyeongseob terkejut melihat anaknya yang terkapar dikasur, untung saja tidak ada luka dalam, hanya dia sedikit pusing jika menggerakkan kepalanya berlebihan.

Dan kalian tau? Sohye dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Orang tua Woojin membantu dalam masalah ini, makanya kedua orang tua Hyeongseob sangat berterima kasih dengan Woojin.

Hyeongseob sekarang sudah bisa masuk sekolah seperti biasa, walaupun kepalanya masih berbalut perban dan dipapah, tapi dengan setia Woojin membantunya sampai masuk kelas.

Kringgg!

Bel berbunyi, Hyeongseob sudah siap mengeluarkan buku-bukunya, disampingnya Woojin hanya memperhatikan dirinya.

"Hai semuanya" karena guru tak kunjung datang, akhirnya Minhyun-ketua Osis beserta wakil yang meleper -kekasihnya- Minhyun datang ke kelas Hyeongseob. Mereka tersenyum melihat wajah bingung adik kelasnya.

"Kami mengumungkan bahwa kalian akan camping selama seminggu, untuk izin orang tua silahkan beritau masing masing ya? Jika boleh silahkan temui saya"

"Atau saya hehe" Hyunbin memotong sambil nyengir ke Minhyun, ketua Osis Hanguk High School itu hanya mendengus sambil memukul pelan pundak Hyunbin. Hyeongseob yang melihatnya jadi gemas dengan sikap Tsundere Minhyun.

"Nah untuk hal-hal yang akan dibawa Kakak akan menuliskan dipapan tulis, kalian catat ya?" Kali ini Hyunbin mengambil atensi, dia menuliskan beberapa hal dan peralatan selama Camping nanti. Setelah siap, mereka berdua pamit untuk pergi ke kelas yang lain.

"Kamu ga boleh ikutan"

Hyeongseob yang sedang mencatat, menatap bingung Woojin. Bibirnya mulai turun, melengkung, membuat Woojin menghela nafas.

"Kenapa? Kenapa ga boleh ikut? Mama aja ngasih kok kamu ga ngasih?" Tuhkan Woojin bilang apa, belum ada ngasih penjelasan apapun, mulut Hyeongseob sudah berkelana ntah kemana, kalau gini pasti susah dieminnya.

"Gini sayang"

Untung saja kelas lagi ramai karena semua orang yang berada dikelas sibuk bercerita tentang camping tadi, jadi tak ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Toh kalau diperhatikan Woojin juga tidak perduli.

"Apa!? Apa sayang-sayang!? Kamu nyebelin"

Setelah itu Hyeongseob langsung pergi meninggalkan Woojin sendiri, walaupun dengan langkah terseok dia tak peduli. Woojin mengejar kekasihnya yang sudah duduk dikantin bersama Jihoon, Seongwoo dan Daehwi.

"Aku boleh ikutan?" Seongwoo mengangguk, mempersilahkan Woojin duduk disamping Hyeongseob. Padahal sebelum Woojin kesini Hyeongseob sudah memperingatkan untuk marah ke Woojin.

"Dia marah sama kamu kenapa, Jin?" Seongwoo membuka percakapan, Daehwi dan Jihoon sudah menatap tajam Woojin. Kemarin mereka sudah memaafkan Woojin karena masalah pembullyan Hyeongseob kemarin. Walaupun Jihoon masih belum ikhlas sedikit.

"Kita akan Camping'kan?" Mereka bertiga mengangguk, Hyeongseob mengaduk-ngaduk es tehnya sambil mengerucut bibirnya.

"Hyeongseob masih belum sembuh, liat dia saja masih di papah. Bukannya ngerepotin tapi nanti kalau dia kenapa-kenapa bagaimana?" Daehwi takjub kali ini mendengar Woojin yang berbicara panjang kali ini, Jihoon mengangguk malas dan Seongwoo yang tertawa kecil.

"Tapi'kan aku ga pernah ikutan Camping, disekolah kemarin saja ga pernah dibuat beginian" Hyeongseob merajuk, membelakangi Woojin. Ketiganya hanya mendesah pelan, Hyeongseob memang seperti itu jadi jangan heran.

"Iya-iya kamu boleh ikutan tapi kamu ga boleh jauh-jauh dari aku, mengerti?" Woojin gelagapan, takut Hyeongseob marah dengannya tapi pemuda manis itu langsung mengangguk semangat dan mengecup pelan pipi Woojin. Jihoon yang melihatnya hanya bergedik, merinding katanya.

Akhirnya masalah Camping pun selesai. Seongwoo, Daehwi dan Jihoon sudah dapat izin dan diperbolehkan. Camping ini untuk satu sekolah -yang dizinkan saja yang ikut-, jadi tak heran kalau mereka menyewa bukit yang luas.

Jihoon sebenarnya malas ikut Camping seperti ini, tapi karena temannya jadi dia urungkan untuk tak ikut. Lagi pula menambah pengalaman fikirnya.

•

•

Besoknya mereka sudah bersiap-siap.

Minhyun dan kekasihnya juga sudah memimpin agar memasuki bus. Jihoon duduk dengan Daehwi, Hyeongseob dan Seongwoo berada di bus yang lain.

Mereka bersenang-senang di bus, ada yang menyanyi, ada yang dance ditempat, ada yang makan. Tapi Jihoon duduk tak bergeming, hanya mendengar musik dari earphonenya, Daehwi? Dia tidur di pundak Jihoon, tadi malam dia rela bergadang demi mempersiapkan perlekapannya.

Setelah sampai mereka disuruh membuat tenda, satu tenda diisi empat orang. Untuk itu Minhyun sudah membuat kotak pemilihan tenda, jadi nanti masing-masing mendapat satu kertas yang berisi nomor yang sesuai dengan setiap nomor tenda.

Jihoon hanya terdiam menatap kertas di tangannya, berharap yang satu tenda dengannya adalah teman-temannya. Dia membuka kertas tersebut, mendapatkan angka 1 besar lalu kakinya melangkah mencari tenda tersebut

Ketika sampai disana dia sudah ditampakkan dengan kemesraan Guanlin dan Seonho yang sedang suap-suapan chiki. Mereka tak menyadari keberadaan ada seseorang yang sudah ingin menangis di depan mereka.

Air mata itu hampir saja jatuh kalau saja Bae Jinyeong tidak mengecup kedua matanya dengan sangat lembut. Ketika membuka matanya, Jinyeong memberikannya kertas yang tadi dibagikan.

Dia tertegun.

Kebetulan apa ini? Kenapa Jihoon bisa satu tenda dengan Guanlin, Seonho dan

Jinyeong?

•

•

Pembagian tenda menurut Jihoon sangat tidak masuk akal, kenapa dia dan teman-temannya berpisah? Sebenarnya dia sudah curiga dengan kotak pemilihan itu, tapi tak mungkin'kan dia mencurigai Minhyun dan Hyunbin? Mana mungkin mereka melakukan hal tersebut?

Tenda pertama berisi: Jinyeong, Jihoon, Guanlin, Seonho.

Tenda kedua berisi: Woojin, Hyeongseob, Haknyeon dan Eiuwoong.

Tenda ketiga berisi: Samuel, Daehwi, Donghyun dan Youngmin.

Tenda keempat berisi: Daniel, Seongwoo, Minhyun dan Hyunbin.

Hyeongseob dan Woojin senang-senang saja mereka satu tenda, mereka'kan berpacaran dan lagi pula Woojin bisa menjaga Hyeongseob selalu.

Daehwi awalnya merengek tak suka karena dari kemarin dia belum ada berpapasan atau berbicara lagi dengan Samuel karena adik kelasnya itu mendadak pendiam dan menjauhinya.

Kalau Seongwoo hyung dan Daniel hanya mengangguk mengerti saja, tak repot-repot seperti Daehwi yang terus menerus merengek meminta tukar agar bersama Jihoon. Tetapi siapa yang bisa membantah Minhyun?

Dibalik semua itu ada seorang gadis yang sedang tersenyum licik di belakang tenda Jihoon.

•

•

"Teman-teman! Ayo kumpul kesini" Minhyun memperintahkan semua orang, ditengahnya ada api unggun dan ubi mentah yang sudah di bersihkan. Mereka sudah menduga kalau ubi bakar yang menemani Camping malam pertama mereka kali ini.

"Jadi karena kita bosan, Saya akan membuat satu-persatu orang agar menampilkan bakatnya di depan, setuju?" Ucap Hyunbin sambil menaikkan ujung bibirnya, semuanya mengangguk setuju walaupun beberapa ada yang mengeluh tak mau.

"Nah jadi saya akan memilih random, bola ini akan saya lemparkan tak tentu arah jadi siapa yang dapat akan maju? Ya?"

Semuanya memejam matanya, takut bola sial itu akan mengenai badan dan disuruh ke depan. Apalagi Jihoon yang sedari tadi mengenggam erat tangan Daehwi, dia sangat takut jika dia yang kena bola, Jihoon'kan tak punya bakat apa-apa.

Bola itu dilempar Minhyun tak tentu arah, murid-murid juga boleh memukul bola itu tanpa menggunakan tangan, jadi kalau bola tersebut mengenai tubuh maka dirinya lah yang maju. Paham'kan?

Melambung jauh sampai keatas karena pukulan panci dari Dongho, dia nyengir tidak tak berdosa dan disambut pukulan Minki. Bola itu jatuh tepat di pangkuan pemuda yang sedang memangku gitar. Dengan senyuman teduh, pemuda yang bernama Kim Donghyun maju dan menjrengkan gitarnya.

"Eum... Halo nama saya Kim Donghyun, saya ga tau kenapa bolanya kena ke saya. Mungkin dia tau dimana orang ganteng ya?" Murid-murid yang lain mulai mencibir Donghyun yang kepedean di depan. Donghyun cuma senyum tipis lalu matanya berputar menatap sosok manis yang duduk disana.

"Eum.. saya bakal nyanyi sebuah lagu, lagu ini buat pujaan hati saya, Im Youngmin" semuanya bersorak menggoda, Youngmin sudah menunduk malu, tak kuat dengan sahutan peluit yang menggema di telinganya.

Suara emas Donghyun keluar, dia menyanyikan lagu All of me dengan lancar, tak hentinya matanya menatap Youngmin terus menerus.

Setelah Donghyun selesai, bola itu kembali terlempar, kali ini tanpa sebuah pukulan bola berwarna biru itu terkena tangan seorang pemuda tinggi. Dia terkejut, menatap semua orang yang menatapnya, lalu dengan lemas dia maju ke depan.

Mata Jihoon berbinar, tangannya mengepal-mengatakan kata 'semangat' untuk pemuda di depannya.

"Guanlin ingin ngapain?"

Hyunbin bertanya sambil mengelus kepala Minhyun yang berada di pundaknya, murid-murid yang lain iri melihat kemesraan Ketua dan Wakil Osis ini.

Guanlin berpikir lalu beberapa detik kemudian bibirnya mengulas senyuman manis, matanya menatap pemuda yang berada di depannya, menatapnya lembut sambil memuja.

"Aku ga akan ngelakuin apa-apa. Tapi aku bakal bilang kalau aku sangat mencintai Yoo Seonho"

Lagi-lagi sorakan memenuhi malam mereka, Seonho terbengong mendengar perkataan Guanlin yang terlalu ekspos ke publik, padahal kekasihnya itu tidak suka mengumbar-ngumbar kemesraan. Tak sanggup melihat Seonho bertingkah seperti itu, Guanlin maju dan menarik hidung Seonho pelan.

Tanpa tau ada sosok yang yang menyesali keputusannya untuk Camping tahun ini

•

•

Banyak yang terjadi, setelah pengungkapan Chessy Guanlin, Haknyeon pun terkena bola sial yang kali ini dilempar oleh Hyunbin. Dengan langkah mantap dia maju kedepan sambil menarik Eiuwoong juga. Keduanya bertatapan, tangan Haknyeon terulur mengambil lengan Eiuwoong.

"Ung-ie... Maaf aku tau kamu ga suka aku kaya gini'kan?" Semuanya diam, membiarkan Haknyeon berbicara, memang sedari tadi Eiuwoong terlihat risih dengan kelakuan Haknyeon yang dibisa terbilang 'alay'.

"Aku tau kamu ingin fokus sama ujian akhir kamu, aku tau kamu pasti ingin jadi yang pertama, kita sampe berantem'kan karena aku kekanakan gara-gara ga dapat perhatian kamu?" Eiuwoong terdiam, rasa bersalah menggorogoti tubuhnya, Haknyeon tersenyum sambil mengelus tangan kurus Eiuwoong.

"Kamu jaga diri, makan yang banyak, jadi Ung aku yang gendut kaya dulu. Aku sakit liat kamu kurusan begini" semua yang melihat mulai menitikkan air mata sedih, terlalu memperdalam drama live dihadapan mereka.

"Kalau kamu minta putus ak--" ucapan Haknyeom terputus karena Eiuwoong sudah menarik lehernya, memeluk erat seakan tak ada lagi hari esok untuk memeluk.

Karena Eiuwoong menangis kencang dipelukan Haknyeon dan akhirnya mereka undur diri, memilih menyelesaikan urusan mereka sendiri. Hela nafas kecewa terdengar riuh, banyak yang kurang puas dengan ending drama tadi.

"Baik-baik bolanya sisa 3 jadi ini akan aku lempar secara bersamaan ya?" Intruksi dari Hyunbin membuat anak-anak takut, mereka mulai mundur beberapa langkah agar tak kena kekejaman bola tersebut, iya kejam karena kalau mereka yang kena, mereka mau apa?

Bola pertama jatuh mengenai kepala Woojin yang sedang tidur dipaha Hyeongseob, Hyunbin sampai sujud minta maaf karena takut dibully Woojin. Untung sekarang Woojin berubah jadi yang lebih baik, dia memaafkan saja.

Bola kedua lagi-lagi melambung tinggi, Jihoon menggigit bibirnya, karena bola itu mengarah kearahnya, matanya menutup tapi yang akhirnya kena adalah Daehwi.

Daehwi sengaja mengenai dirinya ke bola itu agar Jihoon tidak kena.

Lalu yang terakhir diarah angka 10, dimana Jinyeong sedang duduk sambil meminum Cola dingin.

•

•

Woojin melakukan Dance, lagu Get Ugly terputar dan dirinya langsung meliuk kan tubuhnya sesuai irama, membuat angle bagus, teriakan para gadis itu langsung membuat Hyeongseob cemberut, dia melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap Woojin tak suka.

Woojin nyengir ke arah Hyeongseob sampai gigi gingsulnya keluar menggemaskan, Hyeongseob meredakan amarahnya dan tersenyum. Apalagi ketika Woojin berjalan maju dan mencium kepalanya dengan mesra.

Para gadis yang tadi berteriak sekarang menangis keras.

Hyeongseob tersenyum menang.

•

•

Daehwi menggigit bibirnya, tadi dia lebih memilih diberi 1 pertayaan ketimbang melakukan hal yang lain. Minhyun sudah tersenyum, menambah kerisauan Daehwi yang menjadi-jadi. Takut ditanya yang macam-macam.

"Sebutkan 4 orang yang berarti dalam hidupmu kecuali orangtuanmu, Daehwi"

Daehwi bernafas lega, untung saja dia tidak ditanya yang aneh seperti siapa orang yang dia suka? Mana mungkin Daehwi menjawabnya, mau ditaruh mana wajahnya?

"Eum.. Jihoon, Hyeongseob, Seongwoo hyung--"

Ketiga yang disebutkan tersenyum bangga sambil berdadah ria ke arah Daehwi, dengan tak sengaja bibirnya melanjutkan jawaban tersebut.

"--Samuel.. eh?"

Semuanya tersenyum curiga ke arah Daehwi, Daehwi menghentakkan kakinya dan berkata kalau dia tak sengaja berkata seperti itu, matanya sengaja melihat reaksi Samuel.

Dan Daehwi ingin menangis saja.

Samuel tak melihat kearahnya.

•

•

"Ayo maju Bae Jinyeong~"

Jinyeong maju dengan langkah ogah, dia hanya diam sambil menatap Jihoon yang menunduk. Ingin sekali Jinyeong berlari dan memeluk tubuh lemah itu, tetapi dia urungkan karena dia harus menjalankan games ini.

"Tunggu dulu, aku ingin bertanya ke Minhyun Sunbae" Games itu disela oleh gadis berkucir dua lucu, namanya Kim Sejeong. Minhyun mempersilahkan dia bertanya, Sejeong bersemangat sambil menatap kedua orang yang akan dijadikan bahan topiknya.

"Menurut Sunbae bagaimana jika ada dua murid yang sedang bertunangan saat ini?"

Tubuh Daniel dan Seongwoo menengang, secara bersamaan mereka bertatapan. Saling membalas kekalutan masing-masing, yang ditangkap oleh mata Hyeongseob, dia curiga dengan Seongwoo yang terus menerus menatap Daniel.

"Menurut saya'sih tidak apa-apa, bahkan sekolah juga mengizinkan menikah, asal jelas dan ada bukti. Selama tidak menganggu pelajaran boleh kok" semuanya mengangguk mengerti. Daniel berusaha menenangkan Seongwoo yang berada di ujung.

"Memang siapa yang bertunangan, Jeong?" Mina bertanya, Sejeong hanya tersenyum manis lalu menjawab "Lihat saja nanti"

Daniel yakin Seongwoo sudah lemas ditempatnya.

•

•

"Sudah-sudah.. Bae Jinyeong kau ingin apa?" Minhyun bertanya, karena Jinyeong sedari tadi hanya diam dan tak bergeming. Takut kesambet, soalnya sudah malam juga.

"Aku ingin menyatakan sesuatu" jawaban itu membuat teriakan gadis menjadi-jadi. Ada yang bertengkar karena merasa mereka berdua akan di 'tembak' oleh Jinyeong hari ini, biasalah Jinyeong banyak sekali penggemarnya.

"Aku tau aku keterlaluan, aku juga tau udah nganggu hidup kamu belakangan ini, berawal dari pembullyan yang aku buat, kenapa aku jadi suka kamu?" Suara berat Jinyeong membuat Jihoon terpaku, dia mendongak dan menatap iris mata Jinyeong yang menatapnya. Layaknya kaset rusak, pikiran Jihoon kini dipenuhi oleh ciuman pertamanya bersama Jinyeong.

Jihoon masih ingat bagaimana rasa ciuman itu. Manis. Bahkan kerja jantungnya tidak membaik setelah ciuman itu terputus, dibalik semua itu. Jihoon tersenyum kecil.

"Aku juga tau kamu masih belum bisa menghapus banyangan dia dari hati kamu, aku juga tidak maksa kamu jadi pacar aku hari ini-" Gadis-gadis memekik kuat, saling berharap bahwa ada salah satu dari mereka yang di 'tembak' Jinyeong

"Jadi maukah kau membuka hatimu untukku, Park Jihoon?"

Tanpa sadar Jihoon mengangguk-mengiyakan jawaban dari Jinyeong.

Sepertinya tugasnya mencintai Guanlin selama 6 tahun dalam diam selesai sudah.

•

•

TBC/END

•

•

Pengen ngapus epepnya :( saya ga tau ini kenapa :( bawaannya pengen ngapus aja :( ga bertanggung jawab sih ya/marahin aja.

END AJALA YA. KAN UDAH BERSATU WINKDEEPNYA/canda. BESOK SAYA BUAT RATED M YA HEHEHE BULLY LAGI NIH.

Hai balik lagi ke saya jadi bagaimana nih? Jinseob masih manis aja

CIA SAMHWI ADA APA NIH? TANDA TANDA KARAM KAH?

Maafkan saya mba Sejeong ya, saya ga tau lagi siapa cameo untuk Ongnielnya hehe dan saya dapat ide buat Sejeong saja. Bagaimanakah kelanjutan Ongniel???

Oke, mungkin saya bakal ngegas buat ff karena saya sudah ditingkat akhir dan ga sempat lagi buat ff yang lebih panjang. Mungkin ini ff bakal siap dichapter 10-an yang saya masih ga tau berapa. Untuk happy ending saya sudah siapkan pokonya review terus biar nambah semangat huhu kusayang kalian semua *

Unaone


	8. Chapter 8: Karam (2)

UnaOne present

•

•

Badboys

•

•

Cast: WinkDeep! JinSeob! Samhwi! Ongniel! (Side: HakWoong Minhyunbin Guanho)

Rate: T

Lenght: Chaptered

Discalimer: Cuma minjem nama doang hehe

Warn! :Terlalu ngedrama, Kebayakan keju, Typo! YAOI NIH YAOI!

•

•

Chapter 08

•

•

Jihoon mengucek-ngucek matanya lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya. Setelah mandi tadi dia langsung tidur karena kemarin malam Seonho terus mengintrogasinya dengan pertanyaan.

 _"Hyung kok bisa dekat dengan Jinyeong sunbae?"_ _"Kalau Jinyeong sunbae macamacam bilang ke Seonho aja ya, biar Seonho hajar"_

Jihoon hanya manggut-manggut aja kala itu, tak peduli sebenarnya dengan apa yang dibilang anak ayam itu, terlebih lagi ketika setelah siap mengintrogasi anak ayam itu langsung bergelung manis dipelukan Guanlin. Jihoon yang melihatnya hanya diam-mencoba menghilangkan perasaan sakit dalam dirinya. Dia harus move on'kan?

"Kamu belum makan ya? Ini buat kamu aja" Jinyeong menyodorkan nasi teriyaki miliknya ke Jihoon, sebenarnya ia ingin menolak karena anak itu sendiri juga belum makan tapi perutnya mengkhianatinya.

Jihoon memakan nasi itu dalam diam, lalu menoleh kearah Jinyeong yang berada disampingnya- hanya menatap lurus ke depan tenda. "Kamu juga makan" Jihoon menyodorkan nasi itu ke mulut Jinyeong, dengan senang hati pemuda Bae memakan suapan dari Jihoon itu.

Hatinya menghangat-menatap Jihoon yang sedang memakan makanannya, perasaan senang menjalar kemana-mana, senyumnya tak luntur hingga suapan terakhir. "Makasih ya" ucap Jinyeong tulus sambil mengelus pelan pipi gembul Jihoon.

DEG

Jihoon menyerah.

•

•

Daehwi membidikkan kameranya, tersenyum puas melihat hasil jepretannya yang tak kalah bagus dari photografer profesional. Daehwi sangat suka dengan alam dan kamera, katanya alam itu menenangkan dan tidak berisik seperti yang di kota. Jadi jangan heran ada banyak ratusan photo alam di kamera Canonnya.

Baru saja dia ingin mengangkat kameranya, seseorang berjalan kearahnya, dia bersembunyi di balik pohon lalu mengintip siapa yang datang.

"Eum.. Gimana ya?"

Daehwi sangat kenal dengan seseorang itu, adik kelas yang belakangan ini menjauhinya tanpa alasan, adik kelas yang tadi malam membuatnya menangis karena tak memperdulikannya dan adik kelas yang membuatnya jatuh dan tersesat di penjara yang bernama Cinta.

Itu Samuel, dia sedang sibuk bertelepon dengan seseorang yang Daehwi tak ketaui siapa, tapi sayup-sayup Daehwi tau kalau itu adalah suara seorang gadis.

"Aku tau aku pengecut belakangan ini, tapi mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Jangan tanya keadaan Daehwi sekarang bagaimana.

Setelah Samuel mengatakan hal tersebut, dia berlari kencang tanpa memperdulikan kameranya yang akan rusak karena goncangan. Air mata yang tadi ia tahan, keluar membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Dia berteriak, berteriak kepada dunia bahwa dia sedang patah hati sekarang.

"Aku membencimu, Samuel!"

•

•

Seongwoo sedang memasak bareng Youngmin dan Eiuwoong, karena banyak yang belum makan dan persediaan nasi teriyaki yang dibagikan tadi juga sudah habis, mereka berinisiatif memasak sendiri.

Seongwoo memandang mie yang direbus tanpa pandangan minat, Eiuwoong yang melihatnya mengoyangkan pundak Seongwoo, takut kakak kelasnya itu kemasukan setan.

"Hyung tak apa kan?" Tanya Eiuwoong takut, Seongwoo hanya menggeleng dan mengelus lembut rambut Eiuwoong. Youngmin yang melihat interaksi keduanya tersenyum kecil.

"Oiya Ung, kamu sama Haknyeon gimana kabarnya?" Tanya Youngmin sambil mengaduk-ngaduk mie yang ia rebus.

"UHUUK" Eiuwoong benar-benar terbatuk, dengan segera Seongwoo memberikan minum. Wajah Eiuwoong memerah bahkan sampai ke telinga, dia menutup wajahnya. Youngmin dan Seongwoo serempak bersiul menggoda.

"Kami balikan, aku pikir aku terlalu egois dan lagi pula aku masih sayang sama Haknyeon" dengan malu-malu Eiuwoong berkata, manis sekali pikir Youngmin dan Seongwoo.

"Seongwoo hyung ada hubungan apa dengan Daniel?"

"UHUUUK UHUKKK... ARGH"

Kali ini Seongwoo yang terbatuk keras, dia mengkibas-kibaskan tangannya lalu menggeleng cepat. Menambah curiga dari kedua orang yang melihatnya.

"Aku sama dia tidak ada apa-apa kok, kamu dapat topik begini dari mana?" Eiuwoong menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, lalu bercerita sedikit kalau dia mendengar Sejeong yang berbicara. Youngmin mengangguk mengerti dan menambahkan kalau Mina juga ikut-ikutan.

Perasaan Seongwoo jadi tak enak.

•

•

"Hyeongseob dimana?" Tanya pemuda gingsul ke Seonho, tapi anak ayam itu hanya menunjuk ke arah taman yang ada memang ada di sekirar bukit yang mereka kemahi.

Baru saja Woojin ingin mengejutkan Hyeongseob, dia sudah di kejutkan kekasihnya sedang bercerita dengan seorang gadis, dia memicing matanya, seperti mengenal ciri-ciri gadis yang sedang tertawa manis di hadapan Hyeongseob.

"Ah, Mina benarkah?" Kekeh Hyeongseob, Mina mengangguk antusias, sepertinya rencana nya kembali berhasil lagi, tapi ketika tangannya ingin menarik tengkuk Hyeongseob. Tangan lain sudah menghalaginya.

Mina menelan ludah, tangannya mungkin sudah merah karena Woojin, kekasih Hyeongseob itu mencengkramnya dengan kuat. "Akhh..." pekikan Mina membuat Hyeongseob menarik lengan Woojin agar tidak melukai Mina.

"Kamu kenapa sih? Nanti kalau Mina kenapa-kenapa gimana?" Sembur Hyeongseob sambil mengelus tangan Mina yang memerah, Mina yang tersenyum menang membuat Woojin mendengus.

"Kamu lupa apa yang aku katakan? Waktu di atap?" Kegiatan Hyeongseob terhenti, dia menatap mata Woojin dan kembali mengingat.

"Tidak semuanya orang itu baik Hyeongseob" ucap Woojin sambil menarik pundak Hyeongseob agar semakin mendekat ke arahnya, lalu tersenyum sinis ke arah Mina.

"Dengar ya, aku tidak punya masalah apa-apa denganmu. Jangan dekati Hyeongseob lagi kalau kau masih ingin hidup" setelah berucap begitu, Woojin langsung meninggalkan Mina yang sudah memerah.

•

•

Seongwoo menggaruk kepalanya bingung, ia ingin mandi tapi air di kamar mandi habis jadi harus mandi di sungai. Dia menggigit bibir, di satu sisi dia ingin sekali mandi dan di sisi lainnya tunangannya sendiri melarangnya.

"Sekali-sekali juga tidak apa-apa" batinnya, Seongwoo turun secara perlahan ke bawah, matanya berbinar melihat betapa jernihnya air sungai ini, tapi hatinya sudah bergemuruh. Dia takut.

Baru saja Seongwoo ingin menyelupkan kakinya di air, pemuda berambut coklat datang menghampirinya. Dia menangkup pipi Seongwoo, raut wajahnya khawatir. Seongwoo mengerut bingung, dia tidak kenapa-kenapa kok.

"Kamu kenapa ga izin aku dulu kalau mau mandi ke sungai, nanti kalau kamu kenapa-kenapa gimana? Nanti kalau kamu hanyut gimana? Gimana Ong?" Seongwoo terkekeh kecil mendengar Daniel yang sedang dalam 'cerewet' mode on. Dia menarik pelan hidung Daniel. "Aku ga apa-apa, Dan. Lihat?" Seru Seongwoo sambil menyelupkan perlahan kakinya ke air. Rasa dingin yang masuk ke pori-pori kulitnya membuatnya berjengit pelan.

"Udah, kita mandi bareng"

Daniel membuka bajunya, membuat Seongwoo menutup wajahnya malu. Telinganya bahkan memerah ketika melihat perut Daniel yang berkotak-kotak. Untung saja tidak ada yang mandi di sini, jika tidak? Mungkin sudah pingsan duluan liat Daniel topless.

"Kenapa? Kamu udah sering liat juga" goda Daniel sambil menyolek dagu Seongwoo lalu tertawa manis ketika tunangannya itu memukul pundaknya pelan. Sangat menggemaskan, pikirnya.

Jihoon yang tadinya hendak mandi mengurungkan dirinya dan lebih memilih menemani Jinyeong di tenda.

"Hehe, aku sudah tau hubungan kalian, Seongwoo hyung~"

•

•

Daehwi mengusap wajahnya kasar, teringat kejadian yang membuatnya sakit hati dan mengeluarkan cukup banyak air mata. Dia sedang sendirian di tenda jadi tak ada yang mengkhwatirkan dirinya yang berpenampilan sembab itu.

"Daehwi, ya?" Pertayaan seseorang itu membuatnya bangkit untuk duduk, dia mengucek sebentar matanya lalu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kamu tidak mau makan? Itu Minhyun sudah siapkan semuanya" tanya Donghyun ramah, Daehwi saja sampai bingung kenapa Donghyun sangat baik kepada orang yang tidak ia kenal? Tapi Daehwi tak mau memikirkannya.

Sebenarnya Daehwi tidak nafsu makan, untuk menghargai kakak kelasnya itu dia bilang kalau nanti ia akan makan. Donghyun hanya mengangguk sekilas dan menepuk pelan rambut Daehwi.

Duh kalau saja Donghyun tidak punya pacar mungkin saja Daehwi akan suka dengannya.

Bukan dengan adik kelas bule itu

"Kenapa jadi ingat dia sih" sesal Daehwi, padahal tadinya dia ingin sekali menghilangkan bayangan adik kelasnya itu dari kepala dan pikirannya. Kalau bisa dia amnesia aja biar tidak sakit hati.

Tiba-tiba orang yang tadi Daewhi sesalkan kini muncul di hadapannya. Dia menyodorkan nasi yang sepertinya Minhyun bagikan. Tapi Daehwi enggan menerimanya.

"Hyung harus makan"

Ketika suara Samuel masuk ke gendang telinganya, Daehwi ingin menangis kembali. Dia berniat mengusir Samuel tapi dia tak tega

"Hyung.. Jangan seperti ini, kau nanti akan sakit" bujuk Samuel sambil memegang tangan Daehwi lembut tapi dia terkejut karena Daehwi menepisnya keras.

"Bukan urusanmu"

Entah mengapa hati Samuel hancur melihat Daehwi menatapnya tajam.

•

•

"Jinyoung!~" panggil Jihoon, Jinyeong yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil, dia benar-benar di terima, eh?

"Kamu mau tau sesuatu?" Tanya Jihoon antusias lalu ikut duduk di samping Jinyeong. Jinyeong mengangguk mengiyakan, dia menarik kepala Jihoon agar tidur di pundaknya. Dan ajaibnya Jihoon tidak menolak

"Kenapa? Hm?" Jinyeong memainkan rambut Jihoon dan terkadang menciumnya. Membuat Jihoon tertawa kecil, dia bisa merasakan datangnya kenyamanan bersama Jinyeong, seperti Guanlin dulu.

"Tadi aku lihat Seongwoo hyung dan Daniel Sunbae mandi bareng" terang Jihoon malu-malu, walaupun begitu tetap saja dia malu menceritakan sepasang lelaki yang mandi sama.

"Oh"

Jihoon mengenyit pelan mendengar jawaban Jinyeong, dia menepuk pelan paha Jinyeong dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kamu kok ga terkejut sih? Ga asik" rajukan Jihoon membuat pemuda Bae itu ingin mencium rakus bibir itu. Jika saja tidak ada yang melihat mereka, dipastikan bibir Jihoon sudah membengkak dari tadi.

"Mereka bertunangan, sayang"

Wajahnya memerah ketika di panggil sayang, tapi kemudian sadar kalau hyung tertuanya itu bertunangan dengan Daniel.

"Apa?" Kaget Jihoon sambil menutup mulutnya, duh kenapa masa depan Jinyeong lucu sekali?

"Iya, tapi kamu diam-diam aja ya? Biarkan saja mereka yang memberitau" Jihoon mengangguk mengiyakan. Kembali menaruh kepalanya di pundak Jinyeong dan memainkan tangan pemuda Bae itu.

Jinyeong senang-senang saja. Walaupun dia mengetahui bahwa dia cuma pelampiasan untuk berhasilnya Move on Jihoon dari Guanlin tapi dia tetap saja senang.

"Aku nyaman sama kamu, Bae"

Jinyeong tak bernyawa lagi di tempat.

•

•

TBC/END

•

•

ACIA ACIA AQ MALU. WINKDEEP KUU HEHEHE. SAMHWI KARAM KARAMMM~

Gimana gimana chapter ini? Btw saya udah buat 2 chapter ke depannya tapi tetap aja niat buat ngeupload hari rabu, soalnya nunggu review wkwk/ini kode.

Kalian mau langsung tamat aja atau gimana? Ayo? Gimana? Dijawab ya

Btw besok saya bakal buat kasar-kasar biar namatin badboys mereka, harusnya ini judulnya "bullying" WWKWKWK soalnya bully melulu sih, ga ada ide wkwk.

Dadah sayang akuu bye

Unaone


	9. Chapter 9: Panwink?

UnaOne present

•

•

Badboys

•

•

Cast: WinkDeep! JinSeob! Samhwi! Ongniel! (Side: HakWoong Minhyunbin Guanho)

Rate: T

Lenght: Chaptered

Discalimer: Cuma minjem nama doang hehe

Warn! :Terlalu ngedrama, Kebayakan keju, Typo! YAOI NIH YAOI!

•

•

Chapter 09

•

•

"Jadi gimana nih?"

"Oh kamu udah siapin? Bagus dong"

"Iya, aku juga udah siapin. Pasti ini berhasil kalau bisa buat mati aja sekalian mereka"

"Oh si cupu? Dia urusan aku, kamu tenang saja"

"It's Showtime, Sohye sayang~"

•

•

Minhyun meminum limunnya dengan tergesa, cuaca kali ini membuatnya gerah, untung saja para guru menyuruh anak-anak agar beristirahat di tenda masing-masing. Jadi tak akan ada yang mengeluh dengannya.

Mata rubah itu memandang Hyunbin yang sedang bermain benda persegi pintar, lalu dengan kurang kerjaan dia mengunyel-ngunyel lucu pipi Hyunbin. Minhyun seperti itu hanya dengan Hyunbin, sampai Hyunbin sendiri bingung kenapa kekasihnya seperti itu.

"Kok pipi kamu lucu gitu sih?"

"Dari dulu pipi aku memang lucu, Ay"

Kegiatannya itu terhenti karena Sejeong memanggilnya, badannya kembali tegap dan beribawa layaknya ketua osis, membuat tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Hyunbin.

"Ini aku dapatkan dari kepala sekolah kemarin, tapi lupa ngasih ke Sunbae. Maaf ya Sunbae?" Minhyun membuka map yang diberi itu dengan pandangan curiga, kenapa kepala sekolah tidak memberikannya secara langsung?

"Ah, kepala sekolah bilang dia lupa berikan ke Sunbae" lanjut Sejeong gelagapan, takut Minhyun curiga dengannya. Tapi selanjutnya Minhyun hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Sejeong pergi.

"Bin, tumben sekali kepala sekolah buat games beginian" Hyunbin mengalihkan atensinya, mengambil map tersebut dan membacanya. Sempat tak percaya di awal, tapi akhirnya dia cuma mengangguk.

"Sudahlah Ay, kerjakan saja. Nanti kepala sekolah marah terus jabatanmu diturunkan"

•

•

Guanlin menatap Jihoon yang sedang termenung sendirian, dia menatap sekelilingnya, merasa aman akhirnya Guanlin duduk di samping Jihoon dan mengejutkan pemuda gembul itu.

"Maaf ya, Aku cuma mau bicara aja" dengan ragu Jihoon mengangguk, dia membuang wajahnya asal tidak bertemu dengan mata Guanlin. Tolong, dia lemah sekali saat ini.

Tangannya digenggam, dia bisa merasakan hangatnya tangan Guanlin, dulu sekali sebelum Seonho masuk ke dalam hidup Guanlin, Jihoon lah posisi dimana Guanlin yang siap main basket tidur di pahanya, mengeringkan rambut pemuda taiwan itu dan mendapatkan senyuman manis setiap hari. Walaupun mereka berdua hanya sebatas sahabat.

Tapi sekarang setelah Seonho datang, dia tidak pernah lagi melakukan hal tersebut, kenapa? Dia menghargai Seonho selaku kekasih Guanlin, dia tak mau Seonho merasa iri dengannya.

Makanya lambat laun Jihoon menjauh dan memperhatikan Guanlin dari jauh, pertemanan mereka yang dulu erat akhirnya merengang ulah Jihoon sendiri. Dia sengaja, karena dia takut terlalu dalam jatuh ke dalam Guanlin.

Dan sekarang? Disaat dia ingin membuka hatinya untuk Jinyeong, Guanlin datang dengan santainya tanpa ada badai dan hujan mengenggam tangannya layaknya sepasang kekasih?

"Hei, nanti Seonho melihat" Jihoon melepaskan ngegaman Guanlin sepihak, mata Jihoon menangkap raut kecewa dari Guanlin.

"Tak apa hyung, kita juga sudah lama tak seperti ini, dulu kan hyung suka sekali aku ngenggam? Iya'kan?" Tutur Guanlin lembut.

Jihoon tersenyum masam, dia tak menjawab pertayaan Guanlin dan memilih untuk melihat sepatunya. Guanlin sendiri pun akhirnya diam.

"Hyung bahagia ya sama Jinyeong sunbae, maaf ga bisa balas perasaan hyung selama ini"

Jihoon terdiam

Jadi selama ini Guanlin tau perasaannya?

Dia enggan menolehkan wajahnya menatap Guanlin, tak terasa matanya memanas, dia menggigit bibirnya, menahan tangis agar Guanlin tidak khawatir.

"Aku merasa bajingan selama 6 tahun, jelas-jelas aku tau hyung suka sama aku. Tapi aku malah suka sama Seonho. Terus dengan pengecutnya aku baru bilang sekarang" ucap Guanlin kecut, dia berdiri dan menepuk kepala Jihoon sekilas.

"Maaf ya hyung, aku jan--"

"Aku maafkan, lagi pula aku sudah nyaman dengan Jinyeong. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir" Jihoon menjawab cepat lalu berlari meninggalkan Guanlin.

Seonho yang dari awal sembunyi di balik pohon, memeluk Guanlin yang menangis dalam diam.

"Maafkan aku, Jihoon hyung"

•

•

Hyeongseob, Daehwi dan Seongwoo sedang berkumpul, mereka sedang bercerita hal-hal seru lalu ketika Jihoon datang sambil nangis meraung, mereka langsung kicep tak tau harus berbuat apa.

1\. Jihoon sedang nangis.

2\. Jihoon itu susah di diamin kalau lagi nangis.

3\. Jihoon itu kalau ga di diemin bisa nangis satu harian.

Hyeongseob dari tadi sudah mondar-mandir ga jelas, Daehwi mengelus punggung Jihoon yang menangis di pelukan Seongwoo.

"Jihoon kenapa? Coba bicara sama hyung" tanya Seongwoo lembut, dari mereka berempat, Seongwoo lah yang mempunyai sifat keibuan walaupun terkadang dia bisa sangat cerewet.

"G-guanlin hiks... d-d-dia hiks..." Jihoon membalas sambil segugukan, Daehwi yang tadinya diam akhirnya mempunyai ide, dia pergi dan membuat Hyeongseob terbingung.

Lalu ketika Daehwi membawa seseorang barulah Hyeongseob mengerti, Daehwi juga menyuruh Seongwoo melepas pelukan dan memilih untuk memberikan Jihoon ke seseorang yang ia bawa tadi.

"Huaaaa kok ga ada yang mau meluk Jihoon hikss..." seseorang yang tadi dibawa Daehwi hanya menahan tawanya, kini dia membawa kepala Jihoon ke pelukannya, mengecup berkali-kali kepala Jihoon.

"Siapa yang buat Jihoon nangis? Hm? Sini biar Jinyeong hajar" ucap Jinyeong kekanakan, Jihoon yang tadinya meraung kini terdiam. Dia menubrukkan dirinya di dada Jinyeong, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Aku maluuuuu" cicit Jihoon. Pemuda Bae menarik wajah Jihoon dari dadanya dan mengecup pelipis itu lama.

"Kamu nangis cuma karena Guanlin, kan ada aku, nangisi aku aja coba" Jinyeong turun mengecup mata Jihoon, lalu ke bibir. Jihoon lagi-lagi memerah tanpa sadar ia mendorong Jinyeong.

"BAE JINYEONG AKU MALUU"

•

•

Kebesokan harinya masih sama, mereka melakukan penilitian juga dengan alam sekitar dan makan siang bersama. Lalu ketika mereka tengah terlelap tidur, mereka dibangunkan oleh suara pluit yang dibunyikan oleh Hyunbin.

Minhyun menyenggol Hyunbin yang berada disampingnya, tadi kekasihnya sudah mengumpulkan semua orang untuk melakukan games yang di suruh oleh kepala sekolah mereka.

"Baik, maaf membangunkan kalian tengah malem begini, jadi kami mendapatkan games dari kepala sekolah" sambut Hyunbin di awal, semua orang yang tadinya diam karena mengantuk kini bersorak senang terlebih lagi Sejeong yang melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Jadi masing-masing kelompok yang sudah ada di kertas ini akan memasuki hutan dan mencari 5 bendera yang sudah kami sebar di seluruh penjuru" mengangguk mengerti, mereka semua sudah siap untuk mencari bendera tersebut kecuali Jihoon yang hanya berdiri malas dan tak berniat mengikuti gamesnya.

"Tapi ingat, jika kalian menemukan rumah putih besar ditengah hutan jangan pernah memasukinya. Kepala sekolah sendiri yang melarang, mengerti?"

Lalu minhyun menyebutkan kelompok-kelompok yang akan memasuki hutan.

Sejeong, Mina, Chungha dan Chayeon masuk pertama lalu di iringi kelompok Badboys yang entah mengapa satu kelompok.

Lalu yang terakhir adalah Jihoon, Hyeongseob, Daehwi dan Seongwoo. Mereka memasuki hutan dengan santai kecuali Daehwi, belum ada masuk hutan dia sudah teriak-teriak tidak jelas.

Mereka memasuki inti hutan, tadi Seongwoo berhasil menemukan 2 bendera yang dimaksud, jadi mereka harus mencari 3 bendera lagi untuk kembali ke perkemahan dan memenangkan Games

"Bagaimana menurut kalian dengan Bae Jinyeong?" Tanya Jihoon malu-malu. Dia menutup wajah merah yang terhampar sinar bulan dengan cantiknya.

"Aku setuju, kau lebih pantas bersamanya ketimbang dengan Guanlin walaupun dia berandalan, sih" ucap Daehwi yang menatap lurus, dia tak akan bercerta tentang masalahnya dengan Samuel, biarkan menjadi air, pikirnya.

"Tidak semua berandalan itu jahat kok, Hoon" jawaban Seongwoo membuat Jihoon tersenyum kecil, sebenarnya ia ingin menggoda karena hyungnya sendiri itu dekat bahkan sampai mandi bareng dengan Daniel, tapi dia menolak.

Mereka bercakap-cakap, menggoda Hyeongseob ketika dia bercerita tentang Woojin yang cemburu tadi siang, lalu menepuk kepala Daehwi ketika dia berbicara dengan Donghyun yang terlewat lembut. Pada akhirnya mereka diam, suara hening malam mulai menghantui mereka.

"Apa kau tidak curiga apapun, hyung?" Seongwoo menoleh ke arah Hyeongseob, dia mengidikkan bahunya acuh, tak menjawab pertayaan adik tersayangnya itu sambil menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya.

"Aku merasa dari tadi kita diikuti" ucap Jihoon pelan, bahunya ia usap-usap, Daehwi yang mendengar ucapan Jihoon berteriak ketakutan. Hyeongseob tertinggal dibelakang, sedari tadi ia melamun, bukan, dia tidak sedang bertengkar dengan Woojin, kekasihnya itu bahkan sangat baik kepadanya. Tapi kenapa Sohye terus menerus memenuhi kepalanya?

Tiba-tiba mulut Hyeongseob di bekap seseorang, dia meronta dan menendang-nendang tapi ketiga temannya itu tak mendengar. Tangan itu tiba-tiba saja lengah, dia menggigit dan membuat seseorang itu berteriak, mengejutkan ketiga temannya.

"Hyeongseob hyung- _mmmph_ "

Seongwoo langsung tergelatak pingsan di bahu seseorang, begitu pula tiga lainnya yang sudah di angkat oleh orang-orang berbadan kekar lainnya.

•

•

Dua jam telah berlalu, semua tim sudah balik dengan bendera masing-masing ditangan, kecuali tim Jihoon. Hyunbin sedang menenangkan kekasihnya yang khawatir parah karena keempatnya hilang. Para guru juga sudah mencari tapi tak ketemu juga.

Tanpa tau Samuel dengan diam-diam pergi mencari ke tengah hutan, celingak-celinguk mencari pujaan hatinya beserta temannya. Matanya menyipit melihat rumah besar yang tak berpenghuni itu.

"Tapi ingat, jika kalian menemukan rumah putih besar ditengah hutan jangan pernah memasukinya. Kepala sekolah sendiri yang melarang, mengerti?"

Ini tidak logis.

Samuel tak peduli, dia memasuki rumah tersebut.

Dia hanya ingin menyelamatkan pujaan hatinya.

•

•

TBC/END

•

•

CIA AYO PANGERAN MUEL SELAMATKAN PRINCESS DAEHWI.

CIA ADA YG NYOSOR LAGI.

Asiq ada panwink mewhehehehe. Karamin tidak ya winkdeepnya. KARAM AJA SEMUA KAPALNYA

Maaf ya jarang ada Jinseob sama ongniel, dichapter depan juga ga ada manis2nya. Darah semua yg ada wkwkwk. Oiya Rated M ini bukan Naena yaXD KENAPA KALIAN SEMANGAT SEKALI BAGIAN NAENA!? NANTI AJA KALAU UDAH SAH.

CIA.

Pokonya apakah kalian ttp ingin lanjut atau tidak???

Maaf ya saya masukin banyak member IoI kesini wkwk, soalnya saya sendiri ga tau yang cocok jadi jahat siapa/sungkem.

GILA WANNAONE GO NYA PANWINK SEMUA KWKWKWKW KARAM LO SEMUA WINKDEEP SAMHWI WKWKWK/ aq ketawa sebenarnya tida ketawa.

Unaone


	10. Chapter 10: Blood and tears

UnaOne present

•

•

Badboys

•

•

Cast: WinkDeep! JinSeob! Samhwi! Ongniel! (Side: HakWoong Minhyunbin Guanho)

Rate: T

Lenght: Chaptered

Discalimer: Cuma minjem nama doang hehe

Warn! :Terlalu ngedrama, Kebayakan keju, Typo! YAOI NIH YAOI!

•

•

Chapter 10

•

•

 **RATED M BULLY**

 **Aq ga nulis aq merem :?**

Samuel membuka pintu itu dengan berani, berjalan pelan dan mendengar rintihan-rintihan pelan, kakinya berhenti di depan pintu kamar berwarna maroon.

"Lepaskan aku!" Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Samuel langsung mendobrak pintu tersebut setelah mendengar suara pujaan hatinya.

"Lepaskan dia Bajingan!" Teriak Samuel sambil mengayunkan tangannya ke wajah pemuda bertubuh kekar itu, dengan cepat ia buka ikatan ditangan Daehwi dan memeluk tubuh yang menangis kencang itu.

"SAMUEL! AWAS!"

Samuel tak dapat menghindar, tubuhnya melayang jatuh ke belakang, dia meringis keras karena tulang tangannya bergeser. Tapi dia tak peduli, dia maju dan ingin memukul pemuda itu tapi dengan gerakan cepat pemuda kekar lainnya memegang tangannya.

"Oh ternyata ini pangeran si kecil, hm?" Tanya pemuda kekar itu sambil memegang pelan dagu Daehwi, membuat Daehwi mundur dan membuang muka.

"Jangan sentuh dia dengan tangan kotormu!" Teriak Samuel lagi, dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, jika saja tangan sial yang memegang tangannya musnah maka pemuda kekar dihadapannya akan mati dengan segera.

"Jika aku tak mau?" Pemuda kekar itu memeluk tubuh Daehwi dari belakang, Samuel yang melihatnya mendidih, dia memberontak lalu memukul kepala pemuda itu dengan keras.

Tapi Samuel lengah, dia tak tau jika seseorang dibelakangnya tengah membawa kayu yang cukup besar lalu menghantam kepalanya dengan keras.

"SAMUEEEEL!!!"

Terakhir yang ia lihat hanya Daehwi yang menangisi dirinya.

•

•

"Hyung, Samuel pergi" ucap Jinyeong menyadarkan Daniel yang sedari tadi melamun, bukan melamun apa, dia sebenarnya ingin sekali mencari Seongwoo tapi mereka dilarang keras untuk mencari, entah kenapa dia sangat lemah sekali sekarang.

"Pergi kemana bocah itu?" Tanya Woojin marah, kenapa dia tidak mengajak tiga lainnya? Apa tidak terpikir oleh otaknya kalau ini semua bisa dilakukan bersama?

"Mencari Daehwi tentu saja, aku ingin pergi. Kalian?" Dibalik ketenangan seorang Bae Jinyeong, Daniel tau kalau lelaki berambut hitam itu sangat khawatir.

Daniel bangkit dari duduknya, lalu dengan segera berlari ke hutan dan disusul Jinyeong dan Woojin. Mereka langsung berpencar mencari, tetapi pada akhirnya mereka berkumpul di depan rumah putih itu.

Satu yang mereka pikirkan,

Apa benar kepala sekolah membuat games berbahaya seperti ini?

Benarkah?

"AKHHH" lamunan mereka buyar, Jinyeong sudah siap untuk mendobrak pintu, tapi Daniel menghentikannya, membuat Woojin terbingung.

"Kita harus pelan-pelan, jadi mereka tidak mencurigai kita disini. Mengerti?" Jinyeong mengangguk pasrah. Mereka dengan sembunyi-sembunyi mendekati rumah itu, lalu membuka pelan pintu itu.

Terkejut. Mereka sudah dilihatkan pemandangan Samuel yang sudah babak belur di pelukan Daehwi, Woojin langsung bergerak maju dan menghajar tiga pemuda berbadan kekar sendirian.

Menang? Tentu saja, Woojin itu mantan atlit Taekwondo kalau kalian ingin tau.

"Daehwi, bisa kau katakan padaku dimana yang lainnya?" Tanya Daniel berjongkok sambil memberikan tisu kepada Daehwi, tisu itu di manfaatkan Daehwi untuk mengelap darah yang ada di sekitar wajah Samuel.

"Aku tidak tau hyung, rumah ini besar sekali. Hyeongseob dan Jihoon di lantai atas.." jawab Daehwi yang masih saja fokus membersihkan wajah Samuel. Air matanya jatuh terus menerus membasahi wajah Samuel yang pucat, Daniel jadi kasihan.

Jawaban dari Daehwi tak menyia-yiakan kesempatan Jinyeong dan Woojin. Dengan segera mereka berlari untuk pergi ke lantai atas.

"Dimana Seongwoo?"

Tubuh Daehwi menegang, mata Daehwi langsung memanas, dia menutup mulutnya agar tak mengeluarkan isakan keras.

Daniel harap Seongwoo tidak apa-apa,

"A-air.."

Dengan satu kata itu Daniel tau Seongwoo kenapa-kenapa.

•

•

Jinyeong mendobrak setiap pintu yang ia lihat tapi dia tidak menemukan Jihoon dimana-mana, ia ingin menangis, ingin marah. Kenapa disaat Jihoon menerima dirinya ada saja masalah yang datang? Kenapa tuhan memberikannya cobaan lebih?

"PARK JIHOON!? BISA KAU DENGAR AKU?" teriak Jinyeong.

Jihoon yang tadinya masih pingsan, terbangun karena teriakan Jinyeong, dia meronta. Tangannya yang di ikat ia goyangkan agar segera terbuka dan sialnya mulutnya di lakban. Ketika dia berusaha membuka ikatan tangannya tetapi malah membuat tangannya luka dan berdarah.

"MMPHHH MPHHH" suara yang dikeluarkan Jihoon membuat pemuda kekar yang tadinya hanya diam kini murka, dia menendang bangku Jihoon sampai terpental ke belakang. Kepala Jihoon yang terantuk dengan lantai, langsung berkunang-kunang. Cairan hangat mulai mengalir di sela-sela rambutnya. Matanya hampir menutup, hatinya terus merapalkan satu nama.

"Jinyeong..."

"SIALAN!"

•

•

Hyeongseob keluar dengan langkah terseok, setelah bergelut dengan pemuda kekar, saling menendang dan berdarah akhirnya dia bisa keluar dari kamar sialan itu. Banyak sekali luka lebam di area wajahnya, kakinya juga mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak, cuma satu yang Hyeongseob inginkan, dia tak ingin bertemu dengan pemuda kekar lainnya.

Dilantai yang dingin itu Hyeongseob menangis dalam diam, kemarin dia baru saja di bully oleh Sohye dan sekarang malah tambah parah. Ketiga temannya juga ikutan, ini karena hubungan mereka dengan para Badboys kan? Sebenarnya apa salahnya siswa biasa sepertinya pacaran dengan Woojin?

Apa dia kurang pantas?

Apa dia kurang kaya?

Kenapa kalau dia kurang kaya? Keluarga Woojin juga menerima dirinya dengan baik, menjaganya dan menyayanginya. Bahkan mereka sangat mendukung Woojin dan Hyeongseob.

Lalu kenapa orang-orang tak menerima dirinya? Kenapa?

"Seob-ie?"

Langkah Hyeongseob terhenti, wajahnya ia angkat memandang lelaki dihadapannya. Ingin sekali ia bergerak untuk memeluk dan melampiaskan rasa sakitnya ke lelaki itu, tapi kenapa kakinya tak bisa ia gerakkan?

"Seob-ie! Kau tak apa?"

Bahkan ketika lelaki itu mendekat dan meneliti tubuhnya sambil mencium puncuk kepalanya. Hyeongseob tetap tak bergeming, dia hanya menangis dalam diam. Rasa sakit di tubuhnya melebur ketika melihat wajah khawatir kekasihnya.

Tanpa sadar Woojin mengangkat tubuhnya, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Woojin, tak berniat berbicara atau mengadu sakit.

Dia hanya terlalu lelah

•

•

"Cupu? Sudah bagun?"

Seongwoo mengerjap-ngerjap, membiasakan bias cahaya yang menerpa langsung ke matanya, tidak itu bukan cahaya matahari ini bahkan sudah tengah malam, tapi ini cahaya senter yang ada tepat di matanya. Dia mendesis pelan, tangannya ternyata di ikat, dan dia sedang di dekat kolam renang. Tatapannya menajam membalas gadis di depannya.

"Kenapa kamu lakukan ini?" Tanya Seongwoo sambil memberontak, tapi gadis itu hanya tertawa kencang. Dia berjalan memutari tubuh Seongwoo dan mengelus pelan pipi itu.

"Alasannya simpel. Karena aku suka Daniel"

Seongwoo tertawa keras, wajah keruh gadis di depannya membuatnya tertawa. Ternyata dugaannya selama ini benar, games ini, kebetulan ini terlalu tak masuk akal. Gadis didepannya benar-benar bodoh merancang sebuah 'permainan'

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku, bodoh?"

"Jangan sebut aku bodoh!" Teriaknya keras. Seongwoo hanya diam mengamati gadis itu.

"Jika aku bodoh bagaimana bisa aku mengetahui kau dan Daniel bertunangan?"

 **DEG**

Seongwoo terdiam, dia menatap tak percaya gadis di depannya. Matanya membola besar lalu berair, rencana di otak busuk gadis di depannya mulai terbaca.

"Jika aku bodoh bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui kau takut air, Seongwoo?"

"Ck jangan sok tau"

Dibalik kedok itu, tubuh Seongwoo sudah bergetar, air yang berada tepat di belakangnya menghantui sejak pertama kali ia bangun, seakan memanggilnya untuk segera datang.

"Apa yang tidak kutaui tentangmu? Kau itu trauma air, right? Makanya setiap pelajaran renang kau selalu absen? Apa aku benar?"

Gadis ini benar-benar berbahaya, bahkan dia bisa Seongwoo selalu absen pada saat pelajaran renang. Seongwoo menggigit bibirnya lalu berkata "Apa yang kau mau?"

Tampaknya gadis itu berpikir, ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di tangannya lalu tersenyum seram. Dia maju dan memegang bangku yang di duduki Seongwoo, memundurkannya dengan mudah.

"Sial, bangku ini punya roda. Daniel maafkan aku..."

Seakan tau apa yang Seongwoo pikirkan, gadis itu mendekatkan diri ke wajah Seongwoo, mengecup pelan pipi pemuda Ong lalu tersenyum manis. Ikatan kaki dan tangan Seongwoo juga di bukanya, pikiran Seongwoo sudah melayang memberikan pandangan positif kepada gadis di depannya. Tapi tidak, dia salah, ketika hendak berdiri gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya lagi.

"Selamat jalan, Seongwoo"

Dengan satu dorongan, bangku beserta Seongwoo langsung tercebur ke dalam air kolam yang dingin, Seongwoo tentu saja terkejut bahkan air kolam masuk ke rongga tenggorokannya dengan mudah.

Gadis itu bertepuk tangan, hendak meninggalkan Seongwoo yang sedang berusaha bernafas tapi pintu yang tadi ia kunci, di dobrak paksa oleh seseorang sampai kusen pintu itu terlepas begitu saja.

"KAU GILA SEJEONG!?"

•

•

Jinyeong menepuk-nepuk pipi Jihoon, berharap pemuda gembul itu segera bangun tapi ia tau itu tak akan berhasil, pendarahan di kepala Jihoon bahkan sudah mengalir banyak tapi yang bisa Jinyeong lalukan hanya menutupnya dengan pakaian yang ia pakai.

Benar, tadi Jinyeong datang dan menghajar pemuda kekar tersebut sendiri, walaupun perutnya di tendang dan dia sendiri mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak tapi akhirnya dia menang. Tak lupa juga dia menelfon Minhyun agar cepat datang ke rumah ini dengan membawa dokter. Untung saja sinyal bagus jika tidak? Apa yang bisa Jinyeong harapkan.

Jinyeong mengecup setiap permukaan wajah Jihoon, berharap bahwa itu akan membangunkan Jihoon walaupun sangat mustahil. Sebenarnya Jinyeong bisa saja membawa Jihoon langsung ke kemah tapi bagaimana dengan Daehwi? Dia bahkan tak bisa membawa Samuel yang juga sedang sekarat. Dia juga tak bisa egois, dia tidak bisa meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Hey, Jihoon. Bangunlah, ini aku Jinyeong" ucap Jinyeong lembut sambil menyisir pelan rambut Jihoon yang kacau, tangannya mengelus pelan pipi pucat itu.

Jinyeong sendiri tak tau dia sedang berhalusinasi atau tidak, tapi ia melihat Jihoon membuka matanya secara perlahan, tersenyum kecil, membuat mata Jinyeong memanas.

"H-hey, k-kenapa n-nangis?" Ucap Jihoon terbata, ingin sekali Jihoon mengapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Jinyeong tapi tangannya terlalu lemah untuk digerakkan.

"A-a-aku s-sayang k-k-kamu"

Jihoon menutup matanya beriringan dengan datangnya Minhyun di rumah tersebut.

•

•

*Flashback*

"Daniel?"

"Ya?"

"Ada yang mau tante bicarakan" ucap mama Seongwoo sambil menyuruh Daniel duduk. Dia meminum teh hangatnya lalu berdehem pelan.

"Begini, tante cuma bilang Seongwoo itu trauma sama air" Daniel terkejut, dibalik kecupuan Seongwoo ternyata ada niat juga dia seperti itu, fikirnya.

"Waktu kecil dia pernah tenggelam di pantai, jadi sampai sekarang bayangan itu tetap ada. Jadi tante minta tolong jagain dia ya? Jangan sampai dia tenggelam lagi" ucapan mama Seongwoo sambil megang tangan Daniel berharap, Daniel mengangguk mengiyakan.

Terlebih itu-lah mengapa Daniel sangat melarang Seongwoo pergi ke kolam renang atau pantai. Lagi pula ketiga teman Seongwoo juga mengetahui jadi dia juga bisa bernafas lega.

Daniel menampar kuat Sejeong sambil melempar tubuh gadis itu ke dinding. Monster didalam tubuhnya bangkit, dia tak bisa lagi menoleransi perempuan kah atau laki-laki kah yang ia lawan. Matanya buta oleh kemarahan. Sejeong mengerang sakit, dia dengan segera keluar kabur tapi Daniel tak peduli, dengan segera dia membuka baju dan masuk ke dalam air.

Dia menyelam lebih dalam sambil menarik Seongwoo kedalam pelukannya, bibirnya mendekat ke arah bibir Seongwoo yang terbuka, memberikan nafas buatan secara langsung di dalam air. Kakinya ia dorong untuk naik ke atas dan membaringkan tubuh Seongwoo di lantai.

Daniel menekan dada Seongwoo terus-menerus, dia juga memberikan nafas buatan lagi. "Kumohon sayang" gumamnya selalu. Sampai akhirnya Seongwoo terbatuk dan memuntahkan isi air yang tadi di rongga dadanya.

"A-a-ai-r.."

Daniel segera mengangkat tubuh basah Seongwoo, bernafas lega ketika menemukan Minhyun dan anak-anak lainnya yang berkerumunan di depan pintu rumah.

"Minhyun, tolong selamatkan Seongwoo" ucapnya lirih, Minhyun awalnya terkejut tapi langsung menyuruh Daniel untuk menaruh Seongwoo di tandu dan ikut menggiring Seongwoo sampai ke tenda.

"Hey hyung, kau harus ganti baju dulu" ucap Woojin sambil memberikan handuk ke Daniel, tapi lelaki yang dijuluki Seongwoo beruang itu hanya terdiam dan mengamati tubuh Seongwoo yang sedang di tangani oleh dokter dan anak pmr lainnya.

"Jantungnya melemah, kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit"

Ucapan dokter itu membuat Daniel benar-benar merasa dia seperti bajingan.

•

•

"PARK JIHOON JUGA HARUS DI BAWA KE RUMAH SAKIT!"

"SAMUEL KIM JUGA! LAPOR UNTUK MEMANGGIL AMBULANCE CEPAT!"

Semuanya kalap saat itu, sibuk menelpon Ambulance agar cepat datang ke perkemahan mereka. Minhyun juga menelfon kepala sekolah agar masalah ini cepat tertangani.

15 menit kemudian tiga Ambulance datang, langsung saja Seongwoo, Samuel dan Jihoon diberi pertolongan pertama sedangkan yang terluka lainnya juga ikut ke dalam Ambulance.

Meninggalkan Seonho yang syok dipelukan Guanlin karena sepupunya itu tengah dalam kondisi kritis.

•

•

TBC/END

•

•

SAKIT SEMUA AYOOO~ GIMANA JADINYA INI AYO~ APAKAH INI MASIH BERLANJUT?.

NAH TERIMA KASIH ATAS KRITIKNYA **nicelline** terima kasih sudah mengingatkan ㅠㅠ saya ga tau kenapa ffnya tiba-tiba menjadi non-baku, awalnya saya ingin membuat variasi/? Agar pembaca lebih tertarik, dan ternyata responnya bertimbang balik, jadi terima kasih sudah memberikan kritik yang membangun *bow* Saya bakal usahain ffnya berawal seperti biasa, yang baku begitu. *sungkem **nicelline** *

Btw saya sudah buat sampe chapter 16 XD apakah ff ini berakhir di chapter 20?

Kalian ingin ada yang meninggal tida/YEU KURANG AJAR..

Hehe, tida meninggal kok, ini bukan sinetron wkwk. Palingan cuma luka serius doang untuk kedua pemain :))

Jadi sekali lagi kalau ada yang Sejeong biased, saya minta maaf karena buat Sejeong jadi antagonis padahal bias saya Sejeong ㅠㅠ ya ampun mba, maafin saya.

Nah... Besok ada yang karam nih, tida karam sih. Lebih tepatnya ada yang beranteman gitu. HEHEHEHE SEXY BABY OH MY LADY~

Unaone


	11. Chapter 11: JINSEOB

UnaOne present

•

•

Badboys

•

•

Cast: WinkDeep! JinSeob! Samhwi! Ongniel! (Side: HakWoong Minhyunbin Guanho)

Rate: T

Lenght: Chaptered

Discalimer: Cuma minjem nama doang hehe

Warn! :Terlalu ngedrama, Kebayakan keju, Typo! YAOI NIH YAOI!

•

•

Chapter 11

•

•

 **-JINSEOB-**

Semua korban langsung masuk ke ruang UGD, di dalam sana mereka di pakaikan alat pernafasan dan alat-alat lainnya. Para suster bolak-balik keluar masuk, menambah kekalutan semua yang menunggu.

Minhyun tadi sudah menyuruh Jinyeong, Woojin dan Daniel untuk mengganti baju karena baju mereka tak layak di pakai, karena terkena darah. Sedangkan Daehwi sedang berada di rawat inap Hyeongseob, yang bersebelahan dengan ruang UGD.

Di ruang inap Hyeongseob, Daehwi hanya diam termenung. Hyeongseob belum bangun karena dibius, kakinya yang luka itu ternyata sangat fatal kata dokter.

Jika saja kaki Hyeongseob tidak ditangani lebih lanjut, dia akan lumpuh permanent.

Woojin yang tadi mendengar kabar itu langsung marah, dia membuang semua apa yang dilihatnya, seperti orang kesetanan. Untung saja Jinyeong berhasil menenangkan Woojin dan sekarang dia sedang meraung tak jelas di luar ruangan.

Satu kelemahan Woojin terkuak layaknya buku tertiup angin.

"Daehwi, keluar dulu ya? Biar Woojin yang temani Hyeongseob" ajak Daniel, yang diajak sebenarnya enggan tetapi melihat betapa kacaunya Woojin, Daehwi mengangguk segera.

Setelah keluarnya Daehwi, Woojin masuk sambil menunduk. Dia mengenggam tangan dingin Hyeongseob dan menciumnya silih berganti. Mengamati wajah cantik Hyeongseob yang terlewat anggun di tidurnya.

"Kamu kapan bangunnya?" Tanya Woojin sambil merengek kecil, dia mencium kening Hyeongseob lama dan menangis. Terus menangis sampai air matanya mengenai wajah Hyeongseob.

Woojin takkan selemah ini sebenarnya. Dia sangat kuat, disaat nenek yang ia sayangi meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu dia tak mengeluarkan air mata sedikit pun, disaat ayahnya membentaknya dan mengklaim dirinya sebagai anak kurang ajar dia hanya diam membisu.

Tak pernah sekalipun Woojin mengeluarkan mata selama 17 tahun, dan dengan kurang ajarnya air mata yang ia jaga itu keluar hanya karena Hyeongseob, kekasihnya. Pemuda manis yang awalnya cuma ia jadikan mainan, yang kini telah merubah Woojin.

Hanya Hyeongseob yang bisa merubah Woojin menjadi manusia layak.

Benar, Woojin sebenarnya hanya main-main dengan Hyeongseob. Karena pikirnya Hyeongseob lucu ketika ia menangis. Tetapi lambat laun, hatinya menghangat dimana Hyeongseob mengkhawatirkannya. Menyayanginya. Melebihi sayang ibunya sendiri.

Dia bahkan sudah bersumpah akan bersama Hyeongseob selama hidupnya. Woojin tidak sanggup melihat Hyeongseob seperti ini, hatinya hancur. Dia sekarat.

"Aku sayang kamu, Seob-ie"

"Aku akan bunuh Sohye jika kamu ga bangun" ancam Woojin. Dia menggerakkan bahu Hyeongseob, berpikir bahwa kekasihnya itu telah meninggalkannya selamanya.

Mendadak Woojin jadi tumbang, dia menangis di perut Hyeongseob. Tak tau jika Hyeongseob yang sedari tadi bangun hanya tertawa kecil. Dia mengelus pelan kepala Woojin.

"Hey? Kamu pikir aku sudah mati apa?"

"SEOB-IE??"

Teriakan Woojin membuat orang yang diluar ruangan menghela nafas lega.

•

•

Hyeongseob hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah kekasihnya, tidak boleh bergerak, tidak boleh makan es krim, jika bergerak nanti infusnya tercabut. Hyeongseob sendiri bingung kenapa kekasihnya bisa sangat cerewet hari ini.

"Tunggu ya, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan keluar sebentar saja. Dalam 5 menit lagi aku akan datang" Hyeongseob mengangguk malas mendengar peruntunan Woojin yang teramat panjang itu, dia hanya melambai kecil ketika Woojin menutup pintu ruangannya pelan.

Hyeongseob mengerucut bibirnya, dia bosan, tadi dia sudah membalas semua pesan dari teman-temannya. Dan Hyeongseob sebenarnya ingin sekali pergi ke ruang rawat Seongwoo tetapi Hyungnya itu masih koma sampai sekarang. Jihoon juga masih belum terbangun dari kemarin. Kalau Samuel, ada Daehwi, nanti dia dimarahi karena keluyuran.

TOK TOK

Pintu ruang Hyeongseob dibuka, menampilkan suster yang masuk sambil tersenyum, ditangannya ada kotak yang membuat Hyeongseob bingung.

Suster itu menyodorkan kotak tersebut ke Hyeongseob lalu berkata "Ini tadi ada yang mengirimkan, untuk kamu Hyeongseob" setelah itu Suster berambut pendek segera keluar dari kamarnya.

"Siapa?" Gumam Hyeongseob sambil membuka kotak itu perlahan, belum ada semenit dia melihat, kotak tersebut sudah ia lempar bersamaan dengan bunyi nyaring yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri.

Dia menutup mulutnya tak percaya, bagaimana bisa seseorang mengiriminya bangkai tikus? Terlebih lagi dengan kertas yang bertuliskan.

 _-JAUHI WOOJIN SEBELUM KAU MATI DITANGANKU HYEONGSEOB-_

Dan bagian yang lebih buruk lagi, kertas itu dituliskan dengan darah tikus tersebut. Hyeongseob langsung mual, pikirannya melayang ke satu nama.

Kim Sohye.

"Hyeongseob? Ya ampun kamu kenapa!?" Woojin yang baru masuk sudah disungguhi pemandangan Hyeongseob yang mual dan bangkai tikus yang berceceran di lantai, dia berjengit jijik ketika darahnya mengenang di lantai ruang Hyeongseob.

Sesegera Woojin memanggil petugas kebersihan, untuk membersihkan bangkai tikus tersebut. 10 menit kemudian ruang Hyeongseob bersih seperti semula tapi Hyeongseob sendiri belum bisa meredakan syoknya.

"Kamu tak apa apa'kan?" Tanya Woojin kalut, dia memeluk Hyeongseob sambil menciumi bibir yang terlampau pucat itu. Tapi kekasih manisnya tak menjawab apapun.

"Kamu jangan buat aku takut, Sayang!"

"Aku capek Woojin, aku tidak tau lagi kenapa Sohye terus-terusan menerorku. Padahal aku selalu memaafkannya tetapi kenapa? Aku capek, aku lelah" mata itu berair mengatakannya, Hyeongseob menunduk.

"Kamu juga capek liat aku diteror terus'kan? Lebih baik kamu sama Sohye saja. Lepaskan aku jika itu memang perlu--

"--Woojin, Ayo kita putus"

•

•

Ditaman yang indah itu, pemuda berambut cokelat hanya duduk termenung. Mata nya memandang lurus anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan ibunya, tersenyum kecil melihat celotehan anak itu. Lalu pikirannya melayang, memikirkan pernyataan dari Hyeongseob tadi.

 _"Ayo kita putus"_

Putus? Disaat Woojin sudah sangat mencintai Hyeongseob?

Mana mungkin Woojin bisa menerima hal itu. Bersamaan pernyataan Hyeongseob yang tak masuk akal, dia langsung keluar ruang inap Hyeongseob dan berlari ke taman belakang rumah sakit milik keluarga Justin ini, ngomong-ngomong Justin itu sepupunya Woojin.

Karena Woojin hanya melamun sedari tadi, dia tak menyadari ada anak kecil yang sudah 2 menit menarik-narik ujung kemejanya. Dia mengangkat anak kecil itu agar duduk dipangkuannya lalu tersenyum manis.

"Ada apa? Hm?" Tanya Woojin sambil membersihkan mulut anak kecil itu dari remahan kripik yang ia makan. Anak kecil itu terdiam sebentar lalu berkata dengan lucunya, "Kenapa kakak bersedih? Jangan bersedih nanti Sora ikutan sedih"

Ah, jadi namanya Sora?

"Kakak tidak sedih, kakak hanya bingung. Kakak sangat menyukai seseorang tetapi dia ingin meninggalkan kakak" terang Woojin kepada Sora, tak peduli jika anak kecil itu akan ngerti atau tidak dengan ucapannya.

"Kakak harus perjuangin, buktikan kalau kakak benar-benar cinta, buat kakak cantik itu suka sama kakak. Sora bakal semangatin kakak!" ucap Sora sambil mengecup cepat pipi Woojin lalu berlari kecil mendekati ibunya, dia melambai lalu pergi dari hadapan Woojin yang terdiam.

Kenapa anak kecil bisa lebih dewasa ketimbang dirinya sendiri?

•

•

Dibanding kegalauan Woojin, Hyeongseob lebih menderita lagi.

Hyeongseob hanya menangis sambil menggigiti bibirnya, dia takut Woojin beneran tak peduli dengannya.

Terus tadi ngapain dia minta putus?

Hyeongseob merutuki sifat bodohnya yang tiba-tiba kambuh di otaknya, tak memikirkan perkataannya tadi membuat Woojin pergi. "Maafkan aku!" teriaknya. Jika saja Hyeongseob bisa memutar waktu, dipastikan dia tadi tidak berkata demikian tetapi melumat bibir Woojin yang terlampau bergairah itu.

"Maafkan aku!" Yang dipanggil tiba-tiba muncul. Woojin melongokkan kepalanya di pintu, langsung saja Hyeongseob merentangkan kedua tangannya, wajahnya sudah tak bisa ia kondisikan lagi sehingga Woojin tertawa lebar sebelum dia memeluk Hyeongseob.

"Aku tarik perkataanku tadi..." isak Hyeongseob sambil mendusel-dusel wajahnya ke dada Woojin, tak apalah ingus dan air matanya bercampur menjadi satu di baju Woojin. Woojin sendiri bisa mandi di rumah sakit, right?

"Aku nyesal, aku tidak mau kamu ninggalin aku, aku sayang kamu. Pokonya aku tidak ma--"

CUP

Bibir Woojin membungkam bibir cerewet milik Hyeongseob, dia menarik tengkuk Hyeongseob agar mendalami ciuman panas mereka. Mulut Hyeongseob yang terbuka memudahkan Woojin mengakses bibir Hyeongseob semakin dalam, dia mengabsen satu persatu gigi Hyeongseob. Membuat pemuda manis itu melenguh lagi dan lagi.

Tangan Hyeongseob yang menganggur hanya meremas kemeja Woojin, sesekali meremas rambut pemuda gingsul itu, terlebih lagi ketika Woojin naik ke kasur Hyeongseob dan menindihnya tanpa melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

Jangan tanyakan lagi bagaimana penampilan Hyeongseob, baju rumah sakit itu hampir tanggal jika saja Hyeongseob tidak menepuk-nepuk dada Woojin agar menyudahi kegiatan gila mereka di rumah sakit.

Woojin hanya mengerang nafsu melihat penampilan Hyeongseob yang acak-acakan. Baju yang meleper hingga bahu putih itu terekspos secara bebas, bibir yang membengkak merah akibat ciumannya dan mata sayu itu.

Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi bibir Woojin sampai di leher Hyeongseob, tapi kekasihnya itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan memukulnya juga.

"Nikah dulu baru boleh"

Woojin hanya tertawa lalu memangut bibir yang menjadi candunya lagi dan lagi.

•

•

TBC

•

•

JIAH WOOJIN NAFSU BANGET BOR. GAS TEROS JIN SAMPE PELAMINAN. CIA

Saya sudah siapin Chapter 20!!! Maaf untuk alur cepat karena ngebut wkwk. Dan lagi pula konfliknya sudah selesai, tidak untuk Winkdeep ya.

Ini-lah Rated M yang bisa saya buat :") Semi-M ya itu kan yang penting mau cupangan tapi ga bole dulu, kata ucup harus halalin. Jadi tunggu aja tanggal mainnya, oke

JIAH SETELAH INI MUNGKIN HANYA WINKDEEP YANG DILANDA BEBATUAN KEKARAMAN WKWKWK. Windeep, mau karam woy. Karamin tida ya?

Seongwoo takut air tapi tetap dia juga mandi, tolong author Unaone sedang ngakak tidak terkendali karena review Ong ga mandi WKWKWKㅠ

Unaone


	12. Chapter 12: SAMHWI

UnaOne present

•

•

Badboys

•

•

Cast: WinkDeep! JinSeob! Samhwi! Ongniel! (Side: HakWoong Minhyunbin Guanho)

Rate: T

Lenght: Chaptered

Discalimer: Cuma minjem nama doang hehe

Warn! :Terlalu ngedrama, Kebayakan keju, Typo! YAOI NIH YAOI!

•

•

Chapter 12

•

•

 **-SAMHWI-**

"Keluarga Kim Samuel?"

Semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ICU Samuel, berbondong-bondong maju menghimpit dokter tersebut dengan pertayaan.

"Hey, biarkan Daehwi yang mengurus ini" ucap Daniel sambil menarik lengan Daehwi untuk mendekat ke arah dokter Choi, awalnya kaget kenapa dirinya dipilih sebagai keluarga Samuel tetapi Daehwi hanya diam saja.

"Jadi seperti ini, karena pukulan benda tumpul yang terkena bagian belakang kepalanya, dia terkena _spastic paralysis_ "

Daehwi tertegun, menatap tak percaya dokter dihadapannya. Hell, Daehwi itu akan masuk fakulitas kedokteran nantinya, jadi nama latin yang disebutkan adalah langkah kecil untuk masuk ke universitas.

 _spastic paralysis_ atau lebih disebut sebagai kelumpuhan otak adalah suatu kondisi terganggunya fungsiotakdan jaringan sarafyang mengendalikangerakan, laju belajar,pendengaran,penglihatan, kemampuanberpikir. Nah dalam kasus Samuel sendiri, kelumpuhan otak ini terjadi karena pendarahan di otak.

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga tetapi pasien mengalami koma selama 2 kali"

Jika Daehwi diberi kekuatan, dia ingin membalikkan waktu.

Seharusnya dia tidak mengacuhkan Samuel.

Seharusnya dia tidak membuat Samuel mengorbankan diri.

Seharusnya dia yang terbaring lemah disana.

Seharusnya..

"Kami tidak tau harus berbuat apa-apa. Pasien juga tidak merespon, kami pikir ini sudah sangat fatal jadi kami berniat menarik alat per--

Belum selesai penjelasan dokter, Daehwi sudah ambruk jatuh.

•

•

"Hwi hyung? Sudah bangun?"

Daehwi memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening, lalu membiasakan matanya menatap sekelilingnya, dia teringat kalau dia pingsan tadi, segera Daehwi menolehkan pandangannya ke samping.

"AAA- _hmmphhh_ " teriakannya itu dibungkam oleh tangan disampingnya, dia membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

Itu Samuel.

Iya Samuel.

Dia hidup.

Sedang bernafas.

Daehwi fikir dia sudah mati?

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, hyung?" Tanya Samuel, dia menggerakkan tangan yang terpasang saluran infus itu dengan susah payah tetapi tak mengurangi niatnya untuk mengelus kepala Daehwi, tangan kirinya diperban, jadi tidak bisa digerakkan, ingat kejadian yang membuat tangan kiri Samuel retak?

Sedetik kemudian, tangis Daehwi pecah, dia meraung keras sampai Samuel sendiri bingung kenapa kakak kelasnya itu menangis.

" _Hiks_... k-kata d-dokter k-kamu sudah m-m-meninggal _hiksss_..." ucap Daehwi segugukan. Dia memeluk Samuel kencang, seakan tak mau lepas dengan adik kelas yang kemarin membuatnya patah hati.

"Jika dokter menjelaskan jangan pingsan dulu, hyung"

Daehwi tidak mau dengar, dia tetap nangis segugukan di pundak Samuel, dengan setia Samuel mengelus punggung Daehwi yang bergetar itu. Senyumnya tak pernah luntur dari awal dia terbangun dan menemukan Daehwi yang pingsan disampingnya.

"Siapa suruh kamu tidak bangun-bangun _hiks_..." Ucapan Daehwi itu lagi-lagi membuat senyuman Samuel semakin melebar, degup jantungnya berlomba-lomba, tak terasa dia tertawa kecil.

"Sini-sini dengar Samuel coba" Samuel menarik kepala Daehwi lalu mengusap air mata yang masih saja mengalir di pipi Daehwi, Samuel tidak tau mengapa tapi Daehwi saat menangis pun sangat cantik.

"Samuel tidak akan ninggalin Hyung sebelum nama Kim tersandang di depan nama Daehwi Hyung"

Daehwi yang aslinya tidak suka digombal langsung berjengit jijik mendengar ucapan Samuel yang kelewat chessy, pasti belajar dari Woojin, pikirnya.

Tak disangka Samuel menarik tengkuk Daehwi mendekat ke wajahnya, bibirnya bergerak mengecup permukaan pelipis Daehwi lama, membuat empunya menutup mata. Lama sekali sampai air mata Daehwi kembali turun.

Sial, kenapa harus Samuel ini yang Daehwi cintai?

•

•

Jadi sebenarnya yang dokter Choi jelaskan sebelum Daehwi pingsan adalah Samuel hampir saja terkena spastic paralysis. Tapi karena Daehwi yang keburu Syok dan pingsan, jadi dia salah paham. Pada akhirnya Daniel juga yang mengangkat Daehwi dan membiarkan pemuda manis itu tidur di kasur ruangan Samuel yang memang tersedia.

Dua jam setelah Daehwi pingsan dan belum sadar. Tiba-tiba tangan Samuel bergerak, dia membuka matanya secara perlahan dan menemukan Daehwi yang bersebrangan dengan kasurnya, sangat dekat sampai Samuel bisa saja mengelus pipi yang masih ada bercak air mata itu. Tapi karena tangannya terlewat lemah karena dia barusan sadar jadi dia hanya diam memandang.

Samuel tidak ngerti kenapa dia bisa sangat menyukai Daehwi. Bukankah dia harusnya dendam dengan Daehwi karena pernah menyiram wajah tampannya dengan air? Atau pernah hampir melaporkan kegiatan bully mereka ke kepala sekolah? Harusnya Samuel itu keras ke Daewhi bukan menjadi soft layaknya puding.

Tapi juga kenapa dia jadi setiap hari mengantar-pulang Daehwi? Kenapa dia jadi supir dadakan demi kakak kelas cantik itu? Dan sejak kapan jantungnya berdetak kencang melihat cantiknya Daehwi saat di atap?

Samuel ingin mengakuinya. Dia jatuh. Jatuh di pesona cantik kakak kelasnya sendiri.

•

•

"Ayolah Muel, makan ya?"

Samuel tetap menggeleng yang membuat Daehwi pusing keliling mencari cara agar si bule itu memakan sarapan paginya.

Dia tadi barusan datang, dan suster yang menjaga Samuel mengadu kalau Samuel ga mau makan, pada akhirnya Daehwi sendiri-lah yang turun tangan untuk menangani sikap kekanakan Samuel.

"Samuel? Makan ya?" Lagi-lagi gelengan yang didapat Daehwi, dia cemberut lalu duduk di kasur Samuel.

"Kamu maunya apa sih? Nanti sakit lagi!" Murka Daehwi. Tapi dengan kurang ajar Samuel malah menertawakannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Samuel mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk pipinya sendiri, Daehwi bingung tetapi bibir Samuel berkomat-kamit sambil berbilang kata 'poppo' yang membuat Daehwi mendecak pelan.

Dia dikerjai.

Daehwi mendekat dan mengecup pipi Samuel, lalu menyuapkan sarapan pagi itu ke mulut sang adik kelas, Samuel tersenyum kecil.

Samuel kembali menunjuk pipi satu lagi dan begitulah sampai suapan terakhir habis diperut Samuel. Daehwi hanya geleng-geleng saja.

Baru saja Daehwi ingin keluar untuk membuang bekas sarapan pagi Samuel, tangannya ditarik sehingga mendekat.

"Ayo berpacaran, hyung!"

•

•

Daehwi ingat kala itu, ketika dia mengibarkan bendera perang untuk Samuel ketika dia ingin melaporkan kegiatan bully para Badboys ke kepala sekolah.

Dia sangat ingat ketika Samuel mengurungnya di kelas, Samuel balas dendam, karena Daehwi pernah menyiram wajah adik kelasnya itu tanpa bertanggung jawab lebih lanjut.

Daehwi ingat semua perlakuan manis Samuel terhadapnya, mengantarnya pulang. Lalu mengatakan dia menyukai Daehwi, tetapi tidak mau mengakuinya. Daehwi bukan pemuda yang ingin sekali berhubungan tetapi dia sangat tidak suka digantung.

Dia bukan jemuran yang bisa digantung banyak baju.

Sudah berapa kali Samuel buat dirinya bersemu? Sudah berapa kali Samuel menggodanya dan mengatakan dirinya cantik? Sudah berapa kali Daehwi jatuh? Jatuh cinta dengan adik kelasnya itu?

Dan sekarang adik kelasnya itu sedang menyatakan cinta kepada dirinya.

Dia harus jawab apa?

•

•

Daehwi menggigit bibirnya, Samuel menatapnya intens sekali layaknya dia adalah kijang yang diburu oleh singa. Tangannya yang gemetar melepas pegangan Samuel pada lengan kanannya. Dia bergerak maju, menghela nafas terlebih dahulu sebelum berkata.

"Aku tidak mau merusak hubunganmu, Muel"

Lalu pintu itu tertutup kencang, yang membuat Samuel mengerang frustasi.

Dia salah apa?

•

•

Eiuwoong beserta kekasihnya datang untuk mengunjungi Samuel hari ini, mereka membawa buah-buahan yang terletak cantik di nakas ruangan Samuel. Mereka terdiam sebentar sebelum membuka suara.

"Jadi kamu meminta kami kesini, ada apa?" tanya Eiuwoong sambil menunduk, Haknyeon yang melihatnya mengenggam tangan mungil kekasihnya, memberikan kekuatan. Eiuwoong itu trauma dengan para badboys. Dia takut, sangat takut jika akhirnya dia masuk rumah sakit lagi.

"Jadi, Sunbae dekat dengan Daehwi kan?" Eiuwoong mengangguk kecil, pada akhirnya dengan semua keberanian dirinya, Eiuwoong membalas tatapan Samuel.

"Iya, ada apa?" Tanya Eiuwoong lembut.

"Daehwi ada bicara apa tentangku? Maksudku, hubunganku dengan orang lain?" Balik tanya Samuel tak sabaran, Haknyeon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan keadaan Samuel yang terlihat sedikit kacau.

Eiuwoong tampak berpikir tapi kemudian dia menjentikkan tangannya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Dia cerita kalau kamu punya pacar, kemarin saat dia lagi foto-foto alam. Dia denger kamu nembak seorang gadis, terus dia cerita ke aku sambil nangis duh" Eiuwoong memukul bibirnya yang kelewat jujur belakangan ini, sebenarnya Daehwi dan dia sudah berjanji tak akan membocorkan hal ini tapi setelah dipikir-pikir dia tak mau masuk rumah sakit.

"Ah, jadi yang kemarin teriak-teriak di danau dia ya?" Gumam Samuel sambil menaikkan sudut bibirnya, lalu terkekeh kecil yang membuat kedua orang didepannya bingung.

"Baiklah, makasih Eiuwoong dan Haknyeon Sunbae sudah mau menjengukku hari ini. Terima kasih juga atas buah dan penjelasannya. Maaf sudah membuatmu trauma dengan kami, Sunbae"

Samuel mengatakan itu dengan sungguh-sungguh, dia membungkukkan sedikit badannya lalu tersenyum. Eiuwoong yang melihat itu hanya memeluk lengan Haknyeon, dia merasa terharu. Daehwi bahkan bisa merubah seorang badboys kelas kakap menjadi sopan begini.

•

•

Daehwi membuka handphonenya setelah mendapati benda persegi itu bergetar beberapa kali di kasurnya, dia mengenyit bingung, tak biasanya Eiuwoong mengirimnya pesan sebanyak ini.

Ung:

 _GAWATTT_ _P_ _P_ _P_ _DAEHWIII! SAMUEL TAK SADARKAN DIRI!!! DIA SEKARANG KRITIS!!! HWIII!!!!_ _P_ _P_ _P_ _KAMU HARUS KE RUMAH SAKIT!!!_ _P_ _P_ _P_

Daehwi membulatkan matanya tak percaya, air matanya sudah terlanjur jatuh, dia tak peduli sekarang dia hanya memakai baju tidur dan sendal kelinci. Daehwi langsung pergi ke rumah sakit setelah menyetop taksi yang kebetulan lewat didepannya.

Didalam taksi yang melaju kencang itu, tak henti-hentinya Daehwi berdoa untuk keselamatan Samuel.

Setelah sampai dia langsung berlari ke ruangan Samuel, menabrak semua orang yang mengganggu pandangannya. Dari kejauhan dia sudah melihat Eiuwoong yang sedang menangis di pundak Haknyeon, dia juga melihat Woojin yang menunduk.

"Dimana Samuel???" Tanya Daehwi sambil menetralkan nafasnya yang sesak, Eiuwoong tak menjawab karena dia sibuk menangis di pelukan kekasihnya, Daehwi akhirnya bertanya pada Woojin.

"DIMANA?!" Teriak Daehwi di depan wajah Woojin, lelaki gingsul itu hanya menunjuk ruang Samuel yang tampak gelap gulita.

Oke, Daehwi ingin curiga tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

Daehwi mengangguk lalu membuka pintu itu secara perlahan. Benar, didalam sana tidak ada pencahayaan sama sekali, dia bahkan harus meraba. Tanpa sadar dia memengang tangan seseorang.

Pikirannya kembali melayang, apa dia memegang tangan hantu? Atau mayat yang kebetulan sedang berjalan ke arahnya?

Dia menunduk, menggigit bibirnya dan menangis dalam diam. Tanpa sadar seseorang dihadapannya bergerak maju dan menaikkan dagunya.

Ditengah kegelapan itu, Daehwi merasakan pelipisnya dikecup, sangat lama sampai dia memberontak tetapi seseorang dihadapannya malah memengang kedua tangannya.

"Aku sayang kamu, hyung"

Tiba-tiba lampu di ruangan itu hidup, disana Daehwi melihat Samuel yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya, dengan setelan jas hitam, disekeliling Daehwi ternyata sudah dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga mawar yang tersusun rapi membentuk bentuk Love, sangat cantik sampai Daehwi tak percaya dengan kejadian ini.

"Ini rencana kamu?"

Samuel mengangguk dan mendapat pukulan bertubi-tubi di dadanya. Daehwi memukul adik kelasnya itu lalu menarik tengkuknya, memeluk Samuel dan kembali menangis.

Samuel sampai bingung, kenapa Daehwi rajin sekali menangis?

"Dengar hyung, aku sangat mencintaimu. Tidak pernah terpikir oleh otakku, menyelingkuhimu. Yang kau dengar itu salah, sebenarnya Somi hanya ingin mengutarakan perasaannya kepada calon pacarnya tetapi dia bingung. Makanya aku memberikan contoh. Kamu salah paham, sungguh di dunia ini hanya kamu yang aku cintai"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Chessy Samuel membuat Daehwi merinding, dia memukul kepala adik kelasnya itu lalu cemberut.

"Pasti Ung yang cerita?" Samuel hanya senyum lima jari, dia melepaskan pelukan Daehwi dan mengambil bunga mawar yang ada dinakas. Merundukkan dirinya dan memberikannya ke Daehwi.

"Wanna be my baby?"

Daehwi tersenyum lembut, dia mengambil bunga itu dan mengacak rambut Samuel.

"Yes, I'm your baby"

•

•

TBC/END

•

•

NAH KAN KOK GA KARAM YAH! HARUSNYA DI KAMARIN AJA TADI HUHU. CIE UDAH JADIAN AJA NIH BULE BULUQ.

Kalian pasti mikir emang rumah sakit boleh dirombak kaya gitu, yaelah ini kan ruangan Samuel. VVIP boy, jadi ya suka-suka dia lah mau ngapain, enak jadi orang kaya.

NAHKAN SAMHWI SHIPPER GIMANA TENTANG KAPALNYA AKU LAYARIN??? SENENG GAAA??? Seneng dong pasti ya, untung Samuel ga dibuat lumpuh otak beneran, kalau iya ni ff sampe 50 chapter ga abis-abis XD

OKE~ SIAPA YANG NUNGGU ONGNIEL??? MINGGU DEPAN BAKAL ADA YANG SWEET BANGET DUH, couple saya yang satu ini tidak akan saya buat karam hehe.

Unaone


	13. Chapter 13: ONGNIEL

UnaOne present

•

•

Badboys

•

•

Cast: WinkDeep! JinSeob! Samhwi! Ongniel! (Side: HakWoong Minhyunbin Guanho)

Rate: T

Lenght: Chaptered

Discalimer: Cuma minjem nama doang hehe

Warn! :Terlalu ngedrama, Kebayakan keju, Typo! YAOI NIH YAOI!

•

•

Chapter 13

•

•

 **-ONGNIEL-**

Daniel mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, ini sudah hari kedua tetapi Seongwoo juga belum sadar. Dia menatap pintu itu dengan sendu. Tak ada yang boleh masuk kecuali dokter, jadi Daniel hanya bisa melihat dari kaca.

Tangannya meraba dinding kaca yang dingin, dinding pemisah dirinya dengan Seongwoo, bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman pasrah, ingin sekali Daniel berteriak untuk membangunkan Seongwoo sekali saja, tetapi apakah bisa?

Baru saja tangisnya ingin pecah, tubuh Seongwoo terkejut layaknya disengat listrik, Daniel yang melihat langsung kalap memanggil dokter. Dia menggigit jarinya, menatap dokter dan suster yang berusaha membuka pakaian Seongwoo dan menghidupkan alat pompa jantung, hentak demi hentakan tak kunjung membuat Seongwoo membuka mata.

Daniel yang melihat itu langsung gemetar, bibirnya terus melapalkan nama Seongwoo, berharap jika keajaiban sedang berpihak padanya.

Teman-temannya mengerumuni tubuh Daniel yang lemah, menghantarkan semangat utntuk tetap kuat dengan ujian ini.

 _"1 2 3! CLEAR!"_ _"NO RESPON, DOK!"_ _"ULANGI!"_

Ketika dokter menghentikan kegiatan pompa jantung tersebut Daniel dengan cepat masuk tanpa permisi, langsung saja dia memegang tangan pucat itu dan terus menangis.

"Kamu mau ninggalin aku? Ayo bangun Seongwoo! Jangan tidur terus!"

Dokter dan suster yang tadi mencegah Daniek hanya menunduk sedih, merasa iba dengan apa yang dialami Daniel sekarang.

"SEONGWOO! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!"

"SEONGWOO!"

•

•

Seongwoo mengerjap matanya, terbingung karena dia tak melihat siapa-siapa di sampingnya. Dia berada di tempat serba putih, hanya ada bangku kecil yang berada di ujung sana.

Baru saja dia duduk, di depannya sudah ada layar besar yang tiba-tiba hidup dan memunculkan video tentang dirinya dan Daniel selama 4 tahun mereka bersama.

 _"Hey, Ong liatlah bintang itu!"_ _"Kenapa?"_ _"Cantik seperti dirimu"_

Seongwoo tersenyum melihatnya. "Daniel, kamu baik-baik saja kan?" Gumamnya, tangannya terulur mengelus pahatan wajah Daniel di video itu, air matanya menetes. Dia tersadar dan berlari, mencari celah dimana agar dia bisa keluar dari tempat ini.

 _"SEONGWOO! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU"_

Telinga Seongwoo berdengung mendengarnya, dia menutup telinganya segera. Terduduk karena suara itu seakan menarik jiwanya agar kembali.

 _"SEONGWOO!"_

Teriakan-teriakan itu membuatnya pusing, tiba-tiba kepalanya menghantam sesuatu yang tumpul, rasanya seperti dijatuhkan dari langit dan masuk kembali ke tubuhnya.

•

•

Seongwoo tersentak dan membuka matanya selebar mungkin. Nafasnya berhembus kuat seperti orang sesak nafas, jantungnya bak roda besi tua yang di hidupkan kembali. Jantungnya kembali berdetak.

Mata Seongwoo menangkap cahaya putih menyilaukan, setelah itu dia mendapati dirinya di kerumuni beberapa kerabat dan tunangannya.

Mereka semua mengucap syukur, saling mengelap air mata yang sedari tadi tumpah, terutama Daehwi yang masih saja nangis segugukan di pelukan Samuel.

Mata Seongwoo bergulir kesamping, berusaha mencari keberadaan kesayangannya. Walaupun kepalanya masih terasa pusing tetapi dia tetap memaksa.

Dia berdiri dengan air mata yang masih turun, pandangan Seongwoo dan Daniel bertemu. Daniel menelusuri pipi Seongwoo dan membuatnya menutup mata-menerima kehangatan yang ada ditelapak tangan tunangannya.

Daniel tersenyum, sangat lebar sampai gigi kelincinya itu keluar. Lalu matanya bergulir menatap teman-temannya, seakan menyuruh mereka berbalik. Setelah berbalik, tanpa menjelaskan apapun bibir Daniel sudah mengecup seluruh permukaan bibir Seongwoo.

Menciumnya penuh kekhawatiran dan kelegaan yang bercampur, membuat Seongwoo ikutan menangis karena suasana seperti ini, dia meremat baju Daniel dan menciumnya dalam.

Semua yang tadinya disuruh berbalik malah menyaksikan pemandangan panas itu, kecuali Seonho yang sudah ditutup matanya oleh Guanlin atau Daehwi yang memerah dan menyembunyikan dirinya di perpotongan leher Samuel.

Ciuman itu disudahi dengan kening yang bersatu, Daniel mengecup lagi dan lagi permukaan bibir tunangannya dan tersenyum tampan yang menular ke Seongwoo sendiri.

Daniel turun kearah telinga Seongwoo dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat ratusan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perut Seongwoo.

"Terima kasih sudah bangun, sayang"

•

•

Seongwoo menelan ludahnya, padahal dia barusan bangun tetapi kedua temannya ini sudah mengintrogasinya. Jihoon masih belum sadar, jadi dia tak ada. Daniel yang berada disamping Seongwoo hanya nyengir saja, menambah tatapan tajam Daehwi dan Hyeongseob.

"Hyung ada hubungan apa dengan Daniel sunbae?"

"Panggil Daniel hyung saja"

"DIAM!" tunjuk Hyeongseob didepan wajah Daniel, yang diteriaki langsung diam tak bergeming, membuat Seongwoo menghela nafas.

"Kami sudah bertunangan saat smp" penjelasan Seongwoo itu membuat Daehwi dan Hyeongseob terkejut, mereka sama-sama berdiri dan menatap tak percaya Seongwoo. Sedangkan Daniel sudah mengecupi tangan Seongwoo yang tak terinfus.

"Hyung? Kau tidak terbentur apa-apakan sebelumnya?"-Hyeongseob

"Hyung? Dengan Daniel hyung? Daebak" ucap Daehwi sambil menepuk tangan, Seongwoo tersenyum canggung. Dia takut temannya itu menjauhi dirinya.

Daniel yang melihat wajah sedih Seongwoo, berdehem pelan, "Sebenarnya kami ingin mengatakannya, tetapi karena Seongwoo sendiri anak teladan dan aku berandalan. Jadi kami menutupinya, sungguh kami tidak bermaksud membohongi kalian semua" terang Daniel yang membuat temannya mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Jihoon?" Tanya Hyeongseob yang membuat Seongwoo cemas, adik tersayangnya itu juga masih belum sadar. Lebih parah dibanding keadaannya, karena kepalanya yang terbentur langsung dengan lantai jadi lebih intensif lagi. Untung saja sudah melewati waktu kritisnya, jadi hanya menunggu dimana Jihoon akan membuka matanya.

"Jihoon sudah tau duluan kalau mereka bertunangan" itu suara Bae Jinyeong yang masuk ke dalam ruangan Seongwoo, dia melipat kedua tangannya di tangan dan mengangguk ke arah Daniel yang terbingung

"Kapan?"

"Saat kalian mandi bersama"

" _HEEEE_????"

Seongwoo menutup wajahnya yang memerah, teman-temannya pasti menggodanya habis-habisan. Daehwi bahkan sudah tersenyum mesum dan diiringi Hyeongseob yang loncat-locat. Duh, itu anak ga sadar apa kalau dia hampir saja patah kaki.

"Sudah, jangan menggodanya" marah Daniel, kedua teman Seongwoo itu segera terdiam dan pamit keluar, takut Daniel beneran marah dengan mereka. Jinyeong juga mau pamit, ingin bersama Jihoon katanya.

•

•

"Bagaimana? Sudah ketauan'kan?" Goda Daniel, tangannya menumpu kepalanya dan menghadap kearah Seongwoo. Pemuda Ong hanya mendengus sambil mencubit kedua pipi Daniel.

"Gara-gara kamu! Padahal aku ingin mereka tau saat kita menyebarkan undangan" cicit Seongwoo, ucapan itu membuat Daniel menghangat, dia mendekap kepala Seongwoo dan mengecupinya terus menerus.

"Aku sayang kamu, Dan" lirih Seongwoo, sekuat apapun Seongwoo. Dia tak ada apa-apanya jika tidak bersama Daniel.

Dia bertahan selama ini karena Daniel.

Dia menjadi kuat karena Daniel.

Dia menjadi dirinya, Ong Seongwoo yang ceria karena Daniel.

Dia sangat mencintai Daniel apapun yang terjadi.

"Aku lebih sayang kamu, Ong" ucap Daniel sambil beranjak pergi, Seongwoo pikir pemuda bahu lebar itu tak akan kembali lagi tetapi Daniel cuma mengunci pintu. Alis Seongwoo naik sebelah. "Kenapa dikunci?" Tanyanya. Daniel tak menjawab, dia malah membuka sepatunya dan naik ke kasur Seongwoo, duduk sebentar di pinggang tunangannya.

"Hai, Ong Seongwoo. Ini Kang Daniel--" Seongwoo tersenyum mendengarnya, matanya berbinar melihat Daniel-yang pasti sedang menghiburnya.

"Kita dijodohkan oleh orangtua kita dan Seongwoo langsung menyetujuinya. Kenapa? Karena Seongwoo tidak mau ngecewain orang tua Seongwoo. Sangat berbakti, eh?"

Daniel tersenyum sambil memainkan jari Seongwoo.

"Tapi alasan Daniel kenapa Daniel menerima perjodohan ini, karena Seongwoo sangat cantik. Daniel suka" ungkap Daniel, Seongwoo memukul pundak Daniel, dia malu.

Daniel merunduk, mendekati wajahnya ke Seongwoo. Mereka sangat dekat sampia bisa bertukar nafas satu sama lain. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana keadaan Seongwoo, dia sudah berubah menjadi kepiting rebus.

"Kita tidak pernah mengaku dengan satu sekolah karena Seongwoo takut dibully. Sayang, Daniel akan jadi yang paling depan kalau Seonggwoo dibully"

Tiba-tiba Daniel teringat kejadian kemarin.

"Tapi Daniel minta maaf karena tidak menjadi yang pertama saat kejadian kemarin, Daniel sangat menyesal. Harusnya Seongwoo tidak diperlakukan seperti itu. Daniel merasa san--" Ucapan Daniel terhenti karena telunjuk Seongwoo yang berada tepat dibibir Daniel, menyuruhnya diam. Seongwoo menggelengkan kepalanya sedih karena Daniel berkata seperti itu.

"Dengar. Seongwoo tidak marah dengan Daniel karena terlambat datang menolong Seongwoo. Kehadiran Daniel disamping Seongwoo sudah cukup"

Seongwoo menutup matanya, menerima lumatan bibir Daniel yang menari di atas bibirnya, mengalungkan lengannya dileher pemuda itu dan membiarkannya menindih penuh seluruh tubuhnya.

Daniel mulai turun kebawah, mengecupi leher putih Seongwoo yang belum ternoda. Dia menggigit leher itu dan membuat bercak-bercak kemerahan yang kontras. Seongwoo hanya terkekeh geli. Lalu tangannya merambat ke bawah dan membuka kancing kemeja Daniel satu-persatu--

\--Ingatkan bahwa rated Fanfiction ini tidak akan berbelok ke rated M

•

•

TBC

•

•

NAENA~ NAENA~ asiq ya yang naena dirumah sakit. Duh.

NAH PUAS KAN? PADAHAL SAYA MAU KARAMIN ONGNIEL TP GA TEGA WKWK. Ongniel 4lyfe.

Maaf ya kalau naenanya tidak bersambung, silahkan berimajinasi sesuka kalian huhu.

FF INI AKAN TAMAT DENGAN 20 CHAPTER DAN 2 SEQUEL

AYO WINKDEEPNYA KARAM MINGGU DEPAN. SIAPA YANG KANGEN WOO-JINYEONG MICHEOTJI JADI PHO??? minggu depan Woojinyeong datang sebagai phocameo yang merusak suasana. Ck

Unaone


	14. Chapter 14: WINKDEEP

UnaOne present

•

•

Badboys

•

•

Cast: WinkDeep! JinSeob! Samhwi! Ongniel! (Side: HakWoong Minhyunbin Guanho)

Rate: T

Lenght: Chaptered

Discalimer: Cuma minjem nama doang hehe

Warn! :Terlalu ngedrama, Kebayakan keju, Typo! YAOI NIH YAOI!

•

•

Chapter 14

•

•

 **-WINKDEEP-**

Jinyeong mengucek matanya, lalu beralih melihat handphonenya yang berbunyi- seseorang menelfonnya. Keningnya berkerut, ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Kenapa Guanlin menelfonnya?

"Yeobuseyo?"

Dia terkejut mendengar isakan Seonho yang memekakkan telinga, dengan segera Jinyeong menyambar jaket yang ada di gantungan tangga Apartement, berlari ke basement dengan Handphone yang masih ada di telinga.

Jinyeong menangis ditengah malam itu, seharusnya dia ada di rumah sakit.

Harusnya dia yang melihat Jihoon terbangun pertama kali.

•

•

"Seonho!? Apa yang terjadi!?"

Bentak Jinyeong sambil menggoyangkan kuat pundak Seonho, tetapi sepupu Jihoon itu hanya menatap Jinyeong kosong, air matanya terus mengalir sampai Guanlin sendiri sedih melihat kekasihnya.

Jinyeong mengusap matanya, dia kemudian masuk ke ruangan Jihoon. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, tangannya gemetaran menutup mulutnya.

Jihoon sudah sadar dan sedang melihat kearahnya.

Tetapi kenapa Jihoon tidak merespon apapun?

"Jihoon? Kamu baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Jinyeong sambil mendekat, dia menangkup pipi Jihoon tetapi Jihoon hanya melihatnya aneh

"Kamu siapa?"

 **DEG**

•

•

Jinyeong tertawa keras, menutupi air nata yang membanjiri wajahnya, seumur hidup dia tidak pernah menangis tetapi mengapa melihat Jihoon tak mengenal dirinya itu sangat menyakitkan?

Iya, kata Seonho Jihoon terkena Amnesia.

Jinyeong mengusap kasar wajahnya, dia mengingat kenangan dirinya bersama Jihoon, padahal Jihoon itu sudah nyaman dengannya, sudah mau memberikan hatinya ke Jinyeong tetapi kenapa harus ada kejadian bajingan seperti ini.

Pemuda Bae itu mengepalkan tangannya, dia berdiri dan berteriak "Kenapa kau tak mengenalku!? Kenapa!? Hah?" Jinyeong tak peduli ada yang mendengar teriakannya atau tidak. Dia hanya ingin menenangkan diri.

"AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU PARK JIHOON!!! tetapi kenapa kau Amnesia!? KENAPA KAU TAK MENGENALKU!?"

Seharusnya Jinyeong tak menyalahkan takdir seperti ini, dia hanya terlalu kacau sekarang.

Dia tak sadar ada seseorang yang melihatnya sedih dari ujung sana.

 _"Seonho, apa kita tidak keterlaluan?"_

•

•

Siang ini Jinyeong datang kembali ke ruang inap Jihoon, dia sebenarnya tak ingin datang tetapi kata Seonho-sepupu kesayangan Jihoon itu, Jihoon tidak ada yang merawat sedari tadi. Jadi dengan sedikit terpaksa Jinyeong datang menginjakkan kaki lagi ke ruang itu.

"Ah, Hai!" Sapa Jihoon ketika Jinyeong membuka pintu, Jinyeong meletakkan buah yang tadi ia beli ke nakas lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, tepat disamping Jihoon

Jihoon tersenyum melihat Jinyeong, dia nampak berfikir sebentar "Kamu Bae Jinyeong'kan?" Tanya Jihoon sambil memegang tangan dingin Jinyeong. Pemuda Bae itu hanya mengangguk.

"Seonho banyak cerita tentang kamu, tapi aku tidak ingat kamu. Kenapa aku bisa seperti ini? Bae?" Tanya Jihoon bertubi-tubi, Jinyeong menjadi pusing. Pusing karena Jihoon terus bertanya-tanya seolah dia memang tidak pernah mengenal Jinyeong sebelumnya.

"Ah, kamu cuma kecelakaan kok" jawab Jinyeong sambil menunduk, menambah kebingungan Jihoon yang melihatnya.

Cklek

Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang menenteng plastik yang berisi buah, Jinyeong yang melihat itu langsung membulatkan matanya, dia berdiri dengan cepat.

"Untuk apa kau kesini? Huh?" Tanya Jinyeong sinis, tetapi pemuda itu hanya terkekeh kecil sambil berjalan ke arah kiri Jihoon.

"Aku hanya menjenguk temanku sebelum benar-benar pindah ke Cina" ucap pemuda itu sambil mengelus pipi Jihoon berani, Jinyeong yang melihatnya langsung menarik kerah pemuda itu.

"Jangan macam-macam!" Bentak Jinyeong, tetapi memang dasar batu, pemuda didepannya lagi-lagi hanya tertawa, menambah amarah Jinyeong yang menjadi-jadi.

"Ah, kau memangnya siapa Jihoon? Kekasih juga tidak" ledekan yang tepat sasaran itu membuat Jinyeong diam membatu, Jihoon yang mendengarnya juga terkejut mendengar ucapan pemuda itu.

"Kemarin sudah kubilang kan? Kau tak pernah pantas dengan Jihoon, dan sekarang sudah terbukti'kan--"

"--Jihoon tak pernah menginginkan dirimu" lanjut Woo Jinyoung sambil menatap bengis Jinyeong yang masih terdiam, setelah itu Woo Jinyoung pamit dan pergi dari ruang inap Jihoon.

Jihoon ikut terdiam, dia memainkan jarinya kalut, tak mengerti kenapa teman lamanya berkata demikian, memangnya kenapa dengan dirinya dan Jinyeong?

"Haha, benar juga. Memang aku siapamu?"

Setelah itu Jinyeong keluar dan membanting pintu, membuat penghuni kamar itu merasa bersalah.

•

•

Sebulan kedepannya mereka sudah diperbolehkan masuk sekolah.

Hyeongseob yang kakinya masih belum bisa diajak berjalan itu harus memakai tongkat bantuan, tapi untung saja Woojin selalu ada bersama Hyeongseob. Ingat Kang Mina yang selalu menggoda Hyeongseob? Kini gadis itu tak berani lagi bertemu Hyeongseob, karena ancaman Woojin benar-benar membuatnya takut. Jadi hidup Hyeongseob dan Woojin menjadi sedikit berwarna walaupun bayangan Sohye masih terlintas dipikiran mereka.

Dan sekarang hubungan Seongwoo dan Daniel tak ditutupi lagi, mereka sudah mulai mengumbar keromantisan yang membuat fans Daniel merasa kecewa. Sebenarnya, Seongwoo bisa dibully

tetapi Daniel sudah memberikan petuah 'kalau jika berani menyentuh Seongwoo sedikit saja bakal dikeluarkan dari sekolah'. Ck, dasar Kang Beruang kejam.

Daehwi dan Samuel? Jangan ditanyakan lagi bagaimana kemesraan mereka. Layaknya pasangan muda, mereka melakukan hal wajar seperti mengenggam tangan, mencium pipi, Samuel yang mengusap makanan yang tertempel di bibir Daehwi. Tidak seperti Daniel dan Seongwoo yang berjalan pun sambil memeluk.

Dan Jihoon hanya bisa menghela nafas ringan melihat temannya sudah digandeng kekasih masing-masing. Dia tentunya belum, Jinyeong tak pernah lagi menemuinya setelah kejadian dirumah sakit kemarin.

Padahal jika saja Woo Jinyoung tidak datang, maka kejutan yang direncakan Seonho akan berhasil.

Rencana apa? Rencana kejutan untuk menyatakan perasaan kepada Jinyeong. Yaps, Jihoon kemarin hanya berpura-pura amnesia untuk mengetes seberapa cintanya Jinyeong kepada dirinya.

"Hoon? Jangan melamun" Hyeongseob menyadarkan lamunan Jihoon segera, dia menatap khawatir Jihoon yang agak pucat hari ini, apa dia sakit?

"Kamu pucat? Kamu belum makan ya?" Jihoon hanya tersenyum kecil, menyakinkan Hyeongseob bahwa dirinya tak apa. Dia berbohong dengan mengatakan dia sudah sarapan pagi, tetapi menyentuh makan malam kemarin saja tidak.

Tanpa tau, seseorang menatapnya khawatir di lantai 2 sekolah.

•

•

Jihoon memejamkan matanya, kepalanya terasa seperti ketimpahan batu, sangat sakit. Dia ingin keluar untuk membeli minum dan mengisi perutnya, maagnya juga kambuh dari tadi pagi tetapi bel sekolah sudah berbunyi, jadi dia menolak untuk makan tadi pagi.

"Hey, kau tak apa'kan?" Tanya Taedong sambil menggoyangkan lengan Jihoon, Jihoon hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Dia segera bangkit dan pergi keluar kelas untuk membeli makanan, dia tidak kuat lagi.

Baru saja dia menginjakkan kakinya dikantin, dia sudah diperlihatkan pemandangan yang membuatnya mual.

Bae Jinyeong sedang memeluk kakak kelasnya di depan matanya.

Jihoon menahan air asam yang naik dari perutnya, dia menutup mulutnya dan meringis, _"Jangan sampai pingsan..."_ batinnya berseru.

Tapi Jihoon tak bisa manahan semua ini, dia jatuh tak sadarkan diri setelah Jinyeong menatap kedua bola matanya.

•

•

Jihoon meringis ketika menggerakkan tangannya berlebihan, dia ternyata di-infus. Matanya bergilir menatap ruangan yang terasa familiar, ini uks sekolah'kan?

"Jihoon? Sudah sadar?" Youngmin-ketua pmr di sekolah langsung mendekat maju, dia membantu Jihoon bersangga pada kepala kasur dan memberikannya minum. Youngmin sangat khawatir, kenapa Jihoon yang catatan kesehatannya selalu bersih tiba-tiba terbaring lemah?

"Siapa yang mengantarku?" Pertayaan dari Jihoon membuat Youngmin memutar kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, dia bercerita kalau Daniel yang menggendongnya sampai ke uks dengan Seongwoo yang terus menangisi Jihoon tetapi di les ke-6 mereka disuruh masuk ke kelas.

Jihoon mengangguk, dia mengucapkan terima kasih karena Youngmin telah merawatnya. Youngmin meninggalkan Jihoon setelah Donghyun memanggil kekasih pmrnya itu untuk makan di kantin.

Tak sengaja Jihoon menangkap bayangan yang ada disebelah kasurnya, dia mengenyit bingung, tangannya menggapai gorden dan membukanya secara perlahan.

 **DEG**

Baru saja dia sadar kenapa Jihoon harus diperlihatkan Bae Jinyeong yang sedang merawat kakak tingkatnya lagi?

•

•

"Jihoon! Dengarkan aku dulu!"

Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya, nafasnya terburu layaknya dia pemain lari maraton, tangannya ia kepal dan matanya menahan nangis. Jihoon membalikkan badannya dan menatap adik kelasnya yang tadi memperintahkan dirinya.

"Apa? Apa lagi, Bae?"

Pemuda Bae hanya terdiam mendengar amarah Jihoon, dia menatap iris mata Jihoon yang sudah siap meluncurkan air matanya. Kakinya kaku untuk bergerak, dia hanya menghela nafas kasar.

"Aku dan Joohyun han--"

"Tunggu dulu"

Jihoon memotong ucapan Jinyeong dan maju mendekati Jinyeong, dia mendorong tubuh itu dan menunjuknya kasar.

 _Seperti Deja Vu_

"Aku tidak peduli kau bersama siapa. Mau itu lelaki atau perempuan! Karena. Aku. Bukan. Siapa. Siapa. Mu"

Jinyeong tersentak, matanya menatap kosong Jihoon yang sudah menjauh disana. Dia meremat bajunya dan menutup mata.

"Maafkan aku, Jihoon"

•

•

END (?)

•

•

END AJA CIAAA. WKWKKW TETAP LANJUT TIDAK YA~

ETA TERANGKANLAH~~~ DUNG TAK DUNG DUNG TAK DUNG. APAKAH SAYA HARUS KIBARKAN BENDERA PANWINK?/tidakkkkkk. Guan hanya milik hoho.

Kalian kenapa sih nggak mau Winkdeep karam :") hahahhaa saya juga ga mau kok Winkdeep karam :") JANGAN KALIAN PIKIR WINKDEEP DIKARAMIN DI PART INI DOANG YA? MASIH ADA PART SATU LAGI YANG BUAT KALIAN KESEL SAMA BAPAKNYA JIHOON.

MXM LAGI DI BALI

KATANYA WANNAONE KESINI JANUARI :")

maaf ya kelamaan updatenya, authornya sedang dilanda sakit ;")

ada yang nanya karam? karam itu kaya otp atau pairingnya sudah karam atau putus/? lebih tepatnya berjauhan gitu. istilahnya putus-lah kalau kata2 orang.

karam=kapal

putus=Winkdeep :")

Minggu depan mereka bakal hadir ke pesta ulang tahun Joohyun. SOHYE IS BACK GUYS! KIRA-KIRA APA LAGI YANG DIBUATNYA? CHECK CHAPTER DEPAN!

Unaone


	15. Chapter 15: PARTY

UnaOne present

•

•

Badboys

•

•

Cast: WinkDeep! JinSeob! Samhwi! Ongniel! (Side: HakWoong Minhyunbin Guanho)

Rate: T

Lenght: Chaptered

Discalimer: Cuma minjem nama doang hehe

Warn! :Terlalu ngedrama, Kebayakan keju, Typo! YAOI NIH YAOI!

•

•

Chapter 15

•

•

Jihoon sedang tertunduk malas di kantin, teman-temannya itu masih semangat mengatur jadwal mereka untuk pergi ke Mall, minggu ini mereka harus menghadiri pesta ulang tahun kakak tingkat yang mewajibkan seluruh siswa Hanguk School datang.

"Kamu bisa'kan Seob? Pergi sama Woojin bisa dibatalin?" Tanya Daehwi berbinar menatap Hyeongseob, tampaknya lelaki itu sangat bersemangat, Hyeongseob terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu akhirnya mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

Seongwoo yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum manis, mengabaikan pandangan kantin yang mengarah kearah mereka. Seongwoo tau, mungkin karena hampir semua temannya yang mempunyai kekasih Badboys yang sangat famous di sekolah, banyak yang tidak menyukai mereka.

"Jihoon! Setelah pulang sekolah! Ayo beli baju baru" Hyeongseob mencolek pelan pipi Jihoon, membuat Jihoon tersentak kaget karena dia hanya melamun dari tadi.

"Baiklah, lagi pula aku ingin beli kadonya juga" ucap Jihoon sambil menumpu dagunya, malas ikut mengoceh dengan Hyeongseob dan Daehwi.

"Yasudah, mari balik ke kelas. Ingat ya, sepulang sekolah"

Setelah Seongwoo mengatakan itu mereka langsung bubar memencar ke kelas masing-masing.

•

•

Jihoon berjalan cepat menuju gerbang sekolah, dari jauh dia sudah melihat teman-temannya menunggunya. Senyumnya terangkat, bagaimana bisa dia memiliki teman sebaik mereka?

"Maaf aku terlambat, Song Saem memberiku banyak tugas" sesal Jihoon. Tapi temannya tersenyum maklum sambil beriring berjalan untuk ke Mall dengan bus.

Sesampai disana Daehwi langsung menarik temannya itu ke Butik langganannya, kebetulan tante Daehwi memberikan diskon musim panas. Mereka memilah-milah pakaian yang akan dipakai nanti.

Jihoon menatap bosan pakaian dihadapannya, tak berniat untuk mengambil satu setelan dan mencobanya di bilik. Dia kesini hanya ingin membeli kado, bukan untuk membeli setelan.

"Hoon-ah, warna ini cocok untukmu" Daehwi menyodorkan setelan putih susu ke tangan Jihoon, mendorong dan menyuruh Jihoon untuk berganti pakaian, membuat pemuda gembul itu mendengus keras.

Seongwoo dan Hyeongseob juga mendapatkan setelan yang mereka inginkan, memasuki bilik dan tersenyum manis melihat pantulan kaca.

Jihoon awalnya minder memakai setelan yang tadi diberikan Daehwi, tetapi pada akhirnya dia membeli.

Mereka pun juga dapat kado masing-masing. Daehwi membeli jam tangan, Seongwoo membeli boneka teddy bear, Hyeongseob membeli satu dress pink lucu dan Jihoon hanya membeli bola kristal natal yang cantik.

•

•

Acara yang ditunggu pun akhirnya datang, mereka datang bersama karena tidak ingin kekasih ketiga teman Jihoon itu mengetahui penampilan mereka.

Hyeongseob memakai setelan pink pucat, Seongwoo memakai hitam, Daehwi memakai coklat sedangkan Jihoon memakai setelan putih susu. Hanya saja yang membedakan mereka menjadi lebih manis lagi ketimbang di sekolah.

Para Badboys yang kebetulan datang lebih awal terpaku melihat keempat sekawanan yang sangat anggun, menawan, cantik di mata mereka, bahkan Daniel yang baru melihat Seongwoo langsung menarik pemuda Ong itu, Jihoon- mengenyitkan keningnya bingung.

Baru saja dia mengedarkan matanya, kedua temannya juga sudah lenyap dari jangkauannya. Jihoon mengembungkan pipinya.

"Dasar tak sayang teman" gerutu Jihoon sambil mengambil minum berwarna merah dari baki, dia akhirnya memilih mendudukkan diri di bangku paling belakang agar tak terlalu mencolok. Siswa-siswi yang melihat dirinya tak percaya, Jihoon sangat berbeda.

"Boleh duduk disini?" Tanya seorang pemuda berkaca mata kepada Jihoon, dia memakai setelan putih cerah dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang membuat Jihoon sedikit tertawa. Pemuda itu tampan tetapi kenapa memakai dasi seperti itu?

"Boleh saja" sahut Jihoon lembut, dia mempersilahkan pemuda itu duduk. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil lalu memberikan tangannya. "Namaku Kim Yongguk, kelas 2-D" Jihoon pun membalas jabatan tangan itu dan membalas senyuman pemuda itu. "Aku Park Jihoon, kelas 2-A" balas Jihoon juga.

"Ah, aku kenal dirimu. Kekasihnya Bae Jinyeong'kan?" raut wajah Jihoon berubah menjadi murung, dia membuang tatapan wajahnya dan menggeleng. Yongguk menjadi merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, kupikir..."

Jihoon menggeleng pelan lalu beralih menatap langit malam yang terhias bintang. "Kami sebenarnya ada ditahap saling suka tetapi aku menghancurkan semuanya" Yongguk mendengarnya hanya tersenyum miris, kenapa bisa anak semanis Jihoon memiliki pencintaan semenyedihkan ini.

"Kau ingin tau kekasihku? Dia yang bermain piano disana" Yongguk menunjuk ke depan, menunjuk seorang pemuda manis yang sedang menggerakkan tangannya menekan tuts piano dengan sangat indah, Jihoon kenal dengan pemuda itu, dia kakak tingkatnya yang menang perlombaan piano tahun lalu.

"Kim Sihyun? Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu dengannya sebelumnya?"

"Aku tidak mau pamor Sihyun turun karena mempunyai kekasih kutu buku sepertiku, tetapi walaupun begitu dia tetap menerimaku apa adanya, mau seburuk apa diriku, mau semiskin apa diriku tetapi kalau memang cinta, kenapa harus di tutupi?"

Jihoon tertegun mendengar hal itu.

"Cinta tak butuh bukti, Cinta juga tak butuh alasan. Untuk apa menguji cinta seseorang tetapi pada akhirnya cinta itu yang membuat kita jauh? Ah, Aku tinggal ya Jihoon, Sihyun sepertinya membutuhkanku"

Jihoon mengangguk dan membiarkan Yongguk pergi menghampiri kekasihnya disana. Mereka tampak mesra, Sihyun sangat menjaga Yongguk dengan baik dan menyayanginya.

Tak terasa air mata Jihoon turun. Ditengah keramaian dan hura-hura bahagia. Hanya Jihoon-lah yang menangis meraung disana.

•

•

Seongwoo menepuk keras punggung Daniel yang sekarang membawanya kabur. Pemuda Kang itu akhirnya memberhentikan dirinya.

Daniel mengenggam tangan Seongwoo dan mengelusnya pelan. Senyumnya mengembang dan menular ke Seongwoo juga. "Ada apa, Dan?" Tanya Seongwoo lembut, dia mengelus pelan pipi Daniel yang dingin. Menyalurkan kenyamanan yang tiada tara untuk seorang Kang Daniel.

"Kamu cantik, Ong" pujian Daniel membuat Seongwoo memerah, dia memukul dada Daniel pelan, tak kuat dengan pujian Daniel yang membuatnya ingin terbang.

"Kita sudah mau hampir 4 tahun tetapi kamu tetap merona? Ya ampun" goda Daniel sambil bersiul ditelinga Seongwoo yang memerah.

"Sudah! Acaranya sudah mau mulai!" Potong Seongwoo sambil menarik tangan Daniel untuk mengikutinya ke Aula, Daniel yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh kecil.

Seongwoo _nya_ sangat menggemaskan

•

•

Hyeongseob bingung melihat Woojin yang tadi menariknya tetapi malah terdiam. Pemuda gingsul itu sedari tadi hanya memilin setelannya dan menatap malu-malu Hyeongseob yang sudah bosan sejak Lima belas menit yang lalu.

15 menit berharganya dihabiskan Woojin untuk menatapnya malu-malu.

"Hey, kamu cuma mau natap aku terus? Acaranya sudah mau mulai" keluh Hyeongseob, dia meminum minumannya dengan cepat, tapi tak membuat Woojin berhenti dari kegiatan kurang kerjaannya.

"Yasudah, aku tinggal ya?"

Ketika Hyeongseob ingin membalikkan badan dan pergi dari hadapan Woojin. Pemuda gingsul itu malah menarik lengan Hyeongseob sehingga Hyeongseob berada di pelukan Woojin sekarang.

Woojin pun tersenyum senang ketika Hyeongseob menggerutu kesal karena ulahnya. Bibirnya turun mengecup pelan pelipis Hyeongseob, Hyeongseob terdiam. Perlahan senyum keduanya terukir indah.

"Kenapa pacarnya Woojin sangat cantik, hm?"

•

•

"YAK! KIM SAMUEL! JANGAN TARIK-TARIK"

Seluruh undangan hanya menghela nafas ringan melihat tingkah pasangan ini, siapa lagi bukan Samuel dan Daehwi? Di sekolah mereka bahkan setiap hari tiada hari tanpa teriak atau lari di koridor, hanya karena Samuel usil dengan Daehwi. Sekarang? Daehwi malah ditarik-tarik dan disambut teriakan melengking.

Samuel berhenti dan langsung menggaruk tengkuknya, pasti setelah ini dia dimara--

"KAMU ITU YA! KAN BISA NARIK AKU PELAN GITU! HUH DASAR GA GENTLE KAMU BULE KESASAR!"

Samuel tersenyum, ketika marah pun Daehwi terlihat sangat cantik. Dia menggapai pipi merah Daehwi akibat dinginnya cuaca saat ini, dia mengusapnya pelan lalu mendekat, mengecup pipi dingin itu.

"Kamu kedinginan hyung? Haruskah kita kedalam?" Daehwi dapat melihat bagaimana khawatirnya Samuel sekarang, dia bahkan sudah ingin membuka jasnya karena setelan Daehwi tidak mempunyai jas seperti biasanya.

Hell, Daehwi itu cuma memakai kemeja tipis berwarna coklat yang dipadukan dengan celana warna senada. Bagaimana Samuel tidak khawatir?

"Tidak usah, Muel-ah. Acaranya juga sudah mau mulai" Walaupun sudah dibilang begitu Samuel tetap khawatir, dia tetap menbujuk Daehwi agar tidak ikut acara di tepi kolam renang itu.

Daehwi akhirnya berjinjit, mengecup ringan pipi Samuel lalu menarik tangan Samuel. "Ayolah~" Daehwi beraegyo.

Dan siapa yang bisa tidak luluh saat Daehwi beraegyo?

•

•

"Okay, baik teman-teman. Mari kita mulaikan acara ulang tahun ini" sambut MC yang membuat semua orang berdiri di depannya.

"Jadi mari kita panggil terlebih dulu, putri yang membuat pesta mewah ini, Bae Joohyun!!! Tepuk tangan!" Semua orang bertepuk tangan dan tercengang melihat betapa cantiknya Joohyun memakai gaun panjang berwarna pink soft yang anggun. Jihoon yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecut, bagaimana bisa dia mengalahkan kakak tingkat yang cantik itu?

"Baiklah, halo semuanya. Terima kasih sudah datang di hari spesialku, terlebih lagi Bae Jinyeong! Terima kasih sudah datang!" Jihoon langsung mengendarkan pandangannya, dia menemukan Jinyeong yang tak jauh darinya sedang tersenyum manis ke arah Joohyun.

"Dan terima kasih adik tingkat yang sudah mau hadir. Jihoon! Terima kasih atas kadonya, aku sangat suka!" Jihoon yang namanya disebut langsung terkejut, memang tadi dia memberi langsung bola kristal itu kepada Joohyun tetapi tidak tau kalau kakak tingkatnya itu sampai menoticenya diacaranya.

"Baiklah untuk tidak membuang-buang waktu! Silahkan nikmati acaranya!" Setelah Joohyun mengatakan itu, semua orang langsung berpencar, ada yang mengambil minum atau makanan, ada juga yang bercakap-cakap atau sekedar berdansa ditengah aula.

Tak sengaja mata Jihoon menangkap Hyeongseob sedang didorong-dorong oleh seorang gadis. Dia memicing curiga dan langsung pergi menemui Hyeongseob yang sudah ketakutan disana.

"Sudah aku bilang'kan untuk menjauhi Woojin!? WOOJIN ITU CUMA MILIK AKU!" Teriakan gadis itu membuat tangan Jihoon mengepal marah, terlebih lagi marah kepada Hyeongseob yang tak bisa sama sekali melawan gadis bodoh itu.

Ketika tangan gadis itu terangkat unyuk memukul wajah Hyeongseob, Jihoon sudah datang menghentikannya. Dia menangkap dan menghempaskan tangan gadis itu dengan cepat lalu menarik Hyeongseob agar berada di belakangnya

"Kau jangan ikut campur!!!"

"Noona yang terhormat, Hyeongseob adalah temanku, jadi aku berhak mengurusinya. Aku yang harus marah, kenapa kau mendorong Hyeongseob!?" bentakan Jihoon membuat Sohye terdiam, tampaknya gadis itu sudah kehilangan kata-kata karena semua orang menatapnya tak suka, sepertinya kejadian bully Hyeongseob kemarin sudah menyebar luas sampai ke universitas.

"Teman jalangmu ini telah mengambil Woojinku!" Jihoon yang tak tahan Hyeongseob dipanggil jalang ingin menampar gadis kurang ajar ini tetapi Woojin sudah datang duluan.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak mengangguku dan Hyeongseob lagi!? Aku tidak suka denganmu! Aku terpaksa berpacaran denganmu! Jadi tolong hentikan semua ini" setelah itu Woojin langsung membawa Hyeongseob pergi. Meninggalkan Jihoon yang masih kesal dengan gadis dihadapannya.

Sohye terlihat mendidih, dia mengambil minuman di baki dan langsung menyiramnya ke arah Jihoon. Seongwoo yang melihat itu langsung membulat, dia ingin membantu tetapi Jihoon sangat dekat dengan kolam, dia trauma dengan air.

Jihoon yang melihat dirinya sudah basah dengan air hanya bisa terdiam, Sohye bahkan tak bertanggung jawab dan langsung pergi dari pesta itu, membuat Jihoon ingin menceburkan gadis itu ke kolam didekatnya.

Baru saja dia ingin bergerak ke kamar mandi, tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditarik, matanya menatap tak percaya seseorang yang menariknya.

"Bae Jinyeong?"

Jinyeong hanya diam dan membawanya ke parkiran, dia menaiki motor cbrnya dan memberikan Jihoon helm putih, tetapi Jihoon hanya bingung melihatnya.

"Mau apa?"

"Mengantarmu pulang"

Jihoon terkejut mendengar suara Jinyeong yang serak, sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak itu?

Jinyeong yang tampak bosan karena menunggu Jihoon untuk mengambil helm akhirnya berinisiatif menarik Jihoon dan memakaikan helm itu secara langsung, dia mengangkat dagu Jihoon untuk mengaitkan helm tersebut dan tak sengaja mata mereka bertemu.

Jihoon jadi rindu Jinyeong.

"Naik"

Jihoon tersadar dari lamunannya, dia langsung naik dan berpegangan pada jaket Jinyeong. "Peluk, Jihoon. Nanti kamu jatuh" setelah itu Jinyeong langsung mengegas motornya sehingga Jihoon langsung mengeratkan pegangannya ke perut Jinyeong.

Jinyeong sangat ingin memeluk atau mencium Jihoon sekarang juga. Dia hanya bisa melihat si mungil ini dari jauh atau menguntit Jihoon dengan sekawanannya.

Satu kalimat yang dikeluarkan Jinyeong setelahnya membuat Jihoon ingin menangis saja.

"Aku rindu kamu, Jihoon"

•

•

TBC/END

•

•

SOHYE IS BACK! APAKAH DIA BAKAL NGALAH ATAU TIDAK? HM :)

Auwww ada yang saling rindu, apakah setelah ini Winkdeep ada batu karang? Atau tida? Lihat nanti ya wkwk.

Saya sebagai carat yang kemarin nonton **Diamond Edge** agak kecewa dengan kerja sistem Mecimapro yang kacau??? Semoga Wannaone kesini, baik-baik aja. Promotornya juga harus yang bertanggung-jawab dan yang terpenting QN itu harus dipakai :) ayo siapa yg mau liat WannaoneInJkt???

yang diatas ini saya buat sebelum **Mecimap** **ro** mengeluarkan kalau Wannaone yang kesinj bulan Januari :") YA ALLAH KENAPA YANG SAYA BUAT JADI KENYATAAN :") sumpah loh ya, saya buat kata-kata diatas sekitaran jam 9 eh tiba-tiba dapat notif jam 10 kalau WannaOneinJkt. gila ga? berasa kaya omongan tadi bener-bener jadi kenyataan.

Wish saya sih, MECIMA DAPAT BELAJAR DARI CONCERT DIAMOND EDGE KEMARIN. JADI YANG WANNAABLE TIDAK AKAN KECEWA DENGAN WANNAONE FIRST KE INDONESIA. :") saya sepertinya tidak nonton guys. maafkan. huhu mau liat guanlin padahal.

Btw Kim Mingyu ganteng banget sumpah. *caratku kambuh :")*

Oke karena saya sudah buat sequel akhir jadi saya sudah tenang, ada yang mau project baru? Tapi saya mau buat yang Mafia-an gitu. Soalnya project cast member svt gagal, jadi bolehkah saya mencoba di cast Wannaone? :)

Unaone


	16. Chapter 16: Perjodohan?

UnaOne present

•

•

Badboys

•

•

Cast: WinkDeep! JinSeob! Samhwi! Ongniel! (Side: HakWoong Minhyunbin Guanho)

Rate: T

Lenght: Chaptered

Discalimer: Cuma minjem nama doang hehe

Warn! :Terlalu ngedrama, Kebayakan keju, Typo! YAOI NIH YAOI!

•

•

Chapter 16

•

•

Jinyeong menurunkan Jihoon di depan rumahnya, membuka helm dan merapikan poni Jihoon yang berantakan tanpa mengucap sepatah kata. Jihoon yang dilakukan seperti itu hanya diam menurut.

Ketika Jinyeong hendak pulang, tangannya ditahan oleh Jihoon, dia terdiam sebentar lalu menoleh kearah Jihoon, "Ada apa?" Tanyanya, tetapi bukannya berkata tetapi Jihoon malah mengecup cepat bibir Jinyeong lalu berlari masuk ke rumahnya.

Jinyeong tersenyum senang sambil melirik punggung Jihoon yang sudah hilang dibalik pintu.

•

•

"Daniel hyung"

Daniel terkejut mendapati Jinyeong yang sedang tersenyum senang sampai menampakan gigi-giginya, dia merinding karena baru pertama kalinya Jinyeong tersenyum seperti itu dengannya.

"Iya? Ada apa?"

Jinyeong menduduki dirinya di sofa, Woojin dan Samuel juga ikut bergabung sambil memakan kentang yang baru mereka pesan. Daniel mengenyitkan keningnya bingung. "Ada apa Bae Jinyeong?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Begini, tolong bantu aku bisa?"

Woojin yang tadinya minum cola tersedak, "Tumben kau minta tolong, bocah" ucapnya sambil mengelap sisa air yang ada di mulutnya, Samuel yang melihatnya berjengit jijik.

"Tolong apa?"

Daniel sebagai yang paling tua berperan baik, dia menjadi hyung yang baik kepada mereka. Terlebih itulah dia selalu lembut dengan Seongwoo dan teman-temannya.

"Aku ingin melamar Jihoon"

" _ARE U CRAZY_? KITA MASIH SEKOLAH HYUNG"

" _UHUKK_..."

Samuel berteriak tepat di telinga Woojin, membuat pemuda gingsul itu lagi-lagi tersedak. Daniel hanya membulatkan matanya. "Kau sedang tidak bercanda'kan?" Daniel tau Jinyeong sangat menyukai Jihoon tetapi mengapa harus langsung di lamar? Perjalanan mereka masih panjang, kalau dia sendiri'sih dia mempunyai bekal untuk nafkahi Seongwoo nantinya.

"Begini, Eommaku dan Eomma Jihoon ternyata bersahabat dan mereka telah membuat perjanjian jika aku harus melamar Jihoon tepat di hari ulang tahunnya ke 18"

Woojin dan Samuel tercengang mendengar peruntunan Jinyeong bahkan Daniel yang tadinya diam kini menjadi rusuh. "Apa!? Kalian sudah mendahului aku dengan Seongwoo!?"

Jinyeong memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Aku baru diberi tau Eomma kemarin, hyung"

"Ceritakan hyung!"

Samuel langsung duduk bersila, bersiap mendengar cerita Jinyeong yang seperti dongeng menurutnya. Jinyeong mendengus, "Jadi begini..."

•

 **Flashback On**

Jinyeong memasukkan motor cbrnya kedalam garasi, matanya melihat kearah jam dan mendecak pelan. Ayahnya dan ibunya pasti menanyainya macam-macam karena pulang terlambat dari biasanya.

Baru saja dia masuk, ibunya langsung menariknya untuk ke ruang tengah, matanya menatap tajam ayahnya yang sedang duduk sambil meminum kopinya dengan khidmat.

"Ck, apalagi?" Ibu Jinyeong itu memukul kepala anaknya dan membuat anak satu-satunya itu mengaduh sakit tetapi dia tak peduli.

"Kamu ini ya, ibu sudah susah payah melahirkanmu dan ayahmu juga sudah susah payah membesarkanmu" nasihat ibunya membuat Jinyeong mengerucutkan bibirnya, walau begitu Jinyeong tetap manja ke keluarganya.

"Maaf bu"

Ibu Jinyeong tersenyum manis lalu memberi Jinyeong surat yang sudah agak pudar, dia berpikir kalau surat ini sudah disimpan oleh bertahun-tahun lamanya. Jinyeong mengambil surat itu dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping ayahnya, menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu tegap sang ayah, membuat lelaki tua itu tersenyum dan mengelus pelan kepala Jinyeong dengan sayang.

 _Halo Bae Minki_

 _Ini aku Min Yoongi, sahabatmu. Kita sudah saling mengenal dari kecil dan persahabatan kita tetap lanjut sampai kita telah lulus. Kau tau? Jimin melamarku dan aku menerimanya. Si bodoh itu benar-benar sangat polos, aku sayang dengannya. Dan terima kasih sudah mendatangi pernikahan kami kemarin, YAK JIMIN PABBO! KENAPA SETELAH MELAMAR BESOKNYA HARUS MENIKAH? ugh, kakiku tak terasa lagi. Ah iya, kamu tetap langgeng ya sama Baekho?_

 _Aku hanya ingin anak kita tumbuh dan bisa bersama-sama. Jika anakku adalah sama sepertiku, haruskah kita menjodohkan mereka berdua? Dengan anakmu? Aku sangat ingin berbesan denganmu._

 _Jadi ayo buat perjanjian. Karena kita berdua adalah manusia spesial jadi pastinya kita akan mempunyai anak. Aku memberi nama anakku Park Jihoon, jadi di saat dia berulang tahun ke-18 anakmu harus melamarnya ya? Aku ingin mereka menikah setelah anakmu menyeselesaikan study univeristasnya._

 _Salam hangat_

 _-Park Yoongi-_

Jinyeong masih belum bereaksi melijat surat itu, tetapi ibunya sudah memeluknya sambil mengecup pelipisnya. "Apa kamu senang? Ibu dengar kamu sudah sangat dekat dengan Jihoon" Jinyeong hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda iya dan lagi-lagi ibunya memekik girang.

"Kapan Jihoon berulang tahun, nak?" Ayahnya kali ini menyahut, Jinyeong mengingat dan akhirnya berucap "29 Mei, ayah"

"Minggu depan, ya? Ayah sudah belikan cincinnya dan itu ayah letakkan di meja"

Jinyeong tak percaya keluarganya memang mempersiapkan perlamaran Jihoon dengan dirinya sematang ini. Karena kelewat senang akhirnya Jinyeong memeluk ibunya dan tertawa bahagia. Ayahnya juga ikut memeluk.

"Ibu! Ayah! Aku ingin ikut!" Teriak seorang gadis dari lantai dua kamarnya, dia berlari kecil di tangga dan langsung menyeruk masuk ke pelukan Jinyeong dan membuat Jinyeong menangis karena akhirnya bisa merasakan hangatnya pelukan keluarga.

 **Flashback off**

•

"Bocah, selamat ya" Woojin memeluk sekilas Jinyeong, Samuel bertepuk tangan sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Jinyeong.

"Akhirnya penantianmu terbayar ya?" Daniel tersenyum hangat, akhirnya adik kesayangannya itu mendapatkan hal yang setimpal dari perjuangannya mendapati Jihoon.

"Baiklah, kau ingin rencana'kan? Aku punya satu rencana yang benar-benar membuat Jihoon akan luluh denganmu seratus persen" Woojin menyeringai kecil, lalu berbisik-bisik.

Jihoon, siap-siaplah dengan rencana dari otak Woojin

•

•

Malam ini Seongwoo, Hyeongseob dan Daehwi menginap di rumah Jihoon. Dikarenakan orang tua Jihoon sedang pergi kerumah kerabat selama 2 hari, jadi mereka berinisiatif menemani Jihoon selama 2 hari.

Mereka sudah siap dengan piyama kembar dan bertempur di kasur Jihoon. Daehwi sedari tadi memakan chips yang barusan ia ambil dari lemari Jihoon, Hyeongseob sedang menata rambut Seongwoo dan Jihoon yang menatap kosong kamarnya.

"Hey? Kamu kenapa, Hoon?" Seongwoo menegur, dia mendudukkan dirinya dan menumpukan dagunya, bersiap dengan semua keluh kesah dari Jihoon. Daehwi dan Hyeongseob juga akhirnya mengalihkan atensinya ke Jihoon.

"Aku sangat bingung, apakah aku salah atau tidak. Kemarin aku membentak Jinyeong dengan mengatakannya bukan siapa-siapa bagiku. Tetapi hatiku tidak berkata demikian" mata Jihoon berbinar, air asin sebentar lagi akan turun membasahi pipinya. Seongwoo mengeratkan pelukannya, memberi Jihoon ketenangan.

"Aku sayang dengannya hyung tetapi mengapa banyak sekali rintangannya? Kenapa? Kenapa disaat aku membuka hatiku Guanlin datang kemarin? Disaat aku ingin menggapai Jinyeong, kita diculik. Ketika aku ingin membuat kejutan malah hancur lebur dan akhirnya kami tidak bercakapan selama 2 bulan? Kenapa banyak sekali rintangannya hyung?"

Hyeongseob sedih mendengar hal itu tetapi matanya fokus ke Linenya yang tiba-tiba masuk. Dari kekasihnya dan dia langsung membuka pesan tersebut.

Lengkungan bibir itu kini menjadi senyuman manis, dia memberi tau pesan itu ke Daehwi dan Seongwoo ketika Jihoon menutup wajahnya penuh. Mereka bertiga tersenyum berarti.

"Sudah, Jinyeong sayang denganmu. Tidak mungkin dia melupakanmu apalagi menyelingkuhimu, mungkin saja itu hanya salah paham seperti kejadian Samuel dan Daehwi kemarin? Dan kau ingat'kan apa kata Yongguk? Cinta tak perlu bukti apapun, Cinta perlu kepercayaan."

Ah iya, Jihoon jadi ingat Yongguk. Pemuda berkacamata itu sangat berarti karena telah memberikannya nasihat yang membuatnya sadar.

Tanpa sadar mata Jihoon menutup secara perlahan dan akhirnya meninggalkan temannya yang masih bangun.

"Ayo kita buat Jihoon tersenyum lagi"

•

•

TBC

•

•

Sweet sixteen sixteen~

Minggu depan saya bakal buka kedok SIAPA JOOHYUN ITU? APAKAH ADA YANG BISA NEBAK? HM.

PUAS GA NIH GA SAYA BUAT KARAM? EH TAPI BENER GA YA MRK BAKAL TUNANGAN? APA SAYA BUAT BATAL AJA KALI YA? SEPERTINYA LEBIH SERU HEHEHE

Maaf ya mungkin belakangan ini bakal sibuk banget jadi ga tentu updatenya kapan huhu maaf ya.

Apakah ff ini semakin lama semakin jelek? :")

unaone


	17. Chapter 17: Hujan rindu

UnaOne present

•

•

Badboys

•

•

Cast: WinkDeep! JinSeob! Samhwi! Ongniel! (Side: HakWoong Minhyunbin Guanho)

Rate: T

Lenght: Chaptered

Discalimer: Cuma minjem nama doang hehe

Warn! :Terlalu ngedrama, Kebayakan keju, Typo! YAOI NIH YAOI!

•

•

Chapter 17

•

•

Jihoon berjalan dengan langkah ringan, tas putih abu-abu itu sedikit bergoncang karena ulahnya, rambutnya yang ia ganti menjadi Coklat tua menambah kesan manis, kemarin dia memaksa Daehwi untuk menemaninya ke Salon dan penampilannya menjadi lebih manis sekarang.

Baru saja Jihoon ingin membelokkan dirinya ke kelas, Joohyun sudah menghadangnya. Kakak tingkatnya itu menarik lengannya lembut, membawanya menuju lapangan basket yang memang sepi karena masih terlalu pagi. Jihoon mengenyit bingung.

"Ada apa, Sunbae?" Tanyanya spontan.

Joohyun menggigit bibirnya, tangannya dibelakang punggung itu sibuk bermain dengan jari "Begini, maaf sebelumnya karena menarik kamu pagi-pagi seperti ini" cicit Joohyun, menambah kebingungan Jihoon.

"Aku minta maaf karena aku hubunganmu dengan Jinyeong menjadi renggang" ucapan Joohyun itu seketika membangunkan Jihoon, dia menaikkan alisnya membuat Joohyun gelagapan.

"Kamu pasti lihat aku dipeluk Jinyeong bulan lalu'kan? Itu semua salah paham, aku terjatuh jadi dia menolongku dan kamu datang. Maafkan aku..." Joohyun mengatakan itu sambil membungkuk ke Jihoon, membuat pemuda gembul itu menggaruk tengkuknya. Bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Dan waktu aku dirawat? Kamu juga ada, benar? Itu juga karena terjatuh jadi kakiku memar dan dia memaksa biar ngerawat. Maaf, aku tidak tau kamu juga dirawat tepat disebelahku"

Jihoon menunduk, teringat kejadian bulan lalu yang membuatnya jauh dengan Jinyeong. Raut sedih Jihoon membuat Joohyun juga mendung, dia mengambil tangan Jihoon dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Maafkan aku yang datang terlambat. Sebenarnya aku dan Jinyeong adalah kakak-adik, maafkan aku"

Jihoon menaikkan kepalanya dan membatu. "A-apa?" Gagap Jihoon. Joohyun hanya tersenyum manis "Pasti Jinyeong bilang kepadamu kalau dia anak satu-satunya'kan? Si bodoh itu benar-benar. Aku tinggal di Prancis selama 2 tahun terakhir dan akhirnya memutuskan pindah 3 bulan yang lalu" terang Joohyun sambil menatap langit-lagit lapangan basket yang luas.

"Dia menolakku habis-habisan karena aku pernah meninggalkannya, dia adik kecil yang manis tetapi menjadi monster ketika ku tinggal. Kupikir dia tidak pernah memperdulikanku lagi tapi dia bahkan rela bolos demi membantuku jalan kemana-mana" Air mata Joohyun turun perlahan, dia tertawa membuat lelehan itu menjadi lebih indah yang membuat Jihoon tertegun.

"Aku sangat berharap dia bisa berubah menjadi adik kecilku lagi dan aku menemukan bahwa cuma kamu yang bisa merubah Jinyeong, makasih ya Jihoon" Joohyun mengucapkan itu sebelum dia benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Jihoon, membuat pemuda manis itu terdiam. Masih mencerna semua perkataan demi perkataan yang Joohyun ucapkan padanya.

•

•

Entah mengapa Jihoon merasa teman-temannya menghindarinya, bukan maksud apa tetapi mereka tidak ada menegur Jihoon hari ini. Bahkan saat di kantin pun mereka sibuk dengan diri masing-masing tanpa mau menegur sapa. Jihoon bingung, apa keluh kesahnya kemarin membuat mereka sakit hati?

" _Huh_... hari ini hujan" Jihoon memandang rintik-rintik yang memasahi jalan dihadapannya, kakinya mundur beberapa langkah dan memeluk tubuhnya dalam diam. Ini sudah semakin sore dan bus terakhir akan datang 2 jam lagi, tadi dia ada rapat bersama guru dan akhirnya terjebak didepan halte sekolahnya sendiri.

Teman-temannya juga sudah pulang, untung mereka pamit dan membuat Jihoon bernafas lega walaupun di hati terkecilnya masih tidak suka karena dikucilkan sedari tadi pagi.

Rintik-rintik hujan itu kini menjadi badai, semua pora-poranda bahkan seragam Jihoon sudah basah kuyup. Dia juga tidak bisa menyelamatkan tasnya dari hujan, yang Jihoon lakukan hanya berjongkok sambil memeluk tubuh yang bergetar.

"Apa busnya masih lama?" Cicitnya pelan. Bibirnya sudah membiru kala hujan terus menimpa dirinya, tangannya yang pucat membuka wallpaper handphone tetapi beberapa detik kemudian layar hitamlah yang ia lihat. Pandangannya mengabur, kakinya kini tak bisa menopang tubuhnya dari guyuran hujan.

" _Jinyeong..._ "

•

•

Jinyeong memandang jendela kamarnya gelisah, hujan tak kunjung reda dan Seongwoo berkata kalau Jihoon masih berada di sekolah sampai saat ini. Bibirnya itu memerah akibat ia gigit beberapa kali, bukan tak mau menjemput Jihoon tetapi rencana tetaplah rencana.

Ingat rencana busuk Woojin? Ini-lah salah satu dari rencana itu.

 **Jangan pernah bertemu Jihoon sampai waktu pertunangan.**

Tapi mana bisa Jinyeong menahan dirinya untuk tidak kabur membawa cbrnya, menerjang badai hujan dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Jinyeong memakai jaket kulit tetapi tidak membuat dirinya tak basah kunyup. Matanya dengan jeli melihat halte dan terkejut mendapati Jihoon sedang terduduk sambil memeluk diri sendiri.

Dengan cepat ia memakirkan cbrnya dan menyentuh pundak Jihoon. Untungnya Jihoon masih tersadar, dia memakaikan Jihoon jaket kulitnya dan mengangkat Jihoon ke cbr. Menstater motornya serta mengenggam tangan Jihoon yang mulai tak lagi hangat.

"Jihoon! Sadar sebentar saja, ya? Sampai rumah, ya!?" Setelah mendapat balasan Jinyeong langsung pergi membelah hujan. Tak peduli jika ia harus melanggar lalu lintas, Jihoon harus diselamatkan.

•

•

"NOONA! TOLONG BANTU AKU" teriak Jinyeong. Kakak tertua Jinyeong, Bae Joohyun langsung turun kebawah setelah mendengar teriakan adiknya yang menggema sampai ke kamarnya.

"Ada ap-- EH? JIHOON!?" Joohyun langsung panik melihat Jihoon yang digendong Jinyeong, dia memegang pipi Jihoon yang sudah sangat dingin. "Tolong bawakan baskom berisi air hangat, aku akan merawatnya" ucap Jinyeong sambil membawa Jihoon ke kamar. Joohyun langsung berlari ke dapur dan melaksanakan perintah adiknya.

Jinyeong langsung membuka baju seragam Jihoon setelah menidurkannya di Sofa, membasuhnya dengan air yang tadi diberikan Joohyun. Dia memandang miris Jihoon yang sedari tadi menggigil parah, giginya bergemelatuk menghiasi kamar Jinyeong yang sunyi. Setelah mengganti seragam Jihoon menjadi piyamanya, barulah Jinyeong menidurkan Jihoon di kasur King Size nya.

Baru saja ia ingin beranjak pergi untuk membereskan sisa air tadi, bajunya ditarik-tarik Jihoon, pemuda gembul itu membuka matanya perlahan "Tolong temani aku" sahutnya pelan. Tanpa babibu Jinyeong langsung mengambil tempat disebelah Jihoon, memeluk tubuh dingin itu sambil mengelus pelan kepala yang bersembunyi di dadanya.

"Sleep well, Bae Jihoon"

•

•

Jihoon belum pernah merasakan tidur senyenyak ini dalam hidupnya, terlebih lagi ini seperti tidur di atas awan dengan hembusan hangat yang nyaman. Dia tidak memiliki saudara yang bisa ia ajak tidur bersama, di tujuh belas tahunnya dia hanya tidur sendiri. Walaupun terkadang teman-temannya datang dan menemaninya, Jihoon tetap kesepian.

Baru kali ini dia terbangun dan disambut oleh wajah seseorang yang bahkan sangat dekat dengannya, dengan tangannya yang melingkar penuh di leher Jinyeong, kedua kaki yang bergelut bersama kaki Jinyeong dan kedua tangan Jinyeong yang memeluknya posesif. Baru kali ini Jihoon terbangun dengan keadaan memerah.

Jihoon tak bisa bergerak karena Jinyeong benar-benar mengukungnya, jadi dia hanya menatap wajah rupawan Jinyeong dan sesekali mengelus pipi tirus itu atau merapikan anak rambut Jinyeong yang berantakan. Senyumnya tiba-tiba terangkat ketika Jinyeong sedikit membuka matanya, lalu detik kemudian Jihoon malah menyeruk masuk ke dada Jinyeong.

Iya, Jinyeong mencium bibirnya sekilas.

Jinyeong tertawa lalu berbisik pelan dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur "Morning kiss, sayang" dan kemudian mereka tetap bergelung sampai jam menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi.

•

•

TBC

•

•

GAS TERUS JINYEONG! JANGAN REM! DUH ADOH KOK GA KARAM SIH???

Saya sweetin dulu kali ya? SAYA PUNYA KEJUTAN MINGGU DEPAN READER UNAONE KESAYANGAN! SIAP-SIAP YA!

Haloooo, saya balik~ mungkin saya akan sibuk banget jadi ingetin kalau mau update soalnya jadi sibuk banget sekarang.

Duh ini ff tambah aneh ya? Huhu maaf ya tambah jelek ini ff :((

Unaone


	18. Chapter 18: LOH?

UnaOne present

•

•

Badboys

•

•

Cast: WinkDeep! JinSeob! Samhwi! Ongniel! (Side: HakWoong Minhyunbin Guanho)

Rate: T

Lenght: Chaptered

Discalimer: Cuma minjem nama doang hehe

Warn! :Terlalu ngedrama, Kebayakan keju, Typo! YAOI NIH YAOI!

•

•

Chapter 18

•

•

Jihoon mengusap rambutnya, dia memakai pakaian yang tadi Jinyeong suruh pakai untuknya. Lelaki berpipi gembul itu melihat handphonenya yang sudah terisi penuh baterai, matanya menangkap banyak sekali notifikasi dari panggilan masuk dan line, sebagian besar dari teman-temannya dan ibunya.

Mata Jihoon membulat ketika melihat nama ayahnya juga terpampang jelas di layar putih itu, dengan segera dia menyambar tas sekolah dan pakaian bekas kemarin, keluar dari kamar dengan tergesa dan membuat sang penghuni rumah heran.

Jinyeong mengenyitkan keningnya melihat Jihoon yang berberes cepat memakai sepatunya. "Ada apa? Kamu masih sakit, mau kemana?" Tanya Jinyeong tetapi Jihoon mengabaikannya dan langsung keluar dari rumah Jinyeong tanpa pamit.

Untung saja Jinyeong berhasil menarik lengan Jihoon sebelum kakak kelasnya itu pergi dari perkarangan rumahnya. "Kamu kenapa sih?" Sentak Jinyeong, terbingung melihat tingkah Jihoon yang aneh. Lagi-lagi Jihoon tak menjawab dan lebih memilih memberontak dari pegangan Jinyeong.

"Tolong, lepaskan aku, Bae" satu kalimat putus asa itu membuat Jinyeong melepaskan pegangannya, tak butuh waktu lama untuk Jihoon pergi dari hadapan Jinyeong kala itu.

•

•

Jihoon mengatur nafasnya yang kacau, busnya yang tadi ia naiki pecah ban di tengah jalan jadi mengharuskannya untuk berlari sampai ke rumahnya yang memang sedikit dekat dari lokasi. Jihoon menatap takut mobil ayahnya yang terparkir rapi di garasi, dengan gemetar dia membuka pintu rumah dan disambut oleh tatapan sang ayah yang sedang duduk di sofa.

Jihoon menunduk takut, dia memilin Sweater biru langit Jinyeong dan berjalan pelan. "Dari mana, Jihoon?" Suara berat ayahnya menghiasi gendang telinga Jihoon, dia bergidik merinding. Tatapan tajam ayahnya seakan menguliti dirinya.

"Kamu tidak balik kerumah dan bikin khawatir ibumu, kamu pikir ayah juga tidak khawatir apa?" Park Jimin meletakkan korannya di nakas dan memilih menatap anaknya yang sudah terdiam di tempatnya. Ibunya, Park Yoongi datang langsung menenangkan amarah Jimin yang meledak-ledak.

"M-maafkan Jihoon, kemarin ada rapat jadi pulang lama, Jihoon juga sudah memberi pesan ke ibu tapi saat mau pulang hujan turun sangat deras, Jihoon terkena hujan terus Jinyeong merawat Jihoon yang sakit kemarin" tutur polos itu keluar langsung dari mulut Jihoon tanpa ada pura-pura, dia menggoyangkan badannya, terlihat seperti anak kecil yang mengadu ke ayahnya.

"Siapa Jinyeong?"

 **DEG**

•

•

Hyeongseob dan Daehwi berkumpul di rumah Seongwoo. Mereka sedang membahas 'perlamaran' Jinyeong nanti di tanggal 29 Mei. Bukan apa, Jinyeong menyuruh ketiganya untuk menghias dan menentukan tema tempat yang nantinya akan dijadikan tempat melamar.

"Bagaimana dengan air? Bukankah elegan?"

"Tidak, lewat"

Daehwi terkikik geli melihat ekspresi wajah Hyeongseob yang cemberut, mana bisa dia menentukan tema air yang jelas-jelas Seongwoo sendiri trauma melihatnya.

"Mask-party? Jadi setiap orang akan memakai topeng!"

" _Pptthh_... kekanakan"

Seongwoo langsung melirik tajam tunangannya yang meledek ide cemerlangnya itu, entah kenapa dia bisa mempunyai tunangan yang menyebalkan seperti Daniel.

"Lucu tau, iyakan Muel?" Daehwi membela Seongwoo sambil memaksa Samuel yang baru saja datang untuk membela dirinya, Samuel yang tak tau apa-apa hanya mengangguk lucu.

"Bagaimana dengan bunga? Kudengar dari Hyeongseob, Jihoon sangat suka bunga?" Asal suara itu dari Woojin, dia menidurkan kepalanya di paha Hyeongseob.

Semuanya nampak berpikir lalu kemudian memgangguk setuju. "Kupikir garden party bukan ide yang buruk. Lagi pula Jihoon tak terlalu suka konsep dewasa dan elegan" tutur Seongwoo sambil memainkan rambut Daniel yang tidur di pundaknya.

 _ **NEVER~**_

Hyeongseob terkejut mendengar handphonenya berbunyi, dengan segera dia mengangkat panggilan itu setelah melihat nama Jihoon yang nampak jelas di layar setelah menyuruh semua orang untuk diam.

"Iya, Jihoon? Ada apa?"

Sedetik kemudian wajah Hyeongseob berubah panik setelah mendengar isak tangis dari sambungan handphonenya.

"Jihoon? Kenapa nangis!?"

Pekikan Hyeongseob membuat Seongwoo dan Daehwi ikutan panik, dengan segera mereka menyuruh Hyeongseob agar mengidupkan speaker dan bersama-sama mendengar Jihoon.

"Kamu kenapa, Hoon?"

 _"A-ayah... hiks..."_

Kening mereka semua mengerut, Ayahnya Jihoon memang sesekali pulang kerumah karena bisnis luar negeri dan ayahnya itu membawa istrinya jadi terlebih itulah kenapa teman-temannya sering menginap di rumah Jihoon. Dan tiba-tiba ayah Jihoon datang setelah 2 bulan di Jepang?

"Kenapa?"

 _"K-k-kami a-akan pin-dah hiks..."_

Semua yang tadinya terdiam kini menjadi ricuh, mereka langsung kalap, kenapa Jihoon ingin pindah padahal rencana perlamarannya seminggu lagi?

 _"A-ayah ada k-k-kerja di s-sana... Maafkan aku jika aku memberi tau kalian lambat hikss... aku sudah dibandara dan 5 menit lagi akan masuk pesawat. Kumohon maafkan aku"_

Perkataan Jihoon tadi membuat mereka terdiam, isakan Jihoon yang memilukan itu membuat mata Hyeongseob ikut menetes. "Kenapa kamu ga bilang dari awal?" Tanyanya gemetar. Woojin mencoba menenangkan dengan cara memeluk tubuh kurus Hyeongseob tetapi pemuda manis itu semakin terisak.

"Kamu pikir kamu ga egois? Kamu ninggalin kami semua, Hoon!" Kali ini Daehwi yang berseru, ingin sekali ia membuang Jihoon ke sungai atau mengunci Jihoon dirumahnya agar tidak kemana-mana.

 _"Maafkan aku... Ayah memberi taunya cepat sekali hiks... aku bahkan tidak tau kalau koperku sudah dikemas duluan, Hwi. Aku tidak mau pergi, Hwi... tapi..."_

Perkataan menggantung Jihoon membuat kepala Seongwoo berdenyut, pemuda Ong itu dengan segera menyambar handphone Hyeongseob yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh dari pemiliknya.

"Bagaimana dengan Jinyeong?"

Sambungan itu tersambung tetapi tak ada tanda-tanda suara disana, Jihoon hanya terdiam membisu.

"Bagaimana dengan Jinyeong, Jihoon? Kamu boleh ninggalin kami tetapi Jinyeong? Kamu gila? Dia sudah sangat mencintaimu Jihoon!" Sudah habis kesabaran Seongwoo, dia menangis sejadinya ketika suara Jihoon kembali terdengar dan kemudian terputus.

 _"Jika aku tidak pergi bersama ayah. Ayah tidak akan merestui hubunganku dengan Jinyeong, Hyung. Kumohon kirimkan minta maafku untuk Jinyeong dan katakan--..."_ _"-- **Kalau aku mencintainya** "_

•

•

Jihoon memandang handphonenya miris, layar hitam itu basah akibat tangisnya. Tak terasa sudah 30 menit dari dia meminta izin untuk ke kamar mandi dan sekarang waktunya Jihoon untuk masuk ke pesawat.

"Hoon-ie? Kamu nangis?" Tanya wanita tua itu khawatir, tetapi Jihoon hanya menggeleng kecil dan membuat wanita tua yang sering Jihoon panggil 'ibu' tersenyum maklum.

"Jihoon harus sabar menunggu ya? Kalau Jihoon memang jodoh dengan Jinyeong pasti akan ditakdirkan bersama. Jihoon jangan jadi anak nakal, sekolah dulu yang benar di Jepang baru kembali? Oke?"

Ibunya menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya didepan Jihoon dan disambut hangat oleh Jihoon. Ayahnya yang tadinya marah melihat Jihoon terus menangis kini merekahkan senyumnya sebelum mengajak anak dan istrinya untuk memasuki pesawat yang akan menuju Jepang nantinya.

"Apakah aku boleh berharap jika aku kembali kamu tetap mencintaiku, Jinyeong-ah?" Bisik Jihoon sambil melihat kota Seoul untuk terakhir kalinya.

•

•

"Hey Minki-a. Aku sungguh minta maaf, tapi Jimin bersikeras untuk menamatkan Jihoon sekolah terlebih dalulu" Sahut seorang berwajah manis, dia menenteng koper kecil dan berjalan sambil melihat punggung anaknya yang bergetar.

"Aku tau. Aku tau sebetapa frustasinya Jinyeong, terlebih lagi dia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Jihoon bahkan masih menangis tersedu sampai sekarang." Ucapnya sambil menatap sendu anak semata wayangnya, ingin sekali ia membawa lari Jihoon, tapi pendidikan harus lebih penting bukan?

Jihoon suka sekali dengan desain, pernah dulu dia bercerita jika ingin menjadi desainer dan belajar di Jepang, semua itu adalah masa depan Jihoon yang ternyata telah disusun rapi oleh Park Jimin.

Jihoon tidak dibolehi pergi ke Korea sebelum dia lulus dan menjadi desainer di Jepang.

"Iya, kupastikan jika mereka bertakdir. Mereka akan tetap bersama, bilang ke Jinyeong agar sabar menunggunya. Biar mereka sama-sama belajar dan mendapatkan hal baik untuk masa depan mereka."

Yoongi tersentak kaget melihat Jimin dihadapannya, dia langsung menggaet pelan tangan suaminya.

"Aku tutup dulu ya, Minki? Salam hangat untukmu, Dongho dan permintaan maaf untuk Bae Jinyeong"

•

•

Jinyeong membanting semua yang ada didepan matanya, buku berserakan di lantai, pakaian yang robek dan Vas bunga yang airnya tumpah di atas tempat tidur Jinyeong hiraukan begitu saja. Bahkan Woojin, Daniel dan Samuel tak berniat menenangkan Jinyeong yang kesetanan seperti itu. Mereka hanya menunduk sedih, mengetahui kenapa Jinyeong bisa sehancur ini.

"Aku hanya ingin dia disampingku tapi kenapa selalu tidak bisa!?" Isak Jinyeong sambil terduduk murung di atas pecahan kaca, kakinya itu sudah berdarah tetapi dia malah semakin meracau. "Kenapa ada saja halangan untuk kami bersama?"

"Jika memang berjodoh kalian akan pasti dipertemukan, Jinyeong"

Ucapan Daniel menampar jiwa Jinyeong sekuat tenaga, dia memang tak harusnya menyalahkan takdir. Karena takdir yang mempersatukan, bukan menghancurkan. Untungnya Jinyeong sekarang sudah tenang sehingga Woojin dan Samuel dapat membersihkan kacau balaunya kamar Jinyeong malam ini.

Dan Daniel akhirnya mengobati kaki Jinyeong yang terluka, dia menatap sedih adiknya yang terus murung menatap langit. "Kamu mau tau sesuatu, Nyeong?" Tanya Daniel sambil memberikan betadine, Jinyeong meringis kecil lalu bertanya "Apa?"

"Jihoon bilang **dia mencintaimu** "

Nyatanya, Jinyeong malah tersenyum kecil. Hatinya menghangat layaknya musim semi, dia memeluk tubuh Daniel dan membuat hyung tertuanya itu terkejut. "Makasih hyung sudah menenangkan Jinyeong. Bantu Jinyeong agar layak bersanding dengan Jihoon nantinya, ya?"

Daniel langsung mengangguk setuju, Woojin dan Samuel juga ikutan berpelukan bersama mereka. "Kamu pasti akan bersama Jihoon, lihat saja waktunya"

•

•

 **END**

•

•

 **Bercanda wkwkk.**

Oke? Gimana? Karam? Tida? Karam? CIE KARAM CIE

Duh gimana kapal kalian saya buat karam!? Buat respon sebesar-besarnya agar ff ini tidak end dan bakal lanjut sampai sequel *biarin week*

Saya ga tau, saya pusing banget sekarang banyak tugas dan itu terus menerus datang heol, yang saya inginkan hanya tidak ada tugaasss.

Ingat ya, chapter 20 bakal END dan respon kalian yang menentukan apakah WINKDEEP AKAN KARAM ATAU TERUS BERLAYAR SEPERTI KAPAL LAINNYA?

Chapter 20 *SPO* Ongniel bakal nikahan.

SIAP KEJUTAN LAINNYA?

unaone


	19. Chapter 19: COMEBACK

UnaOne present

•

•

Badboys

•

•

Cast: WinkDeep! JinSeob! Samhwi! Ongniel! (Side: HakWoong Minhyunbin Guanho)

Rate: T

Lenght: Chaptered

Discalimer: Cuma minjem nama doang hehe

Warn! :Terlalu ngedrama, Kebayakan keju, Typo! YAOI NIH YAOI!

•

•

Chapter 19

•

•

 _ **5 years ago**_

 _ **Japan, 7 September 2022**_

"Jihoon-ah! Tunggu aku!"

"Cepat kita akan terlambat, Kenta!"

Seseorang yang dipanggil Kenta hanya mendengus dan mempercepat larinya, mengejar Jihoon yang hampir tak tampak lagi oleh banyaknya orang. Mata sipit Kenta memandang jadwal penerbangan, dia membulatkan mata lalu berlari ke tempat penerbangan luar negeri.

"Hah... Kita hampir saja terlambat" ujar Kenta sambil menetralkan nafasnya yang kacau, Jihoon hanya melirik malas temannya dan duduk sambil menunggu panggilan penerbangan miliknya.

"Itu karena kamu berdandan terus" telak Jihoon sambil mencubit pipi Kenta kuat, pemuda Jepang asli itu hanya meringis.

"Yak! Kamu pikir kamu tidak lama apa? Kamu sibuk nata diri di kaca! Huh" padahal Kenta ngambek, tetapi Jihoon tidak peduli. Dia lebih memilih memandang layar Handphone yang telah lama ia ganti, disitu tidak ada lagi kontak teman-temannya, tidak ada lagi foto dirinya bersama teman-temannya. Ayahnya melarang dirinya untuk berkontak dengan mereka semua, Jihoon tak abis pikir kenapa Park Jimin bisa sekejam ini dengannya?

Demi dia lulus tanpa hambatan yang lain? Lihat! Jihoon bahkan sudah lulus dan menjadi Desainer dengan lulusan terbaik di Universitasnya, dia bahkan sudah mempunyai butik yang ia bangun dengan jerih payahnya sendiri di Korea. Untung saja ayahnya itu berbaik hati membiarkannya pulang ke Korea dan menetap disana tanpa pindah-pindah lagi.

"Hey Jihoon, jangan melamun. Ayo kita pergi, pesawat kita sudah menunggu" tegur Kenta sambil menarik koper besarnya ke arah pengecekan tiket pesawat.

•

•

 _ **5 years ago**_

 _ **Korea, 7 September 2022**_

Seseorang berpakaian formal itu turun dari mobilnya dengan angkuh, membenarkan jasnya dengan cepat dan memasuki cafe dihadapannya dengan santai. Tatapan para gadis yang memujanya ia acuhkan, dia hanya menjalankan kakinya ke arah tempat duduk nomor 6.

"Yo~ Uri CEO~ kamu sibuk banget, ya? Kami sudah nunggu satu jam, ck" Puji atau sindiran yang dikeluarkan Hyeongseob hanya bisa menaikkan sudut bibirnya sedikit.

"Ah, Jinyeong sudah datang? Mau minum apa?" Sang pemilik cafe keluar dari dapur dan menghampiri Jinyeong yang baru saja duduk disamping Woojin.

"Aku hanya minta Americano, Hyung" setelah itu Seongwoo hanya mengangguk dan pergi membuat pesanan Jinyeong tadi.

Iya, setelah Seongwoo lulus kuliah. Dia membuka cafe kecil-kecilan yang menjual kopi dan makanan ringan lainnya, cafe Seongwoo sangat ramai karena enak dan letaknya strategis didekat universitas.

"Dae? Kamu ga ada jadwal periksa'kan?" Hyeongseob meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Woojin, mengusak pelan ke leher pemuda gingsul itu lalu memandang Daehwi yang mengecek jadwalnya di buku kecil.

"Tidak ada, hari ini aku free karena ada anak magang, Samuel juga free. Makanya kami bisa bertemu dengan kalian" terang Daehwi sambil menyenggol Samuel yang sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di tab miliknya. Pemuda bule itu hanya nyengir dan menujukkan kasus yang sedang ia selidiki.

Samuel itu pengacara sedangkan Daehwi sudah lulus dan menjadi dokter di rumah sakit terbesar di Korea.

"Wah, kamu selidiki pembunuhan berantai yang dilakukan Choi Taewoo, ya?" Tanya Hyeongseob antusias, Samuel hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya sampai bos Cafe datang bersama Seongwoo.

"Hey? Kalian sudah lama?" Tanya Daniel sambil merapikan baju Seongwoo yang terlipat, dia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Seongwoo yang telah selesai memberikan pesanan Jinyeong tadi.

"Nah, karena Jinyeong juga telah sampai--" Daniel mengeluarkan beberapa kartu undangan dan membagikannya ke teman-temannya. Teriakan antusias hanya membuat pemuda beruang itu tersenyum manis ditambah lagi kecupan Seongwoo di pipinya.

"--Karena kurasa kami sudah mencukupi, kami akan menikah" Seongwoo memeluk pinggang Daniel dan tersenyum senang. Daehwi bahkan sudah memfoto dan mengirimnya di Instagram miliknya.

"Kamu bisa datang'kan Jinyeong? Woojin?" Tanya Daniel khawatir.

Kenapa Daniel khawatir? Karena Jinyeong dan Woojin itu super sibuk. Mereka sama-sama memegang kekuasan tinggi perusahaan, Bae Corp dan Park Corp yang memang keduanya saling berkerja sama sehingga perusahaan itu sangat berjaya di Korea Selatan saat ini.

"Tentu Woojin akan datang hyung, aku juga akan menyelesaikan denahku" sahut Hyeongseob meyakinkan Daniel, terlebih lagi Hyeongseob juga sama sibuknya, dia seorang arsitek dan dia juga harus menyelesaikan Denah apartement yang harus ia buat dalam 3 hari.

"Aku bisa saja, hyung. Kau ingat'kan rencana kita?" Ucap Jinyeong sambil menyeringai kecil dan dibalas juga oleh Daniel. Semua yang melihatnya hanya terbingung.

"Hari ini Jihoon kembali ke Korea setelah 5 tahun di Jepang"

Pernyataan Daniel tadi membuat Daehwi dan Hyeongseob membeku. Seongwoo yang sudah tau hanya tersenyum manis membalas tatapan bingung Woojin dan Samuel.

"Dia sudah menjadi desainer terkenal disana. Kudengar cabang butiknya sudah buka disini" Seongwoo menjelaskan secara detail kehidupan Jihoon membuat Hyeongseob dan Daehwi hanya terdiam.

"Kau ingat JJ, Hwi? Baju pernikahanku itu yang buat Jihoon tetapi dia tak tau kalau yang memesan adalah aku" Daehwi langsung menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

Oh ayolah, JJ itu adalah butik yang merancang pakaian-pakaian yang terkenal, bahkan artis luar negeri saja memakai pakaian JJ. Dan Daehwi baru sadar bahwa pembuat JJ adalah Park Jihoon? Kemana saja dia selama ini?

"Gila? Jihoon?"

Hyeongseob hanya geleng-geleng cantik, bahkan Woojin yang tadinya diam kini bertepuk tangan kecil beriringan dengan Samuel yang mengatakan "Oh My God".

"So, Aku juga sudah mengirim undangan ke apartement barunya Jihoon" Teman-temannya hanya menggeleng heran, bagaimana bisa Seongwoo mengetahui sedetail itu.

"Kita tunggu saja tanggal mainnya"

Jinyeong menyeruput air pahit itu dengan senyuman menawan.

"Ibu, terima kasih atas semangatmu selama ini"

•

•

Pesawat asal Jepang itu turun mulus di Korea, Jihoon memandang bandara Korea itu dengan murung, dia menutup matanya, bayangan 5 tahun lalu masih membekas di pikirannya.

"Hey, ayo!"

Panggilan Kenta itu membuat dirinya membuka mata dan langsung pergi keluar dari pesawat. Setelah mengambil kopernya dan menunggu Kenta yang membeli kopi akhirnya Jihoon keluar dari bandara itu dengan senyuman yang tersemat di bibirnya.

"Ogenki desuka Jinyeong Kun?"

"Kenta!"

Kenta mengerling tajam kearah Jihoon yang sudah menarik-narik tangannya, kopi ditangannya hampir saja jatuh sebelum dia memukul tangan Jihoon. Membuat pemuda gembul itu meringis kecil.

"Kamu itu kenapa'sih? Apartementnya juga masih jauh, kita bisa jalan-jalan. Kenapa buru-buru sekali?" Semburan amarah Kenta tak membuat Jihoon diam, dia tetap mempercepat jalannya sehingga pemuda Jepang di belakangnya ikutan tertarik ulahnya.

"Aku tak ingin orang-orang mengenaliku" bisik Jihoon membuat Kenta memandang sekelilingnya. Dia mengangguk kecil, Jihoon memang desainer terkenal dan dirinya juga model Jepang.

Mereka langsung berlari dan sampai di Apartement Jihoon dengan selamat. Jihoon memasukkan kata sandi Apartementnya dengan cepat sedangkan Kenta hanya terbingung melihat kartu yang ada dibawah pintu Apartement teman seperjuangannya itu.

"Jihoon, siapa Daniel dan Seongwoo?"

Pergerakan tangan Jihoon untuk membuka pintu terhenti seketika, dia membulatkan matanya dan langsung mengambil cepat kartu yang berada di tangan Kenta.

"Mereka menikah?"

Dan akhirnya Kenta yang menenangkan Jihoon, karena pemuda gembul itu menangis sekejarnya setelah melihat kartu itu.

•

•

"Sebentar! Aku bakal pergi 5 menit, ya!?"

Kenta kalap langsung menyambar jaketnya dan pergi dari apartement Jihoon dengan tergesa, sehabis nangis tadi Jihoon malah demam tinggi sekarang. Kenta yang khawatir langsung pergi ke apotik untuk membeli obat dan bubur.

Dia langsung memasuki taksi untuk pergi ke apotik terdekat, untung saja dia pernah tinggal di Korea jadi dia tau seluk beluk jalan. Sehabis pulang membeli obat dan bubur, hujan turun deras sehingga menghalangi niat Kenta untuk pulang cepat dan mengompres Jihoon.

"Ck, kenapa harus hujan!?" Teriak Kenta yang mengundang tatapan bingung lelaki disampingnya.

"Maaf, aku bawa mobil. Kamu mau aku antar ke rumahmu? Sepertinya kamu sangat buru-buru"

Atensi Kenta beralih ke lelaki disampingnya, lelaki itu tersenyum dan langsung menarik Kenta untuk memasuki mobilnya dengan cepat.

"Woojin? Kenapa lama sekali?"

Kenta mengerutkan keningnya bingung, lelaki yang mengajaknya ini tenyata membawa seseorang juga dimobilnya. Kenta merasa tidak enak. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan naik taksi saja" cicit Kenta pelan. Tetapi lelaki manis yang duduk di kursi depan langsung menarik tangannya agar tetap duduk di bangku belakang.

"Tak apa-apa. Hujan sangat deras tau, kamu kalau nerobos hujan juga akan sakit."

Kenta menggaruk kepalanya, bingung harus bersikap apa dengan lelaki baik di hadapannya ini.

"Aku Park Woojin, dan ini tunanganku Hyeongseob. Sebutkan alamatmu, maka aku akan mengantarmu" terang Woojin sambil menghidupkan mobilnya dan melajukan pelan.

"Aku Takada Kenta. Apartement di Gangnam"

Hyeongseob yang memang dasarnya orang yang penasaran langsung bertanya. "Kamu tinggal sendiri di Apartement sebesar itu?" Woojin langsung menggeleng kecil melihat tunangannya yang terlalu penasaran dengan orang lain.

"Tidak, itu punya temanku. Dia mengajakku untuk tinggal di Korea. Aku sebenarnya asal Jepang" terang Kenta membuat Hyeongseob mengangguk dan memandang obat yang di beli Kenta.

"Obat? Untuk apa?"

"Ah, temanku sakit jadi aku pergi membeli obat untuknya. Masa melihat kartu undangan orang lain dia menangis sampai sakit?" Kenta yang aslinya memang ceplas ceplos langsung membeberkan kebenaran itu.

"Aku pernah melihatmu di majalah, kamu model ya?"

Kenta tersipu malu, akhirnya seseorang mengakui dirinya. Dia mengangguk cepat. "Ah iya, aku model disana. Model pakaian JJ milik temanku"

Secara bersama Hyeongseob dan Woojin memandang membuat Kenta bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Boleh kutau nama temanmu, Kenta-ssi?" Tanya Woojin membuat Hyeongseob menggigit pelan bibirnya. Kenta hanya mengangguk kecil sembari berkata.

"Park Jihoon, temanku bernama Park Jihoon"

•

•

TBC

•

•

Chapter depan sudah final Chapter seperti yang kalian inginkan HAPPY/SAD ENDING DITARUHKAN DENGAN KALIAN! APAKAH INI AKAN BERAKHIR HAPPY?? ATAU SAD??? atau saya buat aja Jihoonnya udah nikah :v Eh btw Kenta ada hubungan apa sih dengan Jihoon? Apakah mereka beneran temenan?

WANNAONEINJKT! Siapa yang nonton? Kalau saya tidak bisa nonton, karena ada penghalang kesana, jika ada yang nonton kirim salam ya dari author Unaone ke ayah Minhyun. Bilang, insyaallah jumpa ayah Minhyunnya pas Nuest ot5 kesini :")

APAKAH KALIAN TIDAK SABAR DENGAN ENDING? Ayo bombardirkan apakah ff ini akan sesuai dengan ekspetasi kalian atau tidak.

CIE ONGNIEL MAU NIKAH CIHUY

Unaone


	20. Chapter 20: FINAL ENDING

UnaOne present

•

•

Badboys

•

•

Cast: WinkDeep! JinSeob! Samhwi! Ongniel! (Side: HakWoong Minhyunbin Guanho)

Rate: T

Lenght: Chaptered

Discalimer: Cuma minjem nama doang hehe

Warn! :Terlalu ngedrama, Kebayakan keju, Typo! YAOI NIH YAOI!

•

•

Chapter 20

Final Chapter

•

•

"Kalian tidak ingin mampir dulu? Ingin minum teh atau sebagainya?" Tanya Kenta sebelum menekan kata sandi, tetapi melihat gelengan keduanya membuat Kenta cemberut.

"Ah, baiklah. Sampai jumpa lagi"

Kenta melambai kecil ketika kedua orang itu meninggalkan lorong Apartement Jihoon. Dia mendesah pelan dan membuka pintu setelah menekan kata sandi.

Pemuda Jepang itu langsung membangunkan Jihoon yang sedari tadi hanya tertidur, dahinya basah oleh keringat itu, di usap Kenta dengan lembut. "Kamu dari mana aja? Kok lama?" suara indah Jihoon menyapu pendengaran Kenta, Jihoon menyenderkan kepalanya di kepala kasur. Kenta awalnya diam lalu tangannya bergerak menyuapkan bubur tadi ke mulut Jihoon.

"Tadi lama karena hujan terus cerita dulu, aku dapat teman baru" jujur Kenta.

Ditahun pertama Jihoon menetap di Jepang, hanya Kenta-lah yang berusaha dekat dengannya. Awalnya Jihoon risih tetapi Kenta bisa membuatnya nyaman selama tinggal di Jepang. Terlebih lagi keduanya tidak saling menutup-nutupi diri.

"Siapa?" Tanya Jihoon penasaran. Dia mengambil obat yang berada di tangan Kenta dan meminumnya dengan cepat.

"Namanya Park Woojin bersama kekasihnya. Hyeongseob"

Untung saja Jihoon sudah meminum obatnya, kalau tidak dia mungkin akan tersedak. "Kamu bertemu dengan mereka?" Sembur Jihoon yang membuat Kenta hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Iya, tadi dia tanya nama kamu"

"Mereka sahabat aku"

"APA!?"

Kenta langsung berdiri sambil menutup mulutnya, Jihoon hanya diam datar, tidak mengerti kenapa dia mempunyai teman yang seperti ini?

"Tapi kenapa tidak mau masuk menemui kamu?"

"Mungkin Seob-ie marah denganku"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ninggalin mereka tanpa pamit secara langsung" ucap Jihoon sambil menunduk, dia menggigit bibirnya dan menangis kembali. Kenta langsung menghampur pelukan dan menenangkan Jihoon malam itu.

"Kenta, temani aku ke pernikahan Seongwoo dan Daniel minggu depan ya?"

Kenta hanya mengangguk kecil dan membiarkan Jihoon tertidur di pelukannya.

"Kalau masih sayang bilang, jangan ditutupi. Kamu pasti bersatu dengan Jinyeong. Asal kamu senang aku juga senang, Hoon" setelah Kenta berucap, pemuda Jepang itu langsung tertidur pulas, mengabaikan bunyi jam yang terus menggema ditelinganya.

•

•

Jihoon menyibukkan dirinya dibutik keesokan harinya. Dia menatap desain baju di bukunya dengan cermat, menggambar beberapa pola-pola indah yang mempercantik baju yang akan ia buat nantinya. Sedangkan Kenta sedang melakukan permotretan yang mengenakan pakaian milik Jihoon.

Lonceng butik Jihoon berbunyi- menandakan seseorang datang. Jihoon yang tadinya fokus mendesain kini menutup bukunya, berberes untuk melayani tamu yang datang.

"Ada apa?"

Karena Jihoon sedang membersihkan bajunya dari benang-benang tipis jadi dia tak melihat siapa yang datang ke butiknya pagi-pagi ini.

"Aku ingin mengambil pesanan atas nama NyelWoo, hyung"

Tangan Jihoon berhenti bergerak setelah mendengar suara itu, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut melihat Samuel yang sedang tersenyum melihatnya, adik kelasnya itu sekarang tampak dewasa.

"Kamu Samuel'kan?"

Setelah Samuel mengangguk, Jihoon langsung memeluk sekilas dan mengacak rambut Samuel-kebiasaan Jihoon setelah bertemu orang lama. "Kamu apa kabar? Sekarang bagaimana? Sukses?" Tanya Jihoon sambil menyuruh Samuel duduk di sofa butiknya sedangkan dia langsung mengambil minum, meletakkannya di nakas.

"Aku baik, hyung. Syukurlah aku sudah lulus kuliah dan menjadi pengacara sekarang" ucapan Samuel membuat Jihoon bertepuk tangan kecil, ternyata Samuel benar-benar sukses sekarang.

"Aduh, Samuel! Kamu kok la--"

Ucapan Daehwi menggantung setelah melihat seseorang yang berbincang ramah dengan kekasihnya, langsung saja pemuda Lee itu menghambur manis ke badan mungil Jihoon.

"Hiks! kenapa baru datang sekarang!? Kamu baik-baik saja'kan? Kamu tidak apa-apa'kan?" Pertanyaan Daehwi hanya membuat Jihoon terkekeh pelan, dia mengusap pelan rambut Daehwi yang menangis kencang di bahunya. Samuel yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng kecil dan ikut mengelus kepala Daehwi.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lihat? Aku tidak apa-apa'kan? Kamu disini mau ngambil baju pernikahan Seongwoo hyung, ya? Tunggu sebentar biar aku cari"

Jihoon mengambil paper bag dan memberikannya ke Daehwi, setelah itu mereka langsung pamit karena Daehwi ada pemeriksaan.

"Maaf, tidak bisa berlama-lama" ucap Daehwi sambil mengecup ringan pipi Jihoon yang memerah alami. Lalu melambai kecil setelah mobil hitam itu pergi dari butik miliknya.

Jihoon menghela nafas ringan,

"Jinyeong-ah... Apa kabar?"

•

•

Hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat, Jihoon yang tadinya hanya memiliki sedikit baju rancangannya di butik kini telah memenuhi sudut butiknya dengan baju yang ia ciptakan. Dan semakin cepat-lah waktu pernikahan Seongwoo dan Daniel yang kini telah didepan mata.

Jihoon sedang menunggu Kenta yang masih berpakaian dikamarnya, matanya memandang jam yang kini telah menujukkan pukul 7 malam, karena pernikahan hyung tertuanya itu memang diadakan di malam hari.

"Sudah, ayo kita pergi" Kenta berucap demikian sambil menarik tangan Jihoon untuk segera pergi ke gedung pernikahan. Tapi sebelumnya Kenta tersenyum hangat melihat temannya sangat manis dengan balutan tuxedo putih itu.

"Kamu manis, Hoon. Seperti aku" dan setelah itu Kenta hanya mendapat cubitan di tangannya, lalu menjalankan mobil hitam itu ke alamat yang dituju.

Dalam perjalanan Jihoon resah, dia menggigiti kukunya dan mengerang pelan. "Ada apa?" Tanya Kenta sambil membuka kaca mobilnya, membiarkan hawa sejuk malam masuk ke mobil mewahnya. Jihoon menggeleng pelan, kepalanya ia letakkan pada kaca dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku kangen Jinyeong"

•

•

Jihoon meringis melihat banyaknya tamu undangan yang kini memenuhi ruang makan, matanya tak lagi dapat membedakan mana kenalannya karena saat ini memang sangat padat. Kenta bahkan sudah menghilang, dia ditarik seseorang dan meninggalkan Jihoon seperti orang bodoh.

"Apakah Kang Daniel bersedia menerima Ong Seongwoo selama hidupnya?"

"Ya, Saya bersedia"

"Apakah Ong Seongwoo bersedia menerima Kang Daniel selama hidupnya?"

"Ya, Saya bersedia"

Semua orang yang menyaksikkan langsung bertepuk tangan ricuh terlebih lagi ketika bibir Daniel mengecup bibir Seongwoo dan membuat semuanya kalap untuk mengabadikan kejadian langka itu. Jihoon hanya tersenyum senang lalu berjalan ke depan, berdiri tepat disebelah Hyeongseob.

"Hai, Seob-ie"

Hyeongseob terkejut melihat Jihoon tepat disebelahnya, refleks dia langsung memeluk temannya itu dan hampir menangis. "Ya ampun, aku pikir aku ga bisa liat kamu lagi" ucapnya gemetar di telinga Jihoon, membuat pemuda gembul itu tertawa manis. "Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan temanku yang seorang tunangan Park Ceo'kan?" Goda Jihoon, Hyeongseob yang mendengarnya langsung memerah dan menubrukkan wajahnya di dada Woojin. Woojin hanya tersenyum menyapa Jihoon.

"Halo, saya Ong--ah, Kang Seongwoo ingin berbicara sedikit" Seongwoo menunduk malu karena semua menyorakinya karena tak terbiasa memanggil dirinya sebagai 'Kang'.

"Pertama-tama terima kasih untuk Daniel karena ada buatku selama 9 tahun kita bertunangan, batu demi batu kita lewati dan terima kasih telah percaya dengan Seongwoo"

Daniel menghadiahkan kecupan di kepala Seongwoo setelah mendengar yang istrinya katakan.

"Terima kasih juga atas ayah dan ibu karena telah menjodohkan kami berdua dan terima kasih juga yang sudah berkenan hadir. Untuk Hyeongseob dan Daehwi terima kasih telah berteman denganku yang idiot ini" kekeh Seongwoo sambil melambai manis ke arah Hyeongseob dan Daehwi.

"Dan terakhir, Park Jihoon"

Jihoon yang tadinya menunduk kini membangkitkan wajahnya, langsung menatap Seongwoo yang mengukir senyuman manis diatas panggung, membuat senyuman itu menular ke dirinya sendiri.

"Aku marah banget kamu pergi tanpa pamit langsung ke kami 5 tahun yang lalu. Kami nyesal, harusnya kami dapat kontakmu tetapi semuanya hanya sia-sia karena kami tidak mendapatkan apapun"

Air mata Jihoon berlinang mengingat masa susahnya dia di Jepang.

"Tapi kamu tanpa kami sukses ya, kamu terkenal. Kamu bahkan yang merancang baju pernikahanku dan Daniel. Terima kasih telah berbaik hati membuatkanku baju, JJ-nim"

Semua orang kini berbisik-bisik memuja ke arah Jihoon, membuat Jihoon salah tingkah dan menggaruk singkat kepalanya.

"Tapi terima kasih telah kembali lagi, aku sangat rindu denganmu, Hoon. Tetapi ada seseorang yang lebih rindu, Jihoon."

Lampu tiba-tiba meredup, membuat semua orang kebingungan, lalu lampu sorot menyoroti Jihoon yang tengah terbengong dibawah sana. Sinar itu membuat Jihoon menyipit dan tak sadar seseorang sudah datang di atas panggung dengan diiringi petikan gitar.

 _Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes_

 _But it's the only thing that I know_

 _When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes_

 _It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

 _We keep this love in a photograph_

 _We made these memories for ourselves Where our eyes are never closing_

 _Hearts are never broken_

 _And time's forever frozen still_

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan memakai tuxedo hitam itu tersenyum hangat kearah Jihoon, diujung matanya kini berair dan membuat Jihoon semakin terisak dibawah sana.

"Jinyeong..."

 _So you can keep me Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_

 _Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_

 _You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home_

Jinyeong menuruni tangga panggung tanpa memutuskan pandangannya, dia tetap menatap Jihoon dengan lamat. Tatapan memuja, indah dan suci Jinyeong berikan semuanya. Tak terkecuali hatinya yang sudah lama bersarang dan memanggil nama Jihoon dengan lembut.

 _And if you hurt me_

 _Well, that's okay baby, only words bleed_

 _Inside these pages you just hold me_

 _And I won't ever let you go_

Ketukan kaki Jinyeong yang menggema membuat air mata Jihoon turun sebanyak-banyaknya membasahi lantai. Terlebih lagi ketika sepatu hitam mengkilat milik Jinyeong tepat berada didepannya, Jihoon meraung keras.

 _When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me_

 _Under the lamppost back on Sixth street_

 _Hearing you whisper through the phone,_

 _ **"Wait for me to come home."**_

Karena tak tahan lagi, Jihoon langsung memeluk erat tubuh Jinyeong dan membuat pemuda Bae itu hampir limbung tetapi dia dapat menahannya. Sorak demi sorakan yang diteriakkan semua orang membuat Jihoon semakin meraung, dia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Tak terasa juga Jinyeong ikut menangis bahagia karena akhirnya dia bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya selama 5 tahun berpisah.

"A-aku k-k-kangen _hiks_... k-kamu"

Satu kalimat itu menghantar beribu kupu-kupu di perut Jinyeong untuk lepas ke udara. Senyumannya yang dulu pudar kini terangkat dan membentuk lengkungan manis yang menawan. Jinyeong mengelus rambut Jihoon dan menghapus genangan air mata yang membasahi pipi Jihoon.

Kecupan demi kecupan, Jinyeong mengecup pelan mata Jihoon. Tapi itu tak membuat Jihoon menghentikan tangisnya. Malah semakin menjadi, membuat Jinyeong memutar akal,

Dan,

Jinyeong membungkam manis bibir Jihoon, mengecup dan melumat dengan lihai bibir itu. Membuat Jihoon terlena dan menutup matanya, sorakan juga kini semakin membesar tetapi mereka tak mengubrisnya.

Dunia seakan milik berdua.

Ciuman basah itu diakhiri dengan kecupan dikening Jihoon, Jinyeong mengusap pelan bibir Jihoon yang membengkak dan menyatukan kening mereka.

"Will you marry me?"

Jihoon tak tau tapi kenapa cincin sudah melingkar manis di jarinya?

•

•

END

•

•

KEBAYANG GA JINYEONG NYANYI LAGU PHOTOGRAPH DENGAN GENTLENYA TERUS NATAP JIHUN TERUS, DUH HAMIL ONLEN SAIA.

Wanna Sequel? Sequelnya ada 2. Part a dan part b. Bayangin aja Wanna vers sama One vers

Dan satu lagi, kalian ingin sequelnya full semuanya tentang (Samhwi, Ongniel, Winkdeep dan jinseob) Atau smua otp yang pernah saya buat( Minhyunbin, Guanho, Hakwoong, Dongpaca???)

Alhamduillah, terima kasih yang sudah mau baca ff gila dan absurd buatan saya yang masih danga-danga tetapi kalian masih setia kalian tunggu slot hari rabu huhu. Terima kasih yang ngikutin dari awal sampai akhir, mungkin saya tidak bisa kasih apapun tetapi saya sayang kalian semua.

Sider juga makasih sudah mau mampir baca walaupun tidak follow, favorite ataupun review tapi terima kasih sudah membiarkan waktunya untuk membaca ff buatan saya yang main-stream seperti ini.

Bagi yang guest makasih loh sayang ya *asik dipanggil sayang wk*

Untuk sequel kalau responnya banyak, insyaallah bakal saya buat. Kalau gantung lagi? Buat sequel lagi :v

Untuk project ff lainnya sepertinya saya bakal stop atau gimana? Kebetulan sekali saya sedang berada diujung perguruan jadi agak terkendala untuk mengurusi ff. Kalian ingin bagaimana? Hm :)

Terima kasih sekali lagi

Unaone


	21. Sequel: Wanna!

UnaOne present

•

•

Badboys

•

•

Cast: WinkDeep! JinSeob! Samhwi! Ongniel! (Side: HakWoong Minhyunbin Guanho)

Rate: T

Lenght: Chaptered

Discalimer: Cuma minjem nama doang hehe

Warn! :Terlalu ngedrama, Kebayakan keju, Typo! YAOI NIH YAOI!

•

•

 **Sequel part A**

 **(Wanna)**

 **(Before)**

•

•

Kenta tersenyum miris melihat Jihoon yang sedang berpelukan bersama Jinyeong, matanya berair melihat teman yang sudah 5 tahun ia kenal. Selalu bersama, selalu ada dalam suka dan duka. Tiba-tiba dia malah berpelukan dengan orang lain. Dan satu hal lagi yang membuat hati Kenta sakit, tak pernah Kenta jumpai Jihoon yang tersenyum semanis itu dengan **nya**.

Siapa bilang Kenta tak menaruh hati dengan teman yang berhasil membuatnya berdegup kencang selama 5 tahun? Kenta jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Pelaku? Tentu saja Park Jihoon, yang berhasil mempora-porandakan hatinya, menaruh atensi yang ia jaga ke pemuda mungil dan akhirnya? hanya dianggap sebatas teman.

Siapa bilang Kenta tidak sakit hati ketika Jihoon sering mengigau tentang Jinyeong? Kenta sering melihat Jihoon tersenyum bahkan tertawa tapi tak bisa ia membuat Jihoon tertawa manis yang sangat indah seperti yang Jinyeong lakukan sekarang.

"Ah, jadi itu Jinyeong?" Lirihnya, tak terasa bulir air mata membasahi pipinya. Tapi langsung ia hapus karena seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Kamu Takada Kenta?" Tanya pemuda manis itu sambil membungkuk pelan, Kenta yang terlihat bingung hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Ah, iya. Kamu pasti kenalan Kim Yongguk? Maaf, dia tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi karena Diarenya tiba-tiba kambuh, maaf ya?"

Kenta hampir lupa dengan Yongguk. Dia tadi sempat ditarik pemuda China itu. Mereka berteman dekat karena Kenta pernah tinggal di China. Tapi entah kenapa Yongguk tiba-tiba pergi dan malah pemuda manis ini menghampirinya.

"Kenalin, aku Kim Sihyun. Kekasih Yongguk" Uluran tangan itu disambut baik oleh Kenta membuat Sihyun tersenyum manis sekali. Lalu tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiri Sihyun.

"Donghan...?"

Donghan terkejut sebentar lalu mengukir senyuman manis yang membuat Kenta membatu.

Itu Kim Donghan, mantan kekasihnya.

•

•

"Will you marry me?"

Pikiran Jihoon berkelana entah kemana sekarang, dia hanya bisa terbengong menatap cincin permata yang tersemat manis di jari manisnya, lalu menatap Jinyeong bergantian.

"A-a-apa?"

Jinyeong terkekeh kecil melihat Jihoon. Hyeongseob yang gemas sendiri langsung berteriak."TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMA!" Semua orang langsung ikut-ikut dan membuat Jihoon tersadar dan menunduk malu.

Jihoon menggigit bibirnya, menatap kerumunan, terkejut melihat ayah dan ibunya ada disana berserta kedua orang tua Jinyeong. "Terima, Hoon-ie" teriak ibunya. Ayahnya hanya tersenyum teduh dan mengangguk kecil. Kebahagiaan Jihoon langsung membuncah. Akhirnya seorang Park Jimin mengalahkan egonya untuk membiarkan anak satu-satunya diambil orang lain yang memang ditakdirkan untuknya.

Dia menatap Jinyeong yang masih saja tersenyum sambil menatapnya, dengan segera Jihoon mengangguk. "I-iya. Iya Jinyeong!" ucap Jihoon gemetar namun pasti. Jinyeong yang tak kalah bahagia langsung mengangkat Jihoon, berputar-putar kecil. Semua orang langsung bertepuk tangan, bahkan Daehwi langsung jingkrak-jingkrak melihat temannya akhirnya bersatu dengan jodoh kiriman tuhan itu.

"BAE JIHOON! AKU MENCINTAIMU!" teriak Jinyeong tanpa malu, membuat Jihoon langsung menyembunyikan wajah merahnya diperpotongan leher Jinyeong, tangannya langsung memukul kecil dada Jinyeong. "Jangan buat malu!" rengek Jihoon tapi Jinyeong malah berteriak kembali,

"BIAR AKU BERI TAU KEPADA SATU DUNIA KALAU PARK JIHOON HANYA MILIK BAE JINYEONG!"

•

•

Hyeongseob terkekeh geli melihat sikap kocak Bae Jinyeong yang tak pernah ia lihat selama ini, tangannya langsung mengenggam hangat tangan Woojin dan tersenyum bersama.

Pemuda yang lebih pendek menggapai leher sang dominant, membuat Woojin tertunduk. Benda kenyal basah menempel sempurna dibibir Woojin. Lalu hembusan nafas yang ketara di wajahnya membuatnya perasaannya membuncah bahagia.

"Woojin-ie, Mari kita bersama selamanya"

Woojin mengangguk lalu menarik pinggang Hyeongseob, mengikis jarak keduanya. Kening keduanya menempel, mereka tersenyum manis, menghantarkan perasaan hangat.

"Pasti, pasti Park Hyeongseob"

•

•

Daehwi yang selesai jingkrak-jingkrak langsung memeluk leher Samuel dengan senang. "Muel-ah~ aku sangat senang" tutur jujur Daehwi membuat Samuel juga senang. Apa yang diperbuat Daehwi walaupun terkadang menyusahkan Samuel, Samuel tetap bersyukur tuhan telah memberikannya Daehwi yang amat ia cintai sekarang.

"Apa kamu mau Samuel buat seperti itu juga, Hyung?" Ujar Samuel sambil mengecup pelan pipi Daehwi, lelaki manis itu terlihat memerah sebentar. Walaupun mereka sudah lama berpacaran, tetapi Daehwi masih saja malu ketika Samuel melakukan skinship terlebih dahulu. Saat pertama kali berciuman saja, Daehwi tidak bisa tidur dan besoknya ia sakit demam.

Daehwi mengangguk kecil lalu menjawil gemas hidung mancung Samuel. "Mau! tapi yang lebih romantis, ya?"

•

•

Kedua orang yang melihat interaksi teman-temannya hanya tersenyum hangat. Pemuda Kang menyenggol pelan tangan istri-uhuk-suaminya dan membuat atensi suami barunya itu menjadi ke arahnya.

"Kamu senang?" Tanya Daniel sambil mengusap ringan pipi Seongwoo, membuat semburat manis muncul bersamaan kekehan Seongwoo.

"Aku sangat senang, Dan. Thank's for everything, my bear"

"Thank's for everything too, my love"

Lalu mereka tertawa. Seongwoo yang melihat bucket bunga disampingnya, berdiri dan membuat Daniel juga ikut berdiri.

"Oke! sekarang acara lempar bunga, yuk?"

Atensi semua orang langsung berada ditangan Seongwoo. Mereka berbondong-bodong maju ke depan panggung dan bersiap mengambil bucket bunga tersebut.

"Karena bucket bunganya ada tiga, kami akan melemparnya secara bersamaan. Jika kalian dapat, Saya berharap kalian akan menyusul kami tahun depan, oke?"

Semuanya mengangguk, Daniel dan Seongwoo membalikkan badan dan langsung melempar ketiga bunga itu secara tiba-tiba. Teriakan dan pekikan itu membuat Seongwoo terkekeh lalu penasaran siapa yang mendapat bucket bunga keberutungannya.

•

•

 **PUK**!

Bunga pertama, bunga **Chrysanthemum merah** yang indah jatuh ditangan kedua orang pemuda. Mereka langsung tatap-tatapan dan tersenyum. Siul-siul tak jelas itu membuat pemuda manis malu.

"Apakah kita akan menyusul Daniel, eoh?" Tanya pemuda satu sambil memberikan bunga itu ke pemuda yang berwajah manis.

Tanpa sungkan pemuda manis itu mengambil bucket bunga dan tersenyum cerah. "Kamu kode?" Tanyanya.

Dan selanjutnya pemuda manis itu hanya memekik melihat pemuda didepannya bertumpu dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil dan membukanya perlahan.

"Lee Eiuwoong? Mau bertunangan denganku?"

"Haknyeon, kamu tidak bercanda'kan?"

•

•

 **PUK**!

Bunga kedua, bunga **tulip putih** yang jatuh tepat di kaki seorang pemuda yang sedang makan di mejanya. Tak tau dari mana, dia hanya terbingung sambil memegang bunga itu.

"Seongwoo hyung melemparnya jauh sekali, ya?" Tanyanya bingung tapi tak mengurangi niatnya untuk memasukkan nasi ke mulutnya yang mengembung itu.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Ah, tentu sa-- Guanlin hyung?"

Seonho yang tadinya acuh sekarang malah bersiap untuk nangis, melihat Guanlin di depannya membuat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu kembali lagi menghampirinya.

Ingat Jihoon yang pergi ke Jepang 5 tahun yang lalu?

Guanlin juga pergi pada tanggal yang sama dengan Jihoon, pergi dengan penyesalan karena harus meninggalkan Seonho yang berlabel 'kekasihnya' pasca itu.

Mereka putus baik-baik, saling mempercayai bahwa akan ditakdirkan satu sama lain. Saling menguatkan kalau mereka akan tetap menukar kabar atau Video call bersama.

Tapi semua pupus, Guanlin tak pernah mengabari Seonho selama 5 tahun. Membuat Seonho kalut akan kecemasan, takut ada apa-apa dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Siapa bilang Seonho tidak menangis? Siapa bilang Seonho kuat? Semua kekuatan hilang itu telah pergi.

Pergi karena Guanlin membawanya ikut.

"Seonho?" Guanlin langsung memeluk Seonho ketika anak itu mulai nangis segugukan, bahkan nasi yang tadi ia makan langsung ia letakkan kembali dan menutup wajahnya. Guanlin hanya terdiam, tangannya yang besar itu mengusap pelan rambut Seonho.

"Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf sudah buat kamu khawatirin aku. Maaf karena buat kamu nangis. Maaf karena aku masih berani muncul dihadapan kamu setelah kebrengsekan aku selama ini. Maaf"

Seonho bahkan langsung menangis kencang mendengarnya, dia meremas tangan Guanlin kuat, melimpahkan semua kesedihan yang ia tahan selama ini.

"G-g-guanlin hyung kemana aja?" Tanya Seonho sambil mengusap pelan air mata yang masih jatuh di pipinya dan pipi Guanlin.

"Kamu ingat ga janji kita waktu kecil? Jika aku akan pergi aku balik sebagai orang sukses?" Seonho mengangguk, mengingat perkataan Guanlin tempo lampau yang masih membekas dipikirannya.

"Aku sudah sukses, sayang. Aku sudah menjadi Ceo di Taipei, sekarang perusahaanku juga ada di Korea jadi aku bisa bekerja disini" Seonho mengangguk lagi, menghindari tatapan Guanlin yang menajam seiring perkataannya. Tatapan yang selalu membuat perasaannya menghangat, dan membuatnya semakin jatuh semakin dalam.

Jatuh akan pesona seorang Lai Guanlin.

"Kenapa kamu nelfon tetapi aku tidak pernah angkat? Karena Handphoneku jatuh di jalan dan dilindes. Terus kenapa tidak pakai cara lain? Ayah tidak mengizinkanku menghubungimu sebelum aku sukses, Ho."

"Aku juga tersiksa disini. Jadi sebelum aku tersiksa lebih lanjut--

Jantung Seonho berdebar, lebih kacau dari Guanlin yang menembaknya kemarin itu. Lebih dashyat dari ciuman pertama mereka. Ini layaknya bom cinta yang meledak atas nama kerinduan.

"Mau'kah kamu menikah denganku?"

•

 **PUK**!

"Aww..."

Minhyun mengaduh kecil lalu terbengong melihat bucket bunga **anggrek pink** yang ada ditangannya. "Loh? Kenapa aku dapat? Kan aku sudah menikah" ucap Minhyun sambil bertanya-tanya.

Tau-tau Hyunbin langsung mendekat dan tersenyum senang. "Kenapa?" Tanya Minhyun sambil membawa Hyunbin keluar gedung.

Hyunbin langsung nyengir dan menujukkan layar handphonenya. "Aku dengar kalau seseorang mendapat bucket bunga pernikahan tetapi dia sudah menikah, dia akan memiliki bayi, Hyung!" Jawab Hyunbin sambil memeluk pinggang Minhyun.

Minhyun yang tersentak dengan jawaban Hyunbin langsung membelalakkan matanya. "Kamu mau punya anak?" Minhyun dengan gemetar bertanya.

Didua tahun mereka menikah, tak sekalipun Hyunbin menginginkan anak walaupun Minhyun menginginkan. Bahkan mereka sampai bertengkar hebat pun, Hyunbin tetap tidak menginginkannya. Tetapi sekarang?

Hyunbin tersenyum tampan lalu mengambil tangan Minhyun yang mendingin. "Besok ke panti asuhan, yuk? Kamu mau laki-laki atau perempuan? Kalau laki-laki namanya Kwon HyunMin kalau perempuan namanya Kwon Minseo?"

Air mata Minhyun menetes mendengarnya, dia memeluk Hyubin dan mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajah suaminya itu. "A-aku _hiks_... ingin _hiks_... Mi-minseo..."

•

•

END/1-2

•

•

 **Chrysanthemum merah: Cinta**

 **Tulip putih: Permintaan maaf**

 **Anggrek pink: Kasih sayang murni**

Halo reader kesayangan Unaone! Nah, sesuai janji saya beneran ngadih DUA SEQUEL DARI FANFIC BADBOYS!!! Ya walaupun Sequel besok tidak full Couple, hanya menfokuskan nasib Sohye sama Sejeong gimana sih? Apakah kalian lupa dengan dua PHO di Fanfic Badboys ini??? Dan tentunya menambah kesan mereka setelah 5 tahun kemudian, yang berarti...

MEREKA SEMUA PUNYA ANAK YEAY!

Walaupun saya tidak buat Male-pregnant tetapi jangan khawatir dan sedih! Mereka pasti punya anak masing-masingnya.

Unaone banyak mengucapkan makasih sudah ingin membaca Fanfic tidak jelas ini.

Kemungkinan setelah mengurus Fanfic ini saya bakal hiatus sebentar karena saya sedang berada di tingkat akhir yang mengharuskan saya untuk pergi jauh dari namanya sosmed atau apalah dan lebih fokus ke belajar saya huhu.

TAPI KEMUNGKINAN SETELAH ITU BERLALU SAYA AKAN MELUNCURKAN FANFIC TERBARU SAYA YEY! KEMUNGKINAN PAIRING-NYA BAKAL SAMA DAN TUNGGU YA!

SAYA AKAN BALIK DI TAHUN 2018!

See you soon, guys.

Regards,

Unaone


End file.
